Xander the slayer
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer.
1. Welcome to Sunydale

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C  
Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive. 

Xander stared at his bedroom ceiling, he seemed to have problems sleeping ever since he and his dad had moved to Sunnydale from Miami, every time he closed his eyes he saw flashes of vampires, demons, this he could deal with he knew that they were real, he had been a slayer for two years, and he knew what went bump in the might, what kept him awake was that in his dream there was a old vampire, completely white and his faced seemed to be permanently vamped out, it was when ever this vampire appeared in his dream he woke up. There was a bang downstairs followed by a loud curse, Xander rolled over to look at his clock and saw that it read 2:00, he knew it was his dad downstairs most likely drunk again, he rolled away from his clock and closed his eyes trying to get some sleep before tomorrow when he started his new school.

A alarm went off and Xander's arm rose from the bed to swipe at the noisy object, he laid in bed for a few more minutes before he decided to get up, when he swung his legs out of bed he leaned down to pick his clock up it now read 7:15, he wasn't able to get a restful sleep after he woke up earlier in the bed, the face of that vampire kept appearing every time, he realised he had spent enough time in bed so he quickly moved to the bathroom to have a cold shower, he came out ten minutes later showered and shaved, he stopped at the door to listen for any movement from his dad, when he heard none he went into his room to get ready to leave.

He picked up his bag that was at the front door and picked up his car keys and left, even if his dad was a drunk he tried to make it up to him in other ways, for his last birthday his dad bought him a silver Lamborghini Diablo, he opened the car door and threw his bag and leather jacket in the back seat before getting in and driving to school.

Buffy was sitting on one of the many benches that were dotted around the campus of Sunnydale High, she was awaiting her two best friends Willow and Jesse, Buffy's mum drove her to school today incase she was late, the only reason she could have been late was because her mum wanted them to meet the dad and son that had just moved in across the street but when they had knocked earlier that morning there was no answer.

Buffy as well as the rest of the students that were standing around were shocked to see a silver Lamborghini Diablo park in the student lot, the tinted windows stopped them from seeing if it was indeed a student or a new teacher that had simply parked in the wrong place, whoever it was they weren't getting out of the car and the rest of the students except for Buffy soon lost interest, as soon as she took one step towards the car and the mysterious occupant a pair of arms found them were around her waist, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Jesse, don't do that." Buffy said with a pout, when she turned round she saw Jesse smiling and Willow trying not to laugh, her attention wavered between her friends and who ever was in the car,

"Do you know whose in there?" She asked,

"New student." Jesse replied not really interested,

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Gee do you think you could vague it up a bit."

"New student……with a good car" Jesse said, "I heard it's the one that moved into your street." This got Buffy's interest, she didn't see any one with this car this morning but before she could say anything the bell rang.

"Come on." Willow shouted walking ahead "You'll be late for home room" Buffy and Jesse rolled their eyes at their nerdy friend but followed anyway.

Xander had patiently sat in his car waiting for the bell, he knew that the other students were trying to look at him through his car window, 'good thing I go them tinted' he knew what people were like when a new student was at a school, so he waited and he waited, after a few minutes only the girl with blonde hair seemed to be trying to look through the window, he didn't look at her but due to his heightened sense he knew that she was looking. It wasn't until the students went into the school that he got out of the car, he quickly put his jacket on and took a few steps towards the school, he pulled his sun glasses off and looked up 'so this was Sunnydale High, what fun' with that thought he walked into the school. 

As he walked through the corridors of the school he felt everyone's eyes on him, usually he didn't mind having so much attention but these people looked like they'd never seen a new student before and it was driving him mad, suddenly a brunette ran over to him,

"Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase." He raised an eyebrow as he looked he up and down, sure she was good looking but when he looked at her face, he could tell she didn't have a original thought floating around in her head, he knew the only way to get rid of her would be to listen to her for now,

"Xander" came the short reply, when he went to walk past her, her voice stopped him.

"You just moved here? Where you from?" Xander rolled his eyes and started to walk away from the annoying woman, "God rude much," he heard her mutter, he stopped in his tracks and turned round, Cordelia's face dropped, she did NOT expect him to hear her, her heart started to race from fear as Xander walked over to her, who in there right mind wouldn't be scared of a well muscled nearly six foot person coming at them, Xander leaned into Cordelia,

"You should keep your mouth shut if you want to keep it" he whispered, he looked her up and down once again and a smirk tugged at the sides of his mouth, "Or I could find something better for you to do with it" his smirk widened when he saw her blush, he turned around and walked back down the corridor. Cordelia couldn't believe it, her heart was racing but it wasn't from fear anymore, a slight smile appeared on her face as she watched him walk away.

As soon as he turned the corner someone walked straight into him, he took a step back and looked at the person on the floor, it was the blonde haired girl from before, as he looked at her he knew she was a lot more attractive then Cordelia. He reached down and helped her up, when she stood up her looked her up and down like he did Cordelia, she was wearing a white tank top and a black pair of hot pants A/N it's the best I could think of at the time, a smirk pulled at his mouth but for very different reasons, he took his sun glasses off and put his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Xander." Buffy didn't reply, she was looking at him, with her mouth half open, like he did to her she took in his appearance, he was wearing a open short sleeve shirt that had a grey dragon on it, with a white t-shirt under it, with a pair of dark blue Levi jeans and a black pair of timberland boots, 'hello salty goodness' it was only when Xander tiled his head to the side did Buffy realise she was staring.

"I- I'm Buffy" she said with a blush, Xander smiled at this, as he went to walk away Buffy's voice stopped him, "Your new around here around you," he nodded his reply, " well I've got a free right now so I could show you round the school, I-I mean If yo-you like" Buffy finished, she blushed a deeper shade of red, 'I cant believe how stupid that sound'.

"Why not, saves me ending up in a storage cupboard." Xander said, 'although I wouldn't mind ending up in one with her' his mind finished, Buffy smiled and walked over to his side, as she pointed out different things he wasn't really listening to her, her perfumed was invading his nose, it was only when she stopped did his mind come back.

"I'm meeting my friends for lunch later" Xander just looked at her, 'well I'll just have to find a way to invite myself' he thought, "Your more then welcome to come" Xander smirked as he leant over to her ear.

"It's a date" he whispered, he smirked more as he saw Buffy blush once again, she started to point out other things as she walked ahead of him, but his mind tuned out as he watched the sway of her hips, the smirk turned into a wolf like grin as he followed behind her. 


	2. The Master rises

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C.  
Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive. 

Buffy had just spent her free hour showing Xander around, it wasn't like she minded, there were times when she caught Xander staring at her and she knew that he wasn't listening to what she had said, when her free period was over she checked his timetable and found out that he wasn't in her next class, she walked him to the class he had so he wouldn't get lost and told him that she would meet him here at the end of the lesson. When she turned around to go to her class she was surprised that Xander was still walking with her, she didn't say anything but kept shooting glances out the corner of her eye at him as if that would make him tell her why he was there, when she got to her class she turned to him to see if he would finally tell her why he was still walking with her, but he just smiled at her before turning around and walking back down the corridor back to his class. 'Well that was weird' with that thought Buffy walked into her class.

When Xander got back to his class he saw that the teacher still wasn't there and the only free seat was at the back, 'why did I go to her class with her?' when he sat down he saw the teacher rush in and then he saw the last person he wanted to see. Cordelia. She smiled when she saw that Xander was in the class and hurried to the seat next to him.

"So, we didn't get to finish our conversation this morning." she said not noticing that he really didn't seem interested in talking or listening to her, before she could say anything else the teacher interrupted her,

"If you'll all open your books at page 97, we'll start the lesson." he droned out, Xander looked around and saw the students pulling the books out of their bags and then looked back to the front, 'from how boring he sounds I don't think I would have paid much attention any wa-' his thoughts were cut off as a book dropped on his desk from the right, he looked out the corner of his eye and saw Cordelia smiling brightly at him, 'great. Just great, now she has a reason to bug me all lesson'

"So it seems like I'll have to stay next to you this lesson." she chirped out with that smile that seemed to be surgically put on her face,

"Great." he muttered in reply, "Lucky me" with that he looked down at the book, but he wasn't reading it, Cordelia narrowed her eyes at him 'he obviously doesn't know that I run this school, he's lucky he's good looking otherwise I wouldn't be talking to him' with that thought she turned back to the book as well, every now and then she would try and talk to him but she stopped when she realised that he was only giving one word answers. This wasn't what she was used to, men usually fought to get her attention and now she was trying her hardest to get the attention of the of person that didn't seem to care. 

A large cave was lit up with candles, and there were a number of vampires in hooded cloaks each holding a candle, all except the vampire with his hood down kneeling in front a pool of blood,

"And like a plague of boils the race of man covered the Earth. But on the third day of the newest light will come the Harvest, when the blood of men will flow as wine - when the Master will walk among them once more. The earth will belong to the Old Ones... and Hell itself will come to town." The other vampires repeated this as they all closed around the pool each kneeling down like the lead vampire.

Xander couldn't wait for his lesson to be finished, Cordelia just wouldn't shut that hole in her face, it was like she was a c.d player that had been permanently left on repeat, the same questions over and over again, it wasn't until he told her to shut up did she, but even that only last a few minutes before she started up again. When the bell finally rang he stood up and began to walk away when he felt some one grab his forearm when he turned round he saw Cordelia looking at him,

"You know, I shared my book with you, you could pay me back by joining me in the canteen." she battered her eyes and smiled sweetly as she said this.

"Already got plans" replied Xander, he went to turn away when he felt her hand squeeze his arm and he turned back to her.

"Ok, then how about coming to the Bronze with me tonight. And I wont take no as a answer." she thought he would say yes to this, but once again he acted like she was nobody.

"Then you wont be getting a answer." as he said this he pulled his arm out of her grasp and stormed out of the class and down the corridor to the room he saw Buffy go in. Cordelia fumed to herself as she watched him walk away, 'who does he think he is, oh well just looks like I'll have to try harder' with that thought she hurried off to find Harmony.

Buffy was laughing with Willow and Jesse as she came out of the class room, they were talking about what they had been doing during their summer holiday, Buffy like usual went to visit her dad in L.A, while Willow and Jesse talked about how they stayed out of trouble, the conversation was stopped abruptly as they saw Xander leaning against the wall opposite the class staring ahead, when he saw Buffy he walked over to her.

"I thought it would be better if I met you." he started when he saw her shocked look, " I mean I would still be waiting for you to walk down to me right now" he finished with a laugh. Buffy giggled at this and when she turned round she saw the looks coming from Willow and Jesse and she forgot that they didn't know who this was.

"Oh, right. Willow, Jesse this is Xander, he's new here and I kinda said he could eat with us." Buffy said hoping that it would be alright with them, Willow smiled brightly in acceptance but Jesse just glared at Xander with uncovered jealousy, Buffy noticed this and turned to see if Xander had, and he had but he didn't seem angered only deeply amused.

"Right so lets go." said Xander, and with that he put one arm around Buffy's waist and started walking to the canteen, Buffy was shocked but did pull away from him and a small smile formed on her face.

Buffy, Willow and Jesse lead Xander over to the couch and seats that they usually sat in for lunch, the usual questions were asked about where Xander had lived before moving to Sunnydale and he answered a lot friendlier then he had when Cordelia.

"Why did you move here?" Buffy asked while he sipped on her bottle of water, both Willow and Jesse turned to Xander when he didn't answer right away, there was no way any of them missed the pained look that flashed in his eyes for a few seconds before disappearing.

"There was a accident." he replied, his tone saying that they would not receive a better answer at this time, and none of them tried to pry at what seemed a sore subject,

"So, what's happening tonight?" asked Jesse trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I've got to study in the library but after th-" Willow was cut short.

"How about the Bronze?" asked Xander coming into the conversation.

"Sure." said Buffy, she shot a quick look at Willow, "But it'll have to be when Willow has finished." she said, Xander nodded and looked back out of the window, the pained look in his eyes returning as old memories came back to him, 'its all my fault, I should have been there', the three friends once again noticed this but didn't say anything.

"The sleeper will awake. And the world will bleed" The vampire said still kneeling down in front of the pool of blood, this time the other vampire's didn't repeat it, ripples started moving across the surface of the pool, starting out small and getting bigger until a white vampire surfaced. The vampires stood up quickly and back away from the pool before bowing, the first vampire stood up and picked a robe up off the floor before handing it to the clearly older vampire.

"Ahhhh thank you Luke." said the white vampire.

"No it is all I could do" replied Luke, as he said this he bowed like the other vampires had earlier "Master" 


	3. Inocent flirting Wait whats a hell mouth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C  
Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.

At the end of lunch the three friends plus Xander parted ways each to go to their own class, Jesse and Willow both had science together so they went off and Buffy had history, which was in the opposite direction, Xander didn't know what his next class was so he decided to walk around for a while before he found it.

Buffy was sitting in her class when she noticed that there were very few students in it and the teacher didn't seem interested in getting them to work, a quick look at the clock showed it was 2:15 p.m., there was a optional martial arts lesson after this that was open to all of the students she had a spare set of clothes incase she decided to go and needed to change afterwards, her thoughts travelled to her new friend, Xander, she could tell he was well muscled and that from the way that he carried himself that he knew quite a bit of martial arts. A wicked smile graced her face, ' I wouldn't mind him showing me a thing or two' she was knocked out of her thoughts as Larry the captain of the football team, walked over to her 'uggh, why cant he take a hint', he had been trying to get her to go out with him for the past three months and every time she said no.

"So, babe" he drawled out while leaning against her desk, "how bout you and me going out some time, ehh", she rolled her eyes at him, at first she was flattered that he asked her out but so wasn't interested so she said no, but he didn't seem to understand basic English, 'this will be the last time I do this.'

"Look Larry," he smiled down at her thinking that she was finally going to say yes to him, " I told you la-", her sentence was cut off as the door was thrown open shocking most of the students and even the teacher, principle Snyder walked in, followed by Xander a few seconds later,

"Apparently he is meant to be in this class," he told the teacher while glaring at Xander who returned a glare of his own, the teacher nodded in acceptance before turning away, Snyder turned back to Xander who hadn't moved from his spot, "Go sit down," with that Snyder tried to walk away but found Xander still blocking him, Xander kept his glare before turning away, he spotted Buffy and was ready to make his way over to her. Buffy smiled brightly at him as he walked over, he knocked Larry out of the way before taking the seat. Larry went to say something but the glare Xander gave him before he opened his mouth was more then enough, and he walked off back to some of the other football players that where in this class.

"Thank you," Buffy said not lifting her head, Xander looked at her, not too sure if he head heard her speak or not,

"For what?" he asked

"Making him leave." Buffy replied looking at him with a half smile, Xander just smiled back and leaned in his chair occasionally taking notes off the black board, he pulled what was left of his bottle of water out of his pocket, he went to drink some and then stopped he looked over at Buffy who was leaning forward onto her desk having a little nap, he saw that because she was forward the back of her top had risen up her back leaving about a inch or two of bare skin above her shorts, he leaned back in his chair and very slowly tiled his bottle, when it was tilted enough the water poured out of it and onto Buffy's back, he quickly pulled his arm back to look as if he was going to drink some when she jumped awake with a squeal. She felt her back and looked across at Xander who seemed to be the only one not startled by her, 'oh if that's the way he wants it fine' she thought, she went through her bag and pulled her can of sprite out and opened in but left it on the floor. After what he thought was long enough Xander looked at Buffy and found her staring at him, he smiled innocently at her but nothing of hide the mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"What?" he tried to ask as innocent as possible, but he knew he was caught and thought it was best to let her have her revenge, Buffy just smiled back at him and signalled for him to come closer when one of her fingers while her other hand was picking up the can, when she thought he was close enough she brought the can up trying to soak him, she got a shock when his larger hand went around the top of the can and pulled it from her grasp.

"Just what miss Summers, were you plan on doing with is open can?" he asked deeply amused by the shocked look on her face, it took all he had not to laugh, "I think you were going to pour it on me" he finished, a smile forming on his face as he stood up.

"N- no, I was- wasn't going t- to." she stuttered out before she realised that he was going to pour the can on her, she jumped out of her seat and tried to run away from him in the class, the students were laughing at this game out cat and mouse, even the teacher thought it was funny and let it continue, Buffy was at the other end of the class when she felt a arm grab her, she turned around and found her self face to face with Xander, who was smirking at her, 'oh no, wait what's he going to do eat me' she thought, she decided to fight dirty and pushed her body into his, 'not a good idea' she thought, but her pride would let her back down.

"Xander." she said in a sweet voice, "your not going to do anything are you." he didn't reply to her but she could feel drips on her head, when she looked up she saw him start to pour the can of sprite on her, 'nooooooo' she tried to get away but found herself still in Xander's grip as he emptied the can of her top, she was going to scream at him but her anger melted when she saw him laughing.

"Now I'm all sticky." she pouted, Xander leaned down as if he was going to whisper something to her, but instead he licked up one side of her face, when he pulled away he saw her blush a deep red and the rest of the room was in a shocked silence.

"But you taste good." he half laughed and half purred before leaving the class. 

Buffy look across the library table at Willow and Jesse studying, she then looked down at her new attire, she was wearing a slightly tighter white tank top but she had changed out of her now wet shorts and into a yellow skirt, the reason for her change of clothes came bouncing into the library and smirked at her.

"Hey Buff." she blushed a bit at her name but smiled back her reply, he took the seat next to her and looked down at her skirt, "what's with the change of clothes?" he asked innocently, Willow and Jesse had been told the story of what he did and started to snicker.

"I had a drink poured on me" she glared at him, but her expression softened when he poked her on the nose.

"Shouldn't be a sloppy drinker then." he laughed, the laughter brought Giles out of the racks,

"Who are you?" he inquired as he stared at the new student.

"Xander. Xander Harris." came the reply, 'Harris, that name should be important…. Is it?'

"Could I talk to you in here?" Giles asked as he walked into his office, Xander looked at the other three students before following Giles. As soon as Xander was in the office Giles closed the door and started rooting under one of the many desks.

"I'm Rupert Giles." he said not moving from under the desks,

"And this secret cant be shared with them?" asked Xander sarcastically, Giles stood up from under the desk with a book and dropped it in front of Xander who looked down at the title 'VAMPYRE'.

"I take it that since you haven't ran from the room you are the slayer?" Giles asked, Xander looked at Giles, the book and then back at Giles.

"Who are you?" Xander inquired not answering Giles' question

"I'm to be your watcher, you need to understand that your coming here now isn't luck, we're on a hell mouth. Giles replied

"A hell mouth.. What's a hell mouth? Xander asked

"I believe this whole area is a centre of mystical energy, that things gravitate towards it that you wouldn't find elsewhere it draws vampires, zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi – everything you've ever dreamt was under your bed but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real." Giles said.

"Sounds fun. And you sound like a text book." Xander said sounding bored.

"Well. You'll be patrolling tonight?" Giles kind of asked

" Well I was going to go out." Xander retorted. Giles glared at him.

"You have a duty to uphold, not going out socializing." Giles said, he watched Xander storm out of the office. Buffy, Willow and Jesse looked at him,

"So we're going to meet at the Bronze at 6?" asked Buffy, Xander looked at her then into the office at Giles then back to Buffy.

"Make it 8, I've just remembered I have to do something." he saw her disappointed look, "hey I'm still going to see you there." he added, happy that a smile lit up her face, he smiled back before leaving the library to go home. 


	4. Reasons why, Patrol, the Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C  
Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.

As Xander drove home he was thinking about meeting Buffy at the Bronze, he knew that Willow and Jesse were going to be there but he didn't pay them to much attention, a small smile crept on his face when he remembered the obvious jealousy in Jesse's eyes when ever Xander was talking to Buffy, he quickly looked out of his left window and frowned, 'that's the fifth cemetery I've gone past since I left school'  
I believe this whole area is a centre of mystical energy, that things gravitate towards it that you wouldn't find elsewhere it draws vampires, zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi – everything you've ever dreamt was under your bed but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real.  
'Hmmmm, I guess Giles was right Sunnydale is on a hell mouth, a bit much with all the cemetery's but still' he looked into his rear view mirror and saw the sun starting to set, ' I'll get a quick bite to eat, go out for a patrol and then go the Bronze' He parked his car in the drive way, when he looked at the house he saw it was in total darkness, 'dad's either out' he narrowed his eyes' or passed out.' When he opened the front door and walked into the lounge, there he saw his dad's legs hanging over the arm of the couch, Xander walked past the couch and into the kitchen before he checked for any food he took one last glance back at his dad, 'I'll leave him there to sleep it off.'

Buffy had Willow in her room with her to pick out what to wear to the Bronze, Buffy looked out her window and saw that it was already dark before looking at her clock and seeing that it read 6:05, she was glad that Xander had said he had something to do because it gave her more time, but she still didn't know what she was going to wear.

"Arggh.!" she yelled as she threw more clothes onto her bed, "I've got nothing to wear."

"Well," Willow grinned at her friend" it seems to me that your trying to impress somebody," her grin widened when Buffy froze so she decided to push her luck a bit more, "a certain new student somebody." she tried to keep her tone as innocent as possible when she said this, she almost burst out laughing when Buffy blushed a deep red.

"I- I, I don't know wh-what you mean." Buffy replied trying to will the blush from her face, Willow walked to the other side of the room and kept her back turned so her friend wouldn't see the grin on her face,

"Well since your not interested in Xander I suppose Cordelia or Harmony, will get him, I mean they were all over him today." Willow looked over her shoulder and saw the jealousy burning in Buffy's eyes. "But that doesn't bother you because your not trying to impress him right?" she laughed.

"Well no, I mean yes, I -" Buffy stopped as she confused her self, " I saw him first." she pouted, Willow couldn't hold the laughter in any longer, Buffy's pout grew bigger at her friends laughter, "And you have to help me get him" she added with a wicked smile, Willow nodded at her friend before walking to her closet and helping her look through it. None on them saw the figure looking through the window from the roof of the porch.

Xander was quickly putting stakes into his pockets, he looked at his leather jacket laying on his bed, he opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of holy water, he emptied the bottle all over the jacket before putting a stake in the inside pocket, he put the bottle back and closed the drawer, as he went to put the jacket on the took a quick look at the photo on the desk next to his bed. Old wanted memories came back.

Xander was on patrol, in the cemetery near his house, he was hunting two of the vampire's that made up the group 'the three' fitting since that's how many there were of them, he heard something to his left that made him grip the sword in his right hand tighter, last time he had came up against one of them he was seriously un prepared and he paid for it, the vampire nearly cut him in two with its own sword, he never found out why the vampire never killed him, he just remembered waking up in the hospital a few days later in intensive care with a tear in his chest that was about six inches long. Not this time though, this time he'd be taking 'the three' home in a ashtray.

After spending two hours looking for them, he realised that they would be found unless they wanted it, as he turned to go home one of the members jumped at him, Xander moved back on instinct and brought his sword up, he immediately recognized this one was the one that had but him in hospital. Xander lunged at the vampire attacking viciously, the vampire didn't have a weapon of his own with him this time, and he couldn't get close to Xander as he kept swinging the sword expertly every time he made a move. After a few minutes of this Xander back handed the vampire to the floor before pulling out a bottle of liquid that housed a dagger, before the vampire had time to react the dagger was embedded in his eye and the skin around it started to burn. Xander walked over to the vampire "hmm, works better then I thought it would, you see that dagger is coated it holy water," he smiled as the vampire howled in agony and he tried to pull it out, "so you can touch it with out damaging yourself and if it stays in long enough you might die." Xander's smile was removed from his face when the vampire starting laughing.

"You're here fighting with me, whose at home with dear sweet defenceless mum?" asked the vampire, Xander's face contorted with rage as he tore the dagger out of the vampire removing his eye with it before sprinting to his house. When Xander got home he saw the front door open, and a figure lying face down by it, he knew who it was and rushed over to his mum, when he turned her over he saw four puncture marks on her neck showing two vampire's had fed from, he quickly looked for a pulse, but broke down into silent tears when he found none.

He shook himself from he memories before putting his jacket on, he looked at his clock and found he had been in this room far to long because it was 6:55, he'd patrol for forty five minutes before heading over to the Bronze, if Giles didn't like it then tough, he was the slayer not some fifty plus year old. He took a quick look out of his window at the house he saw Buffy and Willow go in and frowned when he saw a figure standing of the porch roof before jumping off and going down the street. Forget patrolling he was going to find out who that was.

Xander had been following what he know knew was a male for fifteen minutes before the figure stopped walking, he knew that the man was aware of his presence but he also knew that he had been moving silently so that meant he wasn't human if he heard him.

"You know, I really don't like being followed." said the man as his long duster blew in the wind, "So why don't you take yourself back home where its safe?"

"Why don't you tell me why you were standing outside someone's room?" replied Xander, he knew a fight was coming so he quickly looked around to see if it was a trap, the man ahead of him laughed before slowly turning around to face Xander, he didn't look older then about mid twenty's to Xander, but as he looked the man in the eye he knew if he wasn't normal.

"Why don't you make me tell you?", asked the man, before Xander could reply he was attacked by the stranger, who ever it was they were faster then Xander but he was stronger, he dodged the kick the man threw at him and in turn replied with a strong right cross, this continued, with neither able to get an advantage, after side stepping one of Xander's punches he grabbed him by his jacket but felt his hands start to burn straight away and was force to let go, the man vamped out quickly before turning his face normal again.

"You're a vam-" Xander's sentence was caught short as he received a spin kick to his face knocking him out, the man quickly left, he had not expected to meet the slayer or for him to be so strong.

"Where is he?" whined Buffy for the fifth time, to Willow and Jesse, "Its already 8:20, and he's not here, its because he doesn't want to be seen with me isn't it?" she asked as she looked down at her dark blue velvet dress. Jesse rolled his eyes as Willow smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"Calm down Buffy, its only been twenty minutes, he's still coming, and you look great, his jaw will drop when he sees you." Buffy smiled at her friends comforting words, she looked towards the entrance and saw someone making their way to them, her smile grew when she thought it was Xander but dropped a little when a stranger stood by the table, she was disappointed that it wasn't who she wanted it to be, but it wasn't a total loss he was still a good looking stranger.

"Your Buffy right?" asked the man, remembering her name, from when he was at her house,

"Yes. Who are you?" Buffy asking eyeing the stranger carefully.

"I'm Angel." Jesse hide a laugh by coughing at the name, but he was ignored. "A friend send me, about my height, but more built?" Angel asked

"Xander." Buffy said dreamily,

"Right. He said he wasn't going to be able to make it." Angel looked at her crestfallen face before smiling to himself, "but if you'd like I'll dance with you he said." Buffy thought about it for a moment, 'well Xander isn't here, and he sent his gorgeous friend so why not.'

"Sure I'd love to dance." said Buffy before walking to the dance floor with Angel, a slow ballad started and Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck, and he placed his ands by her side. They moved slowly to the music, dancing gracefully. Dancing closely, as the song slowed to an end, Buffy slowly leant up and gave Angel a quick kiss. As she walked back over to the table were she had been sitting, a movement by the door caught her eye, since most people where still on the dance floor she had a look over at it. She was shocked at what she saw. Xander stared straight at her, with a look of jealousy etched on his face, before turning around and storming out of the Bronze letting the door slam behind him. 


	5. Arguments, and the Harvest Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C

Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.

Buffy quickly stood up and went to chase after Xander when someone grabbed her arm and spun her around, she was ready to smack the person that had grabbed her, she smiled despite herself when she saw it was Angel,

"Another dance?" he asked while trying to keep the smile off his face, he too saw Xander in the door way and for some reason he couldn't help but twist the knife a little further, from the look on Xander's face he could tell that the slayer had feelings for this girl and he wanted to make sure that she didn't run after him. Buffy looked like a deer in the head lights, she had no idea what to say, sure she was attracted to Angel, but she was also attracted to Xander and the look of hurt mixed with jealousy that was on his face.

"Errrr……." Buffy's mind went blank as she tried to think of an excuse, but she realised that she wouldn't be able to catch Xander now, "Sure why not." she sighed, Angel grinned and led her back to the floor, not before throwing a quick glance back at the door.

Xander slammed his front door fiercely enough to send cracks up the frame, and also wake up his drunken dad, one look at Xander told him all he needed to know and he slowly walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"What's wrong?" he asked, Xander glared at him, he knew his dad could tell but he wanted him to say it, "a girl piss you off?" he asked again, at this Xander shrugged his shoulder and stormed to his room, he slammed that door but not as violently as before, his had shook his head before going into the kitchen to get another drink.

Xander angrily paced his room he had no idea why it go to him so much, he knew he wasn't with Buffy so why did it still feel like betrayal,  
he never got a good look at who she was kissing he doubted he could have kept himself under control if he did. He threw himself onto his bed and stared at his ceiling all the time the kiss was replayed in his head he didn't know how long he laid there until he feel asleep.

"Buffy." some one said quickly while gently shaking her, she simply turned over trying to go back asleep, "BUFFY, WAKE UP" the voice shouted, the loudness nearly made her jump out of her bed, she opened her eyes and stared at her long time friend, who was already dressed.

"..Willow, what time is it?" she mumbled remembering that she had asked her to stay the night, on the way home from the Bronze, THE BRONZE! 'oh no what will I say to Xander',

"It's 8:15, all you have to do is get washed," she saw her friends confused look, "your mum already ironed your clothes,……..we can ask Xander why he never showed" she added as a after thought, Buffy had never told her that he did turn up but left when he saw her kissing Angel, 'Angel' he really started to creep her out after a while, it seemed like he didn't want her to leave, but there was something in his eyes that said he knew something she didn't. She quickly left her room to get showered and dressed,

"So," Willow started when she and Buffy were leaving the house, "why do you think Xander never showed last night?" Buffy stopped by the door and tried to think of a answer while opening it.

"Errrr, I don't know, maybe what ever he had to do took longer then he thought." she replied hoping it seemed like a good excuse, Willow just silently stared at her friend, every time she said Xander's name she froze as if she was hiding something before she could probe and further Buffy walked out the door and Willow followed, as the two of them walked down the yard a yell stopped them in their tracks.

"I don't know what you bother going to school for your not going to amount to anything!" starlet they both turned around to where the voice was coming from and saw Xander walking towards the silver Lamborghini they had saw yesterday, they had no idea that it was his, they looked up and saw a man dressed only in a pair of shorts with what looked like a bottle of gin. "or do you think that the reason you came home so angry will talk to you." Xander stopped at this, he went to turn around but he saw something in the street that caught his attention, as he turned his head to get a better look he saw it was Willow, and Buffy, Buffy he really didn't want to see her today, well not so early, he was still far to angry to talk, his dad noticed his attention on something down the street and looked to see what it was, when he saw the look he was giving Buffy he put two and two together. "Oh, so its that blonde that's got you so angry," he laughed, Xander didn't reply and got in his car, he threw one last glance at Buffy and Willow before driving off.

The two friends had clearly heard what Xander's dad had said,

"What did he mean you're the one that's got him so angry?" Willow asked, Buffy couldn't reply to her friend, "and how rude, he saw us standing here and he drove off." Buffy interjected her self before the rant got out of hand.

" Come one Willow, we'll be late." Willow quickly hurried after her friend.

Unlike the day prior Xander didn't wait in his car, he got out as soon as he got to the school and went looking for his watcher, he saw Cordelia with her gang of friends and changed direction, this was another person he didn't want to see today, and he knew that she would end up in at least one of his classes, when he got to the library he threw the doors open.

"Giles, where are you?" he leaned against the desk waiting for a reply, "hey don't you want to hear about my patrol." with that Giles' head came around from a book stand at the top of the stairs,

"You went on patrol last night?" he looked shocked at this fact, Xander rolled his eyes,

"Yea, you told me to, and I found some really annoying vampire." Xander stated as he walked over to where Giles was standing, " I mean the whole thing, black shirt, long leather coat, thinks he's a shadow and he got away."

"Errrr, you'll get him next time. But for now I don't want you going on patrol with out proper weaponry, especially with the harvest coming." Before Xander could ask what the harvest was the doors opened and Buffy and Willow came, in, "we'll continue this later" Giles added, looking at the two new faces, he went back to what he was doing before his slayer came in, Xander sat down on the stairs he looked at Willow who smiled at him he returned this smile before fixing his gaze on Buffy.

"Don't you two have some place to be?" he asked , not hiding the fact he wasn't in the mood for them to be around, Willow looked a little taken back, while Buffy's face contorted in anger,

"No. we have a free just like you." she said, Xander rolled his eyes but before he could say anything Willow butted in,

"So why didn't you turn up last night?" she asked Xander, he looked at her and he could tell she had no idea he did turn up, he looked back at Buffy who couldn't meet his gaze, his anger rising,

"Oh. But Willow I did turn up," he said as he looked at her, "but you were having so much fun." he added staring at Buffy, "lip locked with some one" he said with a snide smile, Buffy looked up at Xander and once again could see the hurt on his face, she knew she had to explain herself.

"But, I didn't mean for it to happen." she started, "and you told Angel you weren't showing up" Xander tiled his head when she said that name,

"Angel, I don't know anyone named Angel," Buffy looked shocked at this

"He said he was your friend," Xander was no determined to find out who Angel was,

"What did he look like?" he asked, trying to make it seem like he was genuinely interested,

"Well, you know" Buffy said" Tall, seemed to like black, black shirt, leather coat, too much hair gel" she laughed the last part, Xander clicked that Angel was the vampire he had fought with earlier in the night.

"Giles research the name Angel" he shouted before turning back to Buffy, "So someone says they're my friend and you near enough jump their bones?" he asked, Willow had long ago realised she was forgotten about in this conversation and sat down on a chair and watched with intrigue, any one could tell these two were attracted to each other, but what ever kiss hey were fighting about seemed to blind them to that fact.

"I didn't jump his bones, and I didn't know you where there." Buffy defended, she knew the last part was a lie,

"Oh so you didn't see me standing at the door could have fooled me." Xander said angrily "then again you were too busy" with that he started to walk away from Buffy and towards the library exit,

"What's that meant to mean, I was too busy!?" Buffy screamed

"You know with all that bone jumping you were doing." Xander shouted back before leaving the library, 'maybe I should find Cordelia' Xander thought as he walked to his class. Buffy slowly walked to her friend who was at the table,

"Why cant he see that I like him?" Buffy whined and pouted, Willow laughed her friend, 'oh he does, he does.' 


	6. Arguments, and the Harvest Part 2

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C  
Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.

Buffy slammed her bag down on the table where Willow was sitting, her friend jumped at the noise, when she looked up at Buffy she saw the annoyance in her face,

"Whats wrong?", she asked naively, she knew Buffy was in a bad mood earlier to day but she thought it would have died down in the hours since then and lunch.

"Whats wrong. I don't know, it couldn't be that every time I try and explain to Xander he ignores me, I mean there's only so many times I can say sorry and hope he forgives me." She barked, "and with Cordelia hanging on him, its even harder, its like he wants to me to be jealous." she added, Willow smiled as her friend seemed to put it all together, she knew Xander was trying to make Buffy jealous because when she was in a lesson with Xander and Cordelia, he told her in no friendly terms to fuck off, but when Buffy was around he let her hang on him, When Buffy narrowed her eyes she knew she had figured it out. "Urgh. I cent believe him, he thinks he can make me jealous, by having some tramp flaunt herself on him." The jealousy was obvious in her eyes.

"Good to see its not working." Willow laughed, Buffy just shot her a glare.

"Well she better not touch him again, while I'm around." Buffy picked at the food Willow had got her, 'no Buffy your not jealous at all are you'.

Xander was lounging in one of the chairs in the library, while Giles was looking up the name 'Angel', he decided to skip lunch, he knew Buffy would be there but that wasn't the reason, the more her saw her the less angry he was but he couldn't help irritating her, he loved how her eyes changed when she was angry.

"Did you say Angel or Angelus?" Giles asked across the library, Xander didn't answer straight away, 'sounds the same to me, why would two vampires want retarded names like that'

"Errrr, it was Angel, why?" he replied not moving "does it matter what the name is?", Giles looked up from the book he was reading and saw Xander hadn't moved, he sighed in annoyance, his slayer didn't seem to know who was in charge here, and he knew it wouldn't look good for him if the council found out.

"Well they are the same vampire, but there's a difference in them." he didn't notice the look Xander sent him, and he walked closer to the table, "you see Angelus was one of the most vicious vampires for around a hundred years, but gypsies cursed him with a soul and he went by the name Angel, hmm that happened about one hundred and twenty years ago. Xander had failed to see the importance in that.

"So, soul or no soul, he ends up in a ashtray, right? I mean he is still one of them." Giles seemed to ponder this for a moment,

"Well he is a vampire, but from what I've researched he seems to have turned against the other vampires, killing them even, ever since he was given a soul." Giles looked at the next few pages of the book while Xander sat there in silence, before he could ask Giles if he was meant to kill Angel the bell rang signalling the end of lunch, Giles threw a quick glance at Xander, "oh, you have class now." He didn't even wait before moving back to his office. Xander slowly stood up, he had gym next, unlike yesterday it was compulsorily for today, and thanks to that sack of hot air, known as Cordelia it seemed to be self defence, a small smile tugged at his mouth as he walked out the library.

"What do you mean to don't know where Xander is?!" Cordelia yelled at the retreating form of Buffy and Willow, she had been bugging them ever since she saw them ten minutes ago, Willow smiled, it seemed the two of them shared the same problem, the undeniable attraction for Xander and of course the jealousy that accompanied it.

"What I said Cordelia, I don't keep him locked in a cupboard……" Buffy trailed of as they neared the gym, ' not that I'd mind having him in a cupboard all to myself', a wicked smile formed on her face as well as a blush as she thought about that, Cordelia was starting to annoy her though she was acting like Xander belonged to her, and he most certainly didn't, if she wanted him she would have to fight for him.

Before Cordelia could say anything the three of them entered the gym and where met with a sight that left them all drooling, Xander was standing there in a red tank and his jeans, he seemed to be in his own little world and didn't notice how the three of them, or pretty much all the females in the class were looking at him, one person that did notice was Larry, he couldn't believe it, a few days ago he ruled the school and could get any girl he wanted except for Buffy, and now all the attention he felt he deserved was on Xander, his eyes narrowed, 'we'll see what they think after I humiliate him'.

When the coach asked who wanted to be Xander's sparring partner, no one answer except for Larry, well if you didn't count the fighting girls trying to get to him. Xander noted the small smirk Larry had on his face, and the swagger when he walked over to the mat, he really thought he was going to touch him. A evil smile formed on his face, 'I'll make sure he doesn't land one punch on me'.

The class watched in awe as the two sparred, Larry's anger was getting the better of him, every time he threw a blow it was either dodged or pushed out the way, an idea formed in his head, he threw a fake punch at Xander's head who ducked it, so far so good, but when he dropped down to sweep his legs from him Xander back flipped away, he sighed from boredom, he watched Larry come at him again but before he reached him Xander hit a back kick that connected with his chest, laying him out on the floor. The class couldn't believe it, one landed blow and the fight was all over, Xander had gone to shower and change before anyone came over to him, he knew they'd ask where he had learned that, what an interesting conversation that would be.

Buffy strained her neck to look for Xander over the heads of people at the Bronze, this time she wouldn't be distracted by anyone, she saw Angel walk over and sighed, hadn't he got the message last night, not that she was sure what the message was but still she didn't want him to be here.

"Buffy, hi." he stood next to her chair trying to block her view, " I was wondering id you'd want to dance?" he knew who she was looking for, and he hoped he could do the same thing twice. Not tonight it seemed.

"Xander!" Buffy shouted, waving him over as he looked at her, Xander smiled at her, she had a similar dress n as the night before, his expression changed when he saw Angel with her, but a idea formed in his head, he put his hand in his pocket as he came closer.

"Buffy I got you this to say sorry for today." he pulled a silver cross and chain, as he went to hand it to her he made sure it went over Angel's hand resting on the table, he smiled when he saw him pull his hand away and quickly leave. Buffy however didn't notice, she was to busy staring at the chain she had just been given, she looked back up at Xander.

"You didn't have to." she was flattered, as far as she saw it, it should be her trying to say sorry,

"I know, but I wanted to." Xander smiled at the shade of red Buffy turned at his compliment, "so you here alone?", before she could answer Willow walked over with drinks, she had saw them and decided to give them a bit of time to sort out their argument from before. The rest of the night was spent with the three of them joking, Willow had mention earlier that Jesse was sick and wouldn't be around for the next few days, Buffy and Xander had danced and flirted just like they had yesterday, he was in a far better mood then he had been, but what could you expect. He had worked out the fight with Buffy, and once again they were flirting.

After the Bronze Xander made sure Buffy and Willow had got home, well they were staying at Buffy's again so it wasn't that hard, he watched the door close before turning around and walking in the opposite direction to his house, he decided to do a quick sweep of one of the graveyards.

After twenty minutes he was going to call it a night, he was tired and he hadn't found a single vampire, as he turned he saw a figure walk into a crypt, 'well well well, I can take a guess and say they're not painting. Xander pulled out his stake and quietly followed, the figure seemed to be looking for something, Xander stood in the doorway and watched as items were knocked over.

"So your looking for right holes?" The figure seemed shocked and spun around to show that it was a female vampire,

"Actually I was looking for a meal." she slowly approached Xander, she was surprised he didn't try to run, "and you look just the right size." Xander went to kick her but was surprised as she moved out of the way, before he could turn her fist connected with his face knocking him to the floor, he quickly got up, and kicked the vampire in the stomach, she stumbled back but didn't fall, Xander was shocked as she came at him again, most of their exchange had him of the defensive, he just couldn't land more then one blow at a time, when he dodged a spin kick, he saw his opening and threw a haymaker which sent the vampire to the floor. He picked his stake up which had been knocked to the floor earlier. "Who are you?" the vampire asked.

"You mean you don't know?" before he could move a hand grabbed his neck from behind and tossed him into one of the walls in the crypt.

"I don't care." Xander looked up and saw a male vampire standing there, he was huge compared to the woman. "Leave" said the male vampire, the woman obeyed and fled, "so you're the slayer, hmmm I thought you'd be bigger" Xander slowly stood up, if the throw this guy had was a indication, he was going to have trouble, he was worn down from the fight with the first vampire, but he didn't have time to think as the vampire attacked him.

Xander's offence was none existent as he was again found him self struggling to land blows, and he was blocking the vampires blows with his face.

"I'm disappointed, I heard slayers had great strength." he said as he picked Xander up and slammed him on top of the coffin that was in the centre of the crypt, " yet you couldn't hit me once, how would you stand a chance against the master." Xander watched as the vampire lower his face to bite him, before his teeth made contact his Xander's neck his was launched against a wall.


	7. Arguements, and the harvest part 3

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C

Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.

Luke pushed himself up off the floor and looked at his attacker, to say he was surprised would be a understatement,

"Angel," he growled out, "you dare attack me, even with your soul I thought you knew better then to go against the Master," when Angel didn't reply Luke grinned, "so let me go back to killing the slayer and maybe I wont mention you being here." Angel took a quick glance at the groggy Xander as he started to move himself from the lid of the coffin, he knew slayers had endurance but he was a bit surprised, he had watched him fight Darla and then he tried to hold his own against Luke, these two were the Master's favourites. He looked up as Luke neared and hit him with a round house kick to the face, forcing him back before Luke could get his bearings he was brutally kicked into one of the walls, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get past Angel the difference in strength was obvious, he also knew he had only over power the slayer because he had already been fighting Darla.

The sound of someone hitting a wall shook Xander out of his daze, he looked up and saw the bleary form of someone standing by him, as his eyes came back into focus he recognized who it was, Angel, great, my day keeps getting better and better, he slowly slid off the coffin and was expecting to be attacked, he was greatly surprised when Angel pushed him behind him and kept his body the way of the other vampire, Angel didn't turn around to look at him, he couldn't take the chance of Luke rushing him.

"Leave." Xander wasn't to sure that he had heard right so he didn't move, Angel looked back and saw Xander still standing there, "NOW", he didn't need telling again he left the crypt and the two vampires behind.

He sluggishly made his way home, making sure he took the quickest way, he knew that he probably had a couple of bruised ribs at worse, but with his healing he'd be fine tomorrow, it had been a long time since something like that had happened to him, not since the three. When he finally got to his street he was surprised that most of the houses were in total darkness, it was about every three or four houses that had any light on, he made his way to his house and went to pull out his key but stopped, he knew that it would wake his dad up and he'd want to know what he was doing out so late, he took a couple of steps back and looked around he street, when he was sure that no one was out he jumped onto the porch roof and then into his window that was just above it. He had no idea that Buffy had saw him from her window, he didn't even undress when he entered his room, he was so tired and sore he collapsed on his bed and welcomed the sleep that followed.

Buffy was standing in Xander's lounge as his dad stared at her, she had some how convinced him tat Xander had offered her a lift today, and he had told her to come over, the fact that Xander wasn't up yet didn't seem to help her story. She really didn't like the way his dad was watching her, it was if she was dirt under his shoe, Xander hadn't told her his dad's name so starting a conversation was out of the question, her eyes shot to the ceiling when she heard movement, and a brief smile fluttered across her face, this was not lost on the male standing before her, to him she was like every other woman that he had come across, a slut good for nothing except for sex.

" I don't know what your smiling at." he snarled at Buffy, she looked at him quite startled at him, she didn't know what she did,

"What…. I don't know what you mean" 'geez I only smiled because Xander's up and I wont have to spend any longer with his dad', she looked the stairs willing him to hurry up, she looked back and could miss the look of rage in the older mans eyes.

"You think you can disrespect me in my house" he advanced upon Buffy, she had quickly moved back, " you are all the same" he shot a look at the ceiling "then again he's no better, getting taken in if you pout at him, but I will not be fooled." Buffy was nearly backed against the wall when Xander appeared at the bottom of the stairs, he quickly made his way across the room and got between the two, before he could say anything Buffy grabbed his arm and shot he a look of relief,

"Come on Xand, you said you'd give me a lift today" she didn't give him a chance to reply as she dragged him outside and towards his car, Xander pulled his arm away once the door to his house was closed, he stared at Buffy as if she were crazy,

"What are you doing, and why were you at my house?" he watched as Buffy leaned against his car, she seemed to be in deep thought,

"Well I never got to thank you properly for the necklace," she said while toying with it, he looked down only just noticing she as wearing it, when he looked back at her face he was stumped as to why she had narrowed her eyes at him, "and I saw you last night," the look never left his face as he unlocked the doors to his car, realizing that since she was here he might was as well give her a lift, "the porch roof is at least eight to nine feet up, just how did you jump on top of it with ease." she said as he held the passenger door open for her. There was a quick deer caught in the head lights look on his face, but it only lasted for a second and then vanished as if it were never there, Buffy made her way round to the open door and got in, she stopped the door and he went to close it and looked at him expectantly.

"I have no idea what your on about." Xander replied quickly before walking around to the other side of the car, leaving her to close her own door. Buffy studied him as he got in the car and pulled out of the drive way, she knew he wouldn't tell her and that pushing the subject would only prove useless.

"So, your dad………..he's nice." she said trying to get him to talk, he gave her a disbelieving look,

"No. no he's not, and errrr sorry for what ever had said or did before." Buffy noticed how he seemed angry when he said that, she couldn't tell who he was angry at, her, himself, or his dad. The rest of the journey was spent in silence, neither knowing what to say, Buffy was still in a bit of shock from when she was in his house and he couldn't believe that she had saw him jump to the porch roof. 

When they finally arrived at school, Buffy spotted Willow and Jesse waiting for her, as she got out the car she was surprised but happy that Xander seemed to be walking with her to her friends, that changed to annoyance when he spotted Giles in the shade and walked over to him.

"So he gave you a life, huh." Willow said with a smile forming on her mouth, "how did you get him to do that" Buffy didn't seem to be paying any attention but rather trying to figure out what Giles and Xander were talking about, as she went to go over, with the excuse to thank him for the lift Giles hurried off and Xander was heading back over to them, with what seem a slightly worried look on his face.

"Did I hear that right?" a voice startled Buffy and she spun around and saw Cordelia and Harmony, 'they're everywhere Xander is, like his shadow', "he gave you a lift here, why would he do that?" Xander had already made his way over and wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist, this act didn't go unnoticed by the rest of them,

"Maybe because I wanted to give her a lift." Xander replied staring at Cordelia, Giles had asked to give him some time before they talked about the Harvest as he had to look up on the Master that the vampire had mentioned last night, to bad he didn't get a name. He knew that the bell was about to go for the lesson's to start "see you later" before he left he bent down and gave Buffy a kiss on the side of her mouth, he smiled as she blushed and walked away, he knew none of them had expected it and that was exactly why he did it. At least that's what he told himself and it wasn't because he liked her.

Buffy, Willow and Jesse were in the same class so they made their way there, with Willow teasing Buffy about Xander kissing her and Jesse being quite, none of them noticed Xander quickly dive into the library, he didn't want to be in his next lesson anyway as it held both Cordelia, Harmony and Larry, he also wanted to find out about the Master, he saw Giles with a pile of books standing by the table looking concerned,

"So any news on what's the what?" Giles looked up, he knew that Xander was going to turn up, but he didn't expect it so soon,

"It seems the Master the vampire was talking about is a extremely old vampire hat came here over a hundred and fifty years ago to try and open the hell mouth, but there was an earthquake and he was trapped underground. The harvest it seems is a ritual that can occur once every fifty years were the Master will choose another vampire to be his vessel and send him to feed, every body the vessel feeds from strengthens the Master, and if enough are taken he will be able to come above ground once again." Giles noticed that Xander didn't seem as worried as he should be, instead he seemed rather bored.

"And let me guess, its been fifty years?" he rolled his eyes as he asked, he looked around the library, he could tell that Giles was going to say yes, so he didn't see the point in really listening to him.

"Well, yes. Its been fifty years to the day.", Giles watched as Xander put his feet up on the table, 'how can a slayer be this disrespectful'.

"No problem, tonight I'll go out and kill the vessel." Xander smiled before walking away.

Five vampires chanted as the Master was painting a symbol on Luke's forehead, he stepped back and grinned,

"Tonight Luke, you will be my vessel, feed, on anyone that you find, but leave the slayer if he shows up, I'll deal with him once I'm free."


	8. Authors note

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C  
Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.

The next chapter will finally be the fight at the bronze, i've had a little trouble coming up with ideas thats why its gone the same way as the show, but from the next chapter, i'll be putting a lot of stuff in that wouldnt have been in the show. There will be one or two character deaths next chapter, and Angel's personality will change again. i'm going to try and show that even if he is cursed a large part of Angelus is still able to influence him.

If anyone has an idea on new ideas just let me know

Thanx


	9. Arguements, and the harvest part 4

I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C

Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.

Xander had spent most of his school day trying to figure out where the harvest would take place tonight, he knew that for it to be successful the vessel would need a lot of people to be gathered, he stared straight ahead, THE BRONZE. That's where it will take place, he knew he couldn't stop anyone going there because he didn't have a excuse and it wasn't like he could turn around and say there was going to be a group of vampires there tonight and your all on the menu, he'd end up in an asylum. Buffy, Willow, Jesse and surprisingly enough Cordelia were all watching Xander stare at a wall, they could tell he wanted his privacy, he had been like that since earlier this morning and no one knew why. Cordelia decided that someone was to blame and she was going to be the one to point the finger.

"This is all your fault Buffy." she said with a self righteous smirk on her face, the smirk turned into a full blown smile when she saw the look of shock on her targets face, "I mean you're the last person anyone saw he interact with and now look at him, he's probably regretting kissing you." she didn't wait to see what reaction this got, she quickly picked up her bag and left to go and find Harmony before anyone saw her hanging around with those three. Buffy looked like a fish out of water opening and closing her mouth trying to get a sound out, she turned to her friends.

"That's not why he's upset is it?" she asked wide eyed, she didn't think it was, but there was a smile voice in the back of her head saying he only did it to get a reaction out of her, Jesse sat there quietly, he had saw the way the two acted around each other and he knew that he didn't have a chance, Willow was trying to think of something comforting to say but drawing a blank,

"err, well. I mean no, of course that's not why." she knew it didn't sound convincing but she had no idea what to say, she didn't know why he was upset, but she also knew that it would hurt her friend it she thought she was the reason behind it. When the trio looked back across to Xander they say Larry sit opposite him, trying to intimidate Xander with some members of the football team standing around the table, Xander paid them no mind, it was like they weren't there to him, Larry leaned in towards Xander and motioned for him to do the same, Xander only moved forward a little,

"I've told you once before, stay away from Summers, or you might end up in a little accident." Larry whispered threateningly, when he moved back to get comfortable in the seat he was pissed off to see a look of amusement in Xander's eyes, he had expected hi to say ok and step aside. Xander stood up and knocked past a member of the football team as he walked away, the amused look never leaving his face, he nodded at the trio's table as he walked past, but it was so slight it was almost as if he didn't do it at all.

"What do you think he said?" asked Jesse, unlike to two friends who were watching Xander leave, he was watching the football team, he saw the looks of rage on each of their faces when Xander had acted like they were beneath him and then when he knocked one of them as he left.

"I've got no idea, but it cant be good." Willow answered, she leaned down to pull a drink out of her bag, "what do you think Buff?", when she received no answer she turned to see what had kept her friends interest, following Buffy's line on vision she saw that Xander had stopped about thirty feet away, and was looking back at them over his shoulder, he turned away and resumed his journey.

"I've got to go." Buffy said while rushing off in the same direction that Xander had gone, Willow could tell what Cordelia had about Xander being upset about kissing Buffy and got to her, and for her friends sake she hoped that it wasn't true.

Buffy found Xander standing next to his locker, as she walked over to him to tried to calm her breathing to make it seem like she hadn't chased after him,

"Xand," she called out to try and get his attention, when he didn't acknowledge her, she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, "Xander?" he looked at her before turning back to his locker, she was shocked to say the least a few hours ago he was all smiles and now this, maybe Cordelia was right, "is everything ok?", Xander rolled his eyes from inside his locker before turning to face Buffy, it wasn't that she had annoyed him, he just didn't want to be around anyone right now, he leaned against his open locker as she waited for an answer,

"Everything's fine, why wouldn't it be." he went to turn back to his locker but decided against it, knowing that she wouldn't leave if he did. Buffy had expected a bit more then that, but if he was going to be that way then fine, she narrowed her eyes had him.

"You know what, one minute your happy and in a good mood and the next your like this. I was going to ask you to go to the Bronze later but forget it." she said as she stormed off back to Willow and Jesse. Students in the corridor watched her before turning to look at Xander, who slammed his locker shut and left in the opposite direction.

Giles looked out over the first floor railings of the Bronze, Xander had told him earlier that day that the Bronze would be the most probably place for the harvest to take place, and it seemed that he would be right, from what he had read in his books it would only take about twenty to thirty people for the harvest to be successful and there was a lot more then that here tonight, but no sign of his slayer. His hand dropped to his pocket for the fifth time he had got there to make sure he still had a stake incase he needed it.

Buffy, Willow and Jesse were all having a good time dancing around with each other, both of her friends had noticed that Buffy seemed angry and upset after she came back from talking to Xander and decided not to mention him unless Buffy did, there was no rush to leave tonight as they only had to go in for the afternoon periods tomorrow, but if from how they were enjoying themselves they would probably be to tired to go in for the afternoon as well. None of them noticed a figure watching them less then ten feet away.

The doors to the Bronze burst open and a group of twenty people entered, everyone in the club screamed when they saw the figures faces, they looked like they belonged in some type of horror film, six of them stayed guard at the exit while the rest of them formed a circle around the dance floor where most people had gone, Buffy, Willow, Jesse, Cordelia and Harmony were no expectation, the five of them huddled together in an attempt to stay protected. Giles stared at the vampires, it was starting and Xander was still not here, 'what's keeping him' he had no idea someone was standing behind him until he felt a cold hand grab his throat, and start to squeeze, he tried to struggle but knew it was useless, with a quick twist his neck was broken and his lifeless body crumpled to the floor, Angel smiled at the dead watcher at his feet before going back to the shadows.

Xander stood across the street from the Bronze, he could hear the screams of panic coming from the inside, and from the seven vampires standing outside he could tell the harvest had started or was about to start, normally he would dust the vampires outside before going in but he wanted to keep the element of surprise as best he could. He looked back at the Bronze and saw that it had a window on the first floor open, he shot across the street and jumped up to grab the ledge on the open window, he looked back down and when he saw the vampires hadn't noticed him, he pulled himself in.

No one noticed a figure walk from behind the curtain and onto the stage of the Bronze,

"Welcome my friends," everyone jumped at this and spun around, this one had the same face as the others, Buffy and the rest of the group came even closer together if it was possible, Cordelia didn't care who she was with right now as long as she was safe, Harmony on the other hand was disgusted with who she was with, "your all here for a joyous occasion, the HARVEST, we're lucky there are so many of you here, with each once of your lives that passes through me tonight the old one will come closer to being freed. If its any consolation before you all die this really couldn't be possible with out you," everyone started to scream again, and few people tried to escape but they didn't make it far as they were knocked back by their captors, Luke searched the crowd before stopping on someone, "bring me that one." he pointed at a girl in the crowd and one of the other vampires walked over and grabbed her before tossing her on the stage to Luke.

Xander was quietly walking across the first floor walkway looking down at what was happening, he knew he had to time this right, he watched as Luke pointed to someone I the crowd and told another vampire to get her, his heart stopped as he saw a girl with familiar looking blonde hair get tossed to Luke, 'Buffy', when the girl was turned around so he could see her face his heart resumed its normal beat, it wasn't Buffy, it was Harmony. He didn't want her to die but if he had to make a choice he would let her die before Buffy, he quickly scanned the crowd, Buffy was only a few feet away from the stage along with Willow, Jesse and Cordelia, when he looked back at Luke he saw him feeding off Harmony.

Once again people screamed when they saw a figure jump down onto the stage, Luke stared straight ahead at Xander, a smile forming on his vampire face,

"Slayer, how nice of you to join us, you know the Master told me not to drink from you, but that doesn't mean I wont." Xander didn't reply, he knew that the vampire that gave Luke Harmony was slowly moving in behind him, he slid one of his stakes down the sleeve of his jacket and waited, just as the vampire went to dive for him he spun around and plunged the stake into his heart, when the vampire turned to dust Xander saw Buffy's scared face staring up and him. Buffy couldn't believe what she had just saw, Xander had driven a piece of wood into someone and they turned into dust, this was like a nightmare. Luke charged Xander when his back was turned, but all he got for his effort was a foot in his chest which sent him back a few feet, he roared at Xander before charging him again.

Angel decided to make his presence known again, he slowly started to move around the Bronze staking the vampires that were there, while the fight between Luke and the slayer raged on. He really didn't care who won, if it was Luke that won then the Master would be freed and he would become Angelus once again, and be the Masters right hand man, on the other hand if it was the slayer that won, well he didn't have a watcher to help him anymore, he had taken care of that. Angel frowned as he staked yet another vampire, they were only freshly turned and posed little threat to him, but he needed to kill them so he could get everyone one out of here.

Xander's haymaker was caught in mid swing by Luke, and he was thrown through the air, his back hit one of the beams at the back of the stage causing it to split in two, a piece of the beam fell, 'well if I need a stake at least he's making me them' he quickly rolled out of the way of Luke's kick and lashed his own leg out hitting Luke's knee, he flipped himself back to his feet and hit Luke with a right cross followed by a jumping spin kick sending him crashing to the floor hard. Luke was on his knees, he couldn't believe the strength of the slayer, the fight was not going as he thought it would, he felt himself being pulled up by his forearm, as soon as he was set on his feet Xander hit him with a roundhouse kick to the abdomen sending him flying once again.

Angel had killed the rest of the vampires and had gotten everyone except the slayer's three friends out, they seemed to scared to move, but they also hadn't noticed him which was a good thing. He looked up at the stage and saw Luke being dominated the slayer was now toying with him it would only be a matter of time before it was all over, he looked down and saw the broken beam lying on the stage, he lifted his head to see where it came from and smiled, he'd have to move quickly if he wanted to carry out his plan, he ran out the back door of the Bronze to the payphone that was at the side of it, he made a call to Sunnydale general saying they needed an ambulance at the Bronze as soon as possible, he hung up when they asked for his name and went back inside the club, he stationed himself at the end of stage.

Xander watched as Luke struggled to his feet, keeping his eyes on the vampire he leant down and picked up the stake he had used on a earlier vampire, with perfect precision he threw it at Luke's chest and smiled when the vampire exploded into dust. As he turned around he saw a figure rush him from the other end of the stage, but he didn't have time to react as he was thrown through the air, he felt a piercing and tearing sensation before everything went black.

Buffy, Willow and Jesse were in shock, they had just witnessed another person explode into dust, as Xander started to turn to face them a figure ran across the stage and sent him through the air before running out the door. Two paramedics ran into the Bronze caused the three teens to spin around the paramedics were shocked to find only three people here.

"We were told that someone needed help here." one of them said while looking around the club, their partner tapped them on their shoulder and pointed above the stage,

"Look" was all they said, Buffy along with Willow Jesse and the first paramedic looked to were was being pointed, what they saw made them sick, Xander was impaled on the broken beam, it was coming straight through his abdomen. 


	10. The oracles, and we nee to talk

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C

Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.

Willow watched as Buffy paced up and down the corridor in the hospital, Xander had been rushed in twenty minutes ago, they had no idea who had made the call but they were thankful someone had. After calming down ten minutes ago Buffy had phoned her mum to tell her that Xander had been rushed into the hospital and to let his dad know, ever since then she hadn't stopped moving, Jesse's parents had come and taken him home after he had called them, but Willow and Buffy wanted to stay there. After a few minutes longer Willow had finally had enough and dragged Buffy into a seat to stop her moving,

"What, did you do that for?" Buffy asked, Willow rolled her eyes but before she could reply Joyce walked in carrying a over night bag, Buffy and Willow quickly rushed over to her, but stopped when they saw she was alone,

"Where's his dad?" Willow asked, Joyce looked at Willow then to Buffy whose face seemed to be asking the same question, she shook her head sadly before walking over to the seats she had saw them sitting on, she put the bag down and turned around to face them,

"Well, what I could understand from his drunken ramblings," she paused as she saw the look on Buffy's face, she had saw her daughter go over there and could tell that she had witnessed it as well, "he said he wouldn't move for that no good son unless he had to." her eyes had narrowed as she finished, she didn't know how bad Xander was hurt as she couldn't fully understand Buffy on the phone because of her crying, but from the looks on the faces of her daughter and friend she knew it was bad. She waited, and waited until Buffy exploded.

" WHAT DOES HE MEAN, HE'S NOT GOING TO MOVE!" she screeched, "His only sons in there and he wont come and see if he's even ok" Buffy's volume lowered as she finished because of the tears streaming down her face, Joyce quickly hugged her daughter trying to comfort her, she could still hear her talking but it was drowned out by her sobbing, Willow quietly watched them she was upset about Xander to, but Buffy seemed to be taking it really hard for someone that's not long known him, no matter how attracted she was to him.

"It'll be alright," Joyce soothed while gently rubbing Buffy's back, " come on show me where he is," when Buffy pulled away she took her mum's hand in one of her own and then Willow's in the other before walking to Xander's room, when they entered Joyce was shocked, Xander was hooked up to three machines, and he had two I.V drips one with blood in and the other with what she guessed was a sedative, she slowly made her way to his bed where she could she his wound, she looked up and saw that both Buffy and Willow hadn't followed her to the bed, when she looked back down she saw a scar running across his chest, it looked to be about three to four inches long, "where did he get this scar?" she asked not looking up, Buffy and Willow quickly made there way to the bed, after she received no reply he looked up, she saw Buffy blushing while she was looking and Xander's chest, she looked across to Willow who simply shrugged.

"What do you think your doing." the three visitors jumped at the female voice and spun round to the doorway, standing there was a woman who couldn't have been no older then twenty five, she looked extremely run down and tried, and it showed in her attire, she looked at Xander then back to the three women who hadn't moved or said anything, "if you don't mind" she said while looking to the door, Joyce slowly nodded and began walking out of the room, being followed by Willow then Buffy, when they were out of the room Buffy turned to ask the woman who she was, but found the door slammed in her face.

"Well that was rude." she muttered, Willow bit back a laugh while Joyce just smiled,

"Come on you two, we'll go home." seeing the look on her daughters face she quickly added, "we'll tell them to let us know as soon as there's a change." The three of them moved down the corridor not aware that the woman that had entered Xander's room was watching them. When they where out of sight she turned around and sat by the bed, she muttered to herself and pulled a blue candle out of her bag, as she lit it she placed it next to Xander and said a incantation under her breath, she knew he would be alright but she wanted to know who had done his to him, she pulled a file out while the candle burnt away, she quickly flicked through it,

"Well Mr Harris, you've certainly been an interesting slayer." she said to herself while smiling.

Xander felt like he was floating through the air, but all of a sudden he dropped downwards. He hit the floor and quickly rolled to his feet, after a look around it seemed like he was in a cave at the beach, except that there were huge pillars here, he couldn't tell how far they went up. He saw a opening and started to walk towards it but was violently thrown back by a unseen force, he rolled to the side before getting up, he looked up at his attackers and saw a man and women standing before him, their whole colour seemed to be gold, except for the toga they had on and there eyes, they were an extraordinarily bright blue. He started to walk forwards again albeit a lot more cautiously this time, and he never took his eyes off the two beings, he never made it more then ten steps as he was thrown sideways this time, he hit the pillar and dropped to the floor, he tried to figure out what kept hitting him.

"It is confused." Xander looked up as the woman spoke, but his attention quickly switched to the man seemed to finish for her, "it wonders where it is", the woman took over once again, "it is frightened" he knew this was going to get really boring real fast, he stood up and moved away from the pillar.

"Who are you?" as he finished, he was thrown backwards once again, this time being pinned to a wall,

"We are the oracles." the male stated, a sarcastic smirk formed on Xander's face,

"Hey, you finished a sentence on your own." the male oracle smiled before his gaze went to one pillar then the next, Xander realized what was happening as he bounced off the two pillars like a pin ball, he spat up some blood as his gaze lifted back to them oracles, he would have to be really careful with what he said, he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more of this, after a few seconds he felt himself being lifted into the air as if he were a puppet. The oracles floated over to him.

"Mortal, do you know why you are here."

Not having any idea what to say he kept his mouth shut, Bad Idea, the female oracle looked at his for a second before smiling, Xander screamed out in pain when he felt one of his ribs snap in two,

"Why don't you answer us, do you like the pain?" As he went to reply he was dropped to the ground, when he was on the floor Xander thought he could hear a voice, when he raised his head he saw the two oracles looking up and then he knew that there was a voice he just couldn't make out what it was saying, after a few seconds the female oracle floated over and helped him back to his feet, she put her hand just in front of him and a soft glow emanated from it.

"You're the slayer?" she asked while staring into his eyes, instead of opening his mouth Xander slowly nodded his head, the male oracle moved forwards to join them, he had a look or regret in his eyes,

"We had no idea, slayers usually don't come here." he could tell from the look on Xander's face that he still didn't trust them, "if you want, we can show you who attacked you after you stopped the harvest." Xander didn't have time to reply, as there was a flash of bright light, he had to close his eyes to shield himself from it, when he felt it was safe to open them again, he was shocked to say the least to see himself fighting Luke in the Bronze, he noted that Buffy, Willow and Jesse were all still there, he could feel that some one else was there as well hiding in the dark, but he had no idea where they were. He watched as the stake he threw plunged into Luke's heart causing him to explode into dust, it was then he noticed a figure at the other end of the stage start to run straight at him, at first he wanted to stop the figure but he knew that this was only a memory and he had no way of influencing it. As he was sent flying into the air time seemed to slow down and then stop totally, he knew that this was probably due to the oracles, he looked around and saw himself just about to make contact with the broken at the back of the stage, he turned his gaze to the figure and decided to find out who it was, when he saw who it was rage filled his body as he stared into the frozen eyes of Angel.

A few seconds later Xander was standing before the oracles again, they seemed to be pleased with the anger that was coming off him,

"So now you know, it was the vampire with a soul that attacked him." the male oracle stated, Xander knew that wasn't the end of what he had to say so he stayed silent, "it seems that you'll be waking up very shortly, do not trust this vampire, while he may have a soul he seeks his own rewards, you are a threat to him in more ways then one, when you awake you will remember this conversation, goodbye young warrior." There was another bright light but this time it covered the whole cave, as if it were consuming it, it took Xander a few seconds to realize that some one was talking by him, he slowly opened his eyes expecting the light to still be there but instead he found himself staring up at the hospital ceiling. He looked around the room to find the source of the voice but saw that there was no one in there with him, he sighed and laid back on the hospital bed before sitting up again, he pulled the bandage away from his stomach and was shocked to see that the wound had vanished, he noticed a strange smell in the room was invading his nose, when he looked to the small table by his bed he saw a nearly burnt out blue candle. Some one had been there, but who.

Xander removed himself from the hospital bed and started to walk around the room to make sure that there was no pain, he looked at the large clock on the wall and understood why there was no one there when he woke up, it was nearly two in the morning, his eyes lowered down the wall to the over night bag sitting on the chair, he made his way over to the bag, and cautiously opened it, he knew that a hospital was one of the few places a vampire didn't need a invitation to go in, and since it was Angel that had put him here he didn't want to risk his chances, when he opened the bag he saw that it was just fresh clothes, he frowned they were his clothes, he knew his dad wouldn't have been in to visit him, he would have been far to drunk to come so who had been to his house and got him clothes. He decided that he would find out tomorrow, he quickly dressed and left the hospital without any of the staff noticing him, he knew it would raise a lot of questions about how a few hours ago it seemed that he would be here for a long time and know he was walking out under his own two feet.

Buffy jumped out of bed when she heard the loud scream coming from down stairs, she raced down as fast as her feet would carry her, when she got down she saw her mum on the phone obviously shocked about something, but she couldn't figure out what. When she finally got her mums attention she hung up the phone, she had no idea how to tell Buffy this, but from the look she was receiving she could tell that she wanted an answer, she slowly made her way to the couch with Buffy following her with a questioning gaze,

"That was the hospital on the phone Buffy, it's about Xander." she could tell by the look on her daughters face she was expecting bad news, she knew that what she had to tell her wasn't bad it was just shocking, how could she tell her that the teenage boy that had a hole through him last night has some how vanished from the hospital, and so have the clothes that were left for him, as she went to finish what she was saying a knock at the door cut her off, Buffy quickly ran to the door to stop her mum from saying she feared, that Xander had died last night, when she opened the door she couldn't believe who was standing there smiling at her, all she could do was let out a loud shriek of happiness.

Joyce was still sitting on the couch trying to figure out how to best tell her daughter when she heard her shriek, mistaking it for fear she quickly made her way to the door but stopped when she saw that Buffy had her arms around Xander's neck.

"But how." Buffy started, "I mean…… are you ok," Xander simply laughed at Buffy, he knew how much of a shock it must be for her to see him standing here, especially since last night she had no idea if he was going to live or die, he looked up and saw Joyce standing there staring at him as of he was a ghost, he slowly removed Buffy's arms from around his neck and made his way over,

"Errm, thanks for bringing the clothes for me." he quickly hugged Joyce before letting go, with his own mum dying years earlier he had no idea what to do around other peoples anymore, Joyce simply smiled at him before walking away, before he had a chance to turn around Buffy jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling crazily, he almost stumbled into a wall thanks to the sudden weight, but was able to keep himself and Buffy up,

"You can give me a ride today" he heard Buffy laugh before getting off his back and running upstairs to get ready for school.

The ride to Sunnydale high was quite, not a uncomfortable quite, but Xander knew that questions would soon be getting asked of him about last night and how he as able to heal was quickly as he did, he went to open his door when he felt a hand grab his forearm, he turned his head to look at Buffy who was staring intently at him,

"We need to talk." she said quietly, Xander gave her a half smile, he knew that she wanted to talk about last night, but he wanted to talk to her about things as well, he slowly rubbed her cheek with his thumb,

"And we will." he responded before getting out the car, he never saw the smile that lit up her face when he said that, she knew what he wanted to talk about and it was a lot happier then what she wanted to say.

When Xander closed his car door he looked around the High school, he could feel all the different looks he was getting off the students that where at the Bronze the previous night, it looked like that was the first time something unnatural had happened to them , but this being a hell mouth he didn't see how that was possible, Buffy quickly came to his side and looped her arm through his, he looked down at her and saw the same smile she had when she opened the door and saw him standing there less then a hour ago.

"Come on, we can talk in the library." and with that she dragged him into the school


	11. A new watcher

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C  
Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.  
**A/N: Anyone that thought the last chapter was lacking, I agree . It wasnt't the one I had ready to put up I was planning on Buffy and Xander talking in the library about what had hapened in the Brone and Xander asking her out. Xander's new watcher was going to be introduced, but my computer crashed on me as I was finsihing it and it never saved, every time I tried to rewrite it, it never looked the same so I ended up with what I uploaded, but what should have happened last chapter will happen in this one. Giles' death will also be mentioned, and will Xander go looking for Angel?**

Buffy and Xander walked towards the library in silence, they both knew what was going to be talked about, they knew who was going to initiate the conversation, but what they didn't know was who was going to speak first. As they got closer to the library Xander looked down at Buffy and saw her nervousness, he could tell she had no idea what to say to him about what had happened at the Bronze, it was going to be hard to get her to understand and even harder for her not to tell other people and alienate him, he had made sure no one in Miami had ever found out about him being a slayer and about what goes bump in the night.

When they got to the library Xander held the door open for Buffy to go through, as he turned to follow he almost walked straight into her as she had only moved about three feet before stopping, with their difference in height Xander could easily see over the top of her head at what had made her freeze, a woman that looked like she was in her thirties was walking around the library mumbling to herself, Xander stared at her in confusion, he knew that he had never seen her in the school during his short time here and by the look on Buffy's face she hadn't either, the woman seemed to have no idea that they were there, with his hand placed on Buffy's back he slowly pushed her further into the library and let the doors close, the noise of the doors swinging back and forth seemed to bring the woman out of her daze, she stared at the duo with a scrutinizing look before slowly making her way over to them, Xander knew that they were safe but he still pulled Buffy back to him and put his arm around her protectively, the woman didn't seem to notice or care, she slowly extended her hand out towards Buffy,

"I'm Jenny Calender I'm going to be taking over the library, and you are?" Xander narrowed his eyes when she said that she would be taking over the library, 'what happened to Giles', Buffy went to raise her hand but stopped when she felt something holding her, she looked down and noticed for the first time that Xander had his arm around her waist, she fought back the blush that was creeping up her neck, she smiled at Jenny,

"I'm Buffy Summers" she replied quietly, Jenny had noticed the way Xander had wrapped his arm around Buffy and the look on her face when she seemed to realize that, a impish glint formed in her eyes as she look between the two,

"So this must be the boyfriend." she said looking up at Xander then back to Buffy who was turning different shades of red, she quickly jumped away from Xander who merely raised his eyebrow in response, he didn't reply to the statement, as he was watching Buffy was she was still turning red in embarrassment, he was torn between amusement at her reaction and confusion, she didn't seem to mind him having his arm around her before it was assumed he was her boyfriend.

"h. He's not, I I mean we're n, not…." Buffy was now turning red as she couldn't get her words out, and it didn't help that Xander wasn't saying anything, instead he was standing there with a smirk forming at the side of his mouth, he noticed the look she was giving him and decided that it would be the least he could do to help her since it was because he had grabbed her that it was thought they were dating.

"I'm Xander Harris," he said now looking back at Jenny, who also seemed to be amused by Buffy's reaction it seemed, she did a double take when she heard Xander say his name, she quickly looked at him, 'is it him? It can't be, but the council did send me to this school and said that the name would be Xander Harris.' Both Buffy and Xander had noticed how Jenny had froze when Xander had told her his name they shared a confused glance, her reaction quickly put Xander on his guard, the way she reacted had made him suspicious. Jenny snapped out of her daze when she saw the looks she was getting, she smiled to try and say that everything was ok, it seemed to work on Buffy who moved over to the table, but Xander hadn't removed his questioning stare, Jenny knew she would have to tell him but she didn't know if Buffy knew,

"Can I talk to you privately?" she asked Xander, while nodding to the office in the library, Xander nodded his reply and walked ahead to the office with Jenny falling instep behind him, when they entered the office she closed the door to make sure that Buffy wouldn't hear the conversation, she still didn't for sure that Xander was the slayer, she slowly pulled a small knife from her pocket and tossed it at the back of Xander's head. As if he knew what she was going to do Xander side stepped the knife, he quickly spun around and had a look of rage in his eyes as he advanced on his would be attacker, Jenny quickly backed up, she had never known a slayer to have reactions that quick before.

"Stop. Please." she begged putting her hands up in defence, " It wasn't to attack you, I had to see if you were the slayer." at hearing the word slayer Xander stopped, how would see know about him being the slayer, when nothing happened Jenny lowered her hands and saw him standing there glaring at her, she knew she had to be very careful, it seemed like he had no idea why she was there, then again from the look on his face when she said that she was taking over the library it was obvious he had no idea. "The council has sent me to be your new watcher." she told him hoping that he would believe her, the snort that she heard proved he hadn't.

"What do you mean, my new watcher?" Xander asked while leaning against one of the tables in the office, "I already have a watcher," he looked at the clock above the door way, "and where the hell is Giles anyway." Jenny shot him a shocked look, he really has no idea what about this, she slowly made her way over to Xander and stood in front of him, she wasn't used to this type of thing. That wasn't to say she was as cold as the other watchers the council had, just the opposite, she was more friendly and gave slayers a lot more freedom then the council thought they should have, but she had never told anyone that someone they knew was dead.

"Um, Rupert Giles, was killed last night at the harvest." Xander's eyes shot up at this, One. How did she know about the harvest, and Two. What was Giles doing there, he knew that he wouldn't have been able to made a difference. Jenny could see the questions in his eyes and decided to answer them for him, "If you wondering how I know about the harvest, its quite simple, all the council does, it was prophesied that it would take place for a ancient vampire to be free to walk the Earth again. So congratulations with stopping it. And I suspect that Giles went to where the harvest was taking place to try and help you." Jenny waited a couple of minutes for Xander to say something, anything but he didn't, Xander looked up when he heard someone tapping their feet on the floor. Loudly. Jenny smiled at him, "it seems your friend is growing impatient," Xander's laugh cut her off, he quickly shot her an apologetic look for interrupting her. "I'm not going to stop you from telling her what you are, and what you do. In fact it might help to have some that knows. The school will be told a different reason of Giles' death, even if you tell her the real one." with a nod of gratitude Xander made his way out of the office and towards an impatient Buffy, when he looked up he saw Buffy staring at him in anger because she was left so long, he shot her a smile in hopes of deflating her anger but to no avail. He slowly made his way over to where she was sitting,

"So Buffy." he began, "what did you want to talk to me about?" Buffy quickly removed her self from the seat and pointed to the clock on the far wall that showed the classes were about to begin.

"Its too late NOW!", she shouted, "it'll have to wait to the break, that is if I even still want to talk to you about it." with that Buffy stormed out of the library leaving behind a bewildered Xander.

* * *

Xander's first two lessons seemed to drag by, he couldn't seem to be able to write down even the most basic of notes, it didn't help that nearly all the class kept shooting him looks like he might jump up and kill them all, he sighed it wasn't that unexpected seeing as how most of them where at the Bronze the night before, he looked around and noticed Cordelia wasn't in, 'probably because Harmony died', no matter if he didn't like the girl he still didn't want her killed. The other reason he couldn't concentrate was because of Buffy, he had decided on the car ride to the school that he was going to ask her out, she seemed to be in such a good mood her felt for sure that she would say yes to him, but that was before they had got to the library and he had met his new watcher, he didn't know if Buffy was going to ask him about last night, but if he wanted her to be his girlfriend then he was going to have to tell her, 'just hope see doesn't run away screaming when I tell her what happened in the Bronze'. 

When the bell finally rang he slowly made his way out of the class, he was going to make his way to Buffy's class when he saw her standing against the lockers waiting for him, he made his way over and stood next to her,

"So, you still wanna have that talk?" he asked, you would have to be deaf to miss the amusement in his voice, the events of her earlier in the day replayed over in his head when she blushed after Jenny had thought Xander was her boyfriend, 'well with any luck, by the time the we've finished I will be.'

"I'm here, so I must." Buffy said with no humour in her voice before leading the way to the library, Xander followed her wondering how such a small person could make so much noise while stomping down a hallway, when they got to the library for the second time that day Jenny was no where to be seen, 'so far so good', Buffy walked back over to her seat and pointed to the one opposite it, "Sit!" she nearly spat at Xander, he raised his eyebrow at her, but sat down anyway, when he looked across at Buffy she was glaring at him, 'ok what the fuck is her problem' he quickly pushed down his anger, he needed to be calm to ask her this.

"Buffy, I was wanted to now if you'd go out with me?", "What was that last night?" they both asked at the same time, for a few minutes neither of them spoke expecting the other person to answer their question first, Xander finally decided to break the silence, "well will you?" Buffy stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking, "I'll give you my answer after you tell me what happened at the Bronze last night." she said smugly, Xander couldn't believe her, 'what is she twelve', he sat there trying to figure out how to tell her what last night was, something like this had never happened to him before, he usually had girls falling at his feet, he never had to answer one of their questions before they told him if they'd go out with him. After a few minutes more of thinking he decided to tell her the truth, hell if she believed him he could get Jenny to explain it better for him.

"Well. Buffy, you see," she merely looked at him waiting for him to continue, he really had no idea how to do this, "last night at the Bronze. They were vampires." there he said it, he looked up to gauge her reaction to it but found he couldn't as it was expressionless.

"Vampire?" she repeated while looking at him, "and what does that make you. Some kind of vampire and demon killer." she said while laughing, Xander stared at her, a part of him knew she wouldn't believe him, but he had hoped she would,  
"Well yea, actually." he noticed her disbelieving look before continuing, "think about it Buffy, their faces when you saw them at the Bronze, the fact that they were biting peoples necks and draining their blood. Fuck the fact that once I slammed a piece of wood into their hearts they burst into dust." he could tell that she wasn't believing any of it, in fact from the look on her face she thought he was crazy,

"My god," Buffy said, "you are completely insane, you think vampire's demons are real and you kill them." Buffy said while moving out of her chair, "and you want me to go out with you" she laughed while moving towards the exit, "your fucking crazy, and you better stay away from me." with that she left the library, no doubt to tell everyone what he had said to her, Xander sighed and put his head on the table, after a minute his anger began to grow, he stood up and took a step away from the chair.

"ARGGGHHHH!" he screamed as he round housed kicked it over the bookstands in the library, he slowly turned around and walked out of the library, 'the rest of the day is going to kill me'.

* * *

Xander was walking around one of the many cemeteries Sunnydale had to offer, ever since Buffy's reaction to what he had told her earlier in the day, he had a lot of pent up aggression, aggression he planned on taking out on the undead or demonic part of the population. He knew Buffy wouldn't have taken the news well, but he had never expected the reaction he got, he now knew by telling her he had thrown away any chance he had with her, he had saw this by the way she was flirting with Larry at lunch, he had wanted to do something about it because of the jealousy raging with in him, but he also realized that there would be no point in doing so. She had made her choice. What wasn't helping was the fact that there seemed to be no vampire activity tonight, it wouldn't be a good idea to go home and have a run in with his drunken excuse of a dad if he still had all this aggression, he noticed someone making there way across the cemetery and he could tell from the way they were moving they were definitely not human.

Xander stealthily made his way towards the figure, keeping himself out of sight at all time wanting a sneak attack that would give his victim no chance at all. He hid himself behind a tree when the person stopped and started to look around, that answered it, definitely not human, he knew he was making barely a sound when he made his way across and since he had met very few demons with such good hearing it had to be a vampire. When the figure turned around to look in his direction Xander's rage spiked to new heights, it was Angel. 'This night might actually turn out not so bad after all', Angel had started to move again Xander climbed up the he was behind and walked across the branches, hoping that it would make it harder for Angel to notice him since he would be higher up. His slayer agility made it easy for him to jump from tree to tree whilst keeping tabs on his soon to be victim, once again stopped again outside a Mausoleum, Xander struck he leapt from the tree and straight at Angel, he didn't have time to react. Xander landed on Angel's shoulders forcing the vampire to ground, he quickly jumped off and kicked Angel in the face knocking him out cold, he looked around to see if any one had noticed the attack before picking Angel up in a fireman carry, he knew just the place to go to.

* * *

Buffy and Willow were sitting inside Starbucks, Buffy was informing her friend of the days events, since she had stayed off to try and cope with what she had seen the night before. She was going to tell her about Xander asking her out and that she had said no, the reason being what he had said to her after it, but she had no idea how to tell Willow that Xander thought vampires and demons were real and that he fought them. The more she thought about it the crazier it seemed, but there was a small part of her that believed him, people always went missing in Sunnydale, probably more then anywhere else, and if the person was dead when they were found it was all hushed up, no details given to anyone, not even the family.

"So?" Willow asked her friend that seemed very interested in her latte, she also seemed to be lost in her own little world,

"So what?" Buffy asked innocently, she knew what was going to be asked but she still had to figure out how to tell Willow her reason for saying no. Willow gave a exasperated sigh.

"Did Xander ask you out yet, or didn't he?" she asked while looking at her friend, she hoped he did, it was obvious to anyone with eyes the attraction between them, Buffy frowned.

"Oh that. He asked me out." she said, if it was possible Willows grin covered her whole face, granted, if last night had never happened and Xander had asked her out she would probably be wearing the same expression, "and I said no." Willows smile fell, and was replaced by a confused look.

"What? Why?, you two like each other. Why would you say no?" Willow was staring at Buffy waiting for an answer, Buffy couldn't look at her.

"Because earlier when we were talking. I noticed he seems to be a little crazy." she said hoping that it would stop Willow from asking anymore questions. It didn't but as soon as Willow opened her mouth a different voice cut her off.

"You two must be talking about Xander Harris.", both Buffy and Willow spun around to see who had spoke, a girl that could have only have been one or two years older then them was standing there, "I'm sorry, I was going past and I couldn't help but hear you, I'm Darla," she said, Willow sat there in a stunned silence while Buffy glared at the newcomer, 'like hell she couldn't help but hear us',

"I'm Buffy, and that's Willow" she replied while pointing at her friend, 'now maybe she'll go away and let us finish our conversation', that wasn't the case as Darla sat down at their table, "so how do you and Xander know each other?" Buffy asked her glare never wavering,

"Oh. We go way back." Darla answer with a smile, Willow noticed the jealousy playing in Buffy's eyes, 'for someone that told him she didn't want to go out with him, why is she jealous', she knew that she would have to intervene to stop a argument.

"Buffy, I think its time we head back to yours." she said, she wasted no time in pulling Buffy out of her seat and towards the door, leaving Darla on her own.

* * *

Xander had finally got to where he wanted, the abandoned mansion o Crawford street, he repositioned Angel on his shoulders, 'for a dead guy, he sure weighs a lot', Xander had come here shortly after moving to Sunnydale, he found it a good place to store some of his bigger weapons, it wasn't a good idea to leave them in his house incase someone found them. He made his way into the mansion and dropped Angel onto the floor, before walking over to the chest that was next to the fire place, it took him a few minutes before he found the chains and shackles that were in there, he looked up for a place to put them, the only place he found in reach was the door way to the garden. He attacked one end to the door way before making his way back to Angel, this time instead of carrying him, he grabbed his foot and dragged him across the floor, he locked Angels feet in the shackles and pulled of the chain before tying it to a hook coming out of the wall, he doubled checked to make sure everything was secure before going over to the fire place. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit it before throwing it in, knowing it would take a few minutes before the heated up enough, he went back to the chest and started pulling out different items, he covered the table with an assortment of daggers and skewers.

Angel slowly opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was, or who had attacked him, but he did know that he was bound and that he was upside down. When he looked around the room he saw someone standing by the fire place and they seemed to be heating something up, it only took seconds before he recognized that it was Xander,

"You? What do you think your doing!?" he shouted, Xander spun around only now noticing that Angel was awake, he simply grinned before turning away back to the fire place and the skewer he was holding in it, he could see the metal was starting to glow so it seemed hot enough, it one movement he turned back around and threw the skewer at Angel, before making his way to him, Angel screamed out in pain and the object was embedded in his stomach, only one or two inches of it were still sticking out, it was obvious what Xander had been doing by the fire place now, "Why?" Angel asked him. Xander's eyes narrowed has he grabbed the small part of the skewer and twisted it, Angel screamed out in pain again, after a few seconds Xander forced the rest of it into Angels stomach.

"You want to why?" he said while moving back over to the table, "its simple really, its revenge or what you did to me at the Bronze," he picked up a second skewer and started to heat it up again, he noticed the look of shock on Angel's face, "oh, you didn't think I'd find out did you?" before Angel could reply, another skewer was thrown at him, this one getting him in his chest, he could feel and smell his skin burning, "don't worry Angel, this is nothing, nothing compared to what I have planned for you." Angel looked up and saw Xander pouring a bottle of liquid over a serrated dagger.

"What is that?" Angel asked, when Xander looked back him he tried again, "in the glass bottle what is it?" when he saw the malevolent look on Xander's face he knew that he really didn't want to know.

"This?" Xander laughed, "this is holy water" he said, with out a second thought, he threw the bottle at Angel, it connected and smashed on Angel's face, the screams of pain mixed with the smell of burning flesh were starting to annoy Xander, he made his way over to Angel, still grinning, he raised the dagger and stabbed Angel several times before stopping, he looked at his watch before kneeling down to Angel's face, "you'd think someone was killing you, with all the noise you make," he looked back at his watch, "I've got to go now, but just so you know, sunrise is in about seven hours." with that Xander kicked the door leading to the garden open before walking out, "I'll be back tomorrow to either finish you off, or to dust you up." he laughed before leaving 


	12. Not the centre of everyone's universe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C  
Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.

**A/N: In either this chapter or the next one, I'm going to have Buffy start to date Owen. I'm going to try and keep it this way for a while to be able to develop Xander's darker personalily. I know I've put it as a B/X fic and they will get together, but it mightn't be until after the Master, I'm still going to try and keep close to the major points in the series, like Spike and Dru coming in. I know Willow and Jesse haven't had much to do in the last few chapters, I'm going to bring Willow's importance back into the story, but I dont know about Jesse. Also in a few chapters I'm going to right about were the nightmares become real, so if anyone has any ideas on what some of the nightmares can be let me know. Thanks  
**

Xander's walk home took surprisingly less time then he thought it would have, he put it down to how much more relaxed he felt now compared to earlier on when he was at school, of course the relaxed feeling left him when he was walking past Buffy's house, since their talk in the library they hadn't spoken or even looked art each other for the rest of the day, Xander could tell that Willow had tried to find out what had happened but it seemed unsuccessful. He continued his solitary walk towards his house and was mildly shocked when he saw that the lights had been left on, he slowly opened the front door not really knowing what to see, he was shocked to see his dad sitting on the couch watching the T.V, unexpectedly sober, 'and here I thought he'd be passed out' he made his way to the stairs before his dads voice stopped him,

"Where do you think you've been boy?" Xander turned around, he was surprised his dad had spoken to him, half the time it didn't seem like he knew who was in the house with him, his bad mood returned quickly,

"Since when have I answered to you?" Xander nearly spat out, his dad glared at him, "we both know you don't care where I was. So don't pretend to be the caring parent." he added before going up the stairs. His dad snarled at the space his son once occupied, they had never been close to each other, a fact that was only amplified once his wife had died.

Xander quickly stripped himself before crashing on to his bed, he knew sleep wouldn't be easy to find tonight and he wanted to stay downstairs until he was tired, but that went out the window when he saw who was still awake, as he lay on his bed the events of the day keeping replaying in his mind, once again he could feel his anger swell, instead of going back out and looking for a fight he threw himself face down onto his pillow. It took a long time before he found sleep.

* * *

Buffy and Willow were walking the nearly empty corridors of the school, they had got there far to earlier because Joyce had woken them up as she was leaving to go to the art gallery. Buffy had no idea why her mum just didn't leave them in bed for a while longer and then phone up when it was time for them to get up, but that was her mum. 

"So are you going to finish telling me what happened between you and Xander yesterday?" Willow asked as more students started to come into the school, Buffy rolled her eyes at her friend, it seemed like Xander was her favourite thing to talk about,

"No. I'm not" Buffy said, "there's really nothing to talk about" when she saw the look she was getting she added "despite what you might think me and Xander aren't together, and we're not going to be getting together either, so don't try and play little miss match maker." Willow sighed at her friends ability to know what she was going to try and do, but she understood that if she didn't want to be with Xander then she wouldn't force the issue. Cordelia was walking past the duo and heard what they were saying,

"Really, why am I not surprised Xander realized he wants nothing to do with you?" she asked snidely, she really had nothing against Buffy except for social standing in the school, but when Xander started to show an interest in Buffy, she had a better reason not to like her.

"Xander not want me?" Buffy laughed, "oh poor Cordelia, its me that said no to him. Come on Willow we need to go to our lockers." Buffy and Willow walked off leaving a dumbfound Cordelia standing there, 'there's not way she'd say no to Xander. I just know it' she quickly ran off in the opposite direction that Buffy went in.

When Buffy and Willow got to their lockers they saw Xander standing outside his, Buffy froze a little but Willow smiled at her new friend, even with whatever had happened between the two she had no reason to not be friendly.

"Hey, Xander." she called out when they where at their lockers, he looked up at Buffy and Willow staring at him, well Willow staring and Buffy glaring, he turned back to his locker without reply, this shocked Willow, 'I still thought he'd be ok with me', she turned to see Buffy's reaction but saw her friend was already making her way to Xander,

"Hey asshole, is there any reason to be rude." Xander snarled down at her, and turned looked up at Willow, he gave her an apologetic smile and then looked back at Buffy as he raised his eyebrow as if to ask what was she still doing there. Buffy glared at him before removing something from her pocket, when she held it out to Xander it took him a few seconds to notice that it was the cross and necklace that he had given her. He snatched it out of her hand and tossed it into his locked before slamming the door and walking off, Willow moved over to where Buffy was,

"What was all that about?" Buffy gave her an innocent look and went to open her mouth, but the bell cut her off, "come on time for class." Willow said pulling Buffy along, "you know Xander's in it." she added as an afterthought.**  
**

* * *

Xander walked into the class just a few seconds before the teacher like he always did, and made his way to the back where his seat, as he neared it he saw some boy sitting there talking to Buffy and Willow he narrowed his eyes, 'what's his name again. Arggh like it matters' The three of them looked up as Xander stood at the opposite side of the desk and glared down at the male. 

"Your in my seat." Xander said, he smiled ruefully but made no attempt to move, Xander quirked his brow and went to say something else until Willow cut him off,

"Xander this is Owen, his one of Buffy's friends." Xander's gaze never left him, instead it only intensified,

"That doesn't change the fact his in my seat." he repeated, Owen stood up and walked around the desk to be face to face with a now deeply amused Xander.

"Look Xander, there are plenty of other seats around the class." A small smirk appeared on Xander's face, as Owen went to turn away Xander shoved him hard in the chest sending him crashing into a desk a few feet away,

"Yea, and now your at one." he replied kicking Owens stuff out from under the desk and sitting down, the teacher like the rest of the class noticed this some of the student turned to the teacher to see what he was going to do.

"Well now that the seating arrangements have been sorted can we continue?" he asked no one in particular before handing out books for the class. Xander sat there with a smug smile on his face, he could see Willow trying to contain her amusement and Buffy glaring at them from the corner of her eye, he slowly turned to face Buffy to see if she was going to say anything to him, Buffy glared at him for a few seconds longer before turning away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Buffy asked Xander turning back to face him, when he looked back at Buffy his expression said I have no idea what you are talking about, "that with you and Owen, are you that jealous if someone talks to me." Xander standing laughing,

"Me jealous of him." his laughter continued his caused to irritate Buffy even further, Xander had heard the conversation that was taking place before he got to his seat and his was going to show that he heard it, "you know Buff. You can date whoever you want." the shocked look on Buffy's face was exactly what he was going for. The look only last for a brief amount of time,

"Your right I can date whoever I want." she said watching Xander's reaction, "and that means I'm not going to date you, even though you don't seem to understand what no means." Xander looked at Buffy he could tell she was going to try and get him to mention what happened between them, " I mean its obvious you want me." she finished with the smuggest smile he had ever seen. 'Time to knock that grin off her face'

"Me want you. don't flatter yourself," the smile quickly left Buffy's face and was replaced with a disbelieving look, "I mean look at you, you flirt with anything that goes past." Buffy's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits,

"Well you seemed interested until yesterday." she retorted, the whole class had turned around to watch this exchange, after a few attempts the teacher had given up trying to pull their attention back to him. Xander stood out of his seat and looked down at Buffy,

"Interested in you, someone thinks highly of themselves. Newsflash Buffy, you are not the centre of everyone's universe." with that Xander made his way out of the class leaving behind a speechless Buffy and a amused class.

* * *

Xander had gone to the library to find Jenny, he decided since he left the class earlier he might as well get some training in, and what better way then see how his watcher could cope, he knew there was a break after the lesson because of what happened to Giles so it gave him about thirty to forty five minutes. When he entered the library he saw Jenny leaning against the table looking as bored as he felt. 

"So any evil to kill tonight?" he asked as he walked over to her, she looked shocked at his light attitude when asking about it,

"Well no, not that I've heard of. And what are you doing here,?" Xander started to walk towards the cage that held the weapons and training equipment, he went in and came out holding a pair of mitts,

"Oh, that. I got let out early." he smiled as he threw the mitts towards her, "wanna spar?" Jenny didn't answer him, but pulled on the mitts and walked to the middle of the room before putting her hands up, Xander dropped into his fighting stance, the second after he dropped into it he started pulling off combo after combo, finishing each other differently, he didn't punch or kick as fast as he could have incase he caught her, and punching someone across the room isn't a good thing. Unless they deserve it. Jenny took a few steps back and stretched her arms so the mitts where above her head, Xander grinned at her and took a few steps back himself, he started of in a run but after about four steps he went into a handstand, instead of completing it he drove he backs of his feet into the centre of each mitt before going back to his feet.

He saw the wide eyed look on Jenny's face and spun around to see Buffy, Willow and Owen all standing there staring at him with mouths wide open, he quickly looked back at Jenny,

"This is so not good." The trio at the door hadn't moved since they came in, and they were still staring at him, Buffy was the first one to come out of her daze,

"What the hell was that just now?!" this outburst seemed to knock her two companions out of there daze as well, "well I'm waiting," Xander looked at her before sitting on the table, he watched as Jenny left the library saying she needed to find someone, Xander saw that he was still expected to tell them,

"I don't answer to you." he said simply, this got a yell of outrage off Buffy as she stormed over to him, followed by Willow and Owen, the amused expression came back to Xander's face as Buffy glared at him,

"The hell you don't, I want a answer and I want it NOW!" instead of trying to look intimidating like she wanted Xander thought she looked like a child throwing a temper tantrum, he watched as Owen put his arms around Buffy's waist and she relaxed into his chest,

"Buffy babe, calm down. I'm sure he'll tell us." Owen said reassuringly, Xander watched them and couldn't believe that they thought he was going to tell them or that they had any right to know, he jumped off the table and stood face to face with Owen,

"No I'm not going to tell you, because you don't need to know." he went to walk past them but felt Owen grab his elbow, he looked down at his hand before looking at Owens face, a darker look covering it,

"You see what I'm doing here, I'm applying pressure to the bone and if enough pressure is applied the bone will snap, so you will tell us what we want to know." Xander eyes looked like they had turned black as they burnt into Owen,

"Oh, is that what your doing?" he asked, "because you see when I do this" he quickly pulled Owens hand off and slammed his head into the table holding his arm in a way that would easily dislocate it "I'm telling you that if you ever touch me again, I will break your arm off." to prove his point the started to bend Owens arm back at an sickening angle, another turn and he knew the arm would be dislocated, but he let go as the library doors opened up.

Cordelia walked into the library and looked at the four people there,

"What are you still doing here,?" when all she got in reply was blank looks she added, "don't you know that its half a day because of Giles." as soon as she said that Xander was walking to the door to leave, he turned around and gave a light slap to Cordelia's ass,

"Thanks" he said as he left.

* * *

Xander walked into the Crawford mansion, he wasn't surprised that Angel wasn't hanging where he had left him, what he was surprised about was that there was no dust under the chains, and also that the shackles had been pulled open, he leaned down to feel for any dust on the floor and was surprised at what he saw, small droplets of blood leading further into the mansion, when he stood back up he closed the door to block any sunlight and followed the blood. There in the corner was a beaten and battered Angel, Xander smiled as he saw the extent of the injuries, it looked like Angel had cut out most if not all of the skewers using one of the daggers that were left, he still had no idea how he broke the shackles in his weakened state, but that didn't matter. 

"Angel, Angel, Angel," he started as he picked up the skewers and cleared the table of any weapons, "looks like someone tried to kill you, we both know why your still here," he smiled as Angel looked at him, "by the time you broke the shackles the sun was up so all you could do was run to the other side of the room, and close the door before finding the darkest corner." He picked Angel up and dropped him back first on the table, he dragged the chest over from the fireplace and used it as a seat, "you see my watcher said she hasn't heard about any trouble happening in Sunnydale, but I know you know what happens," he pointed with the hand holding the skewers when he said Angel knows what happens, he also saw his shocked look when he mentioned his watcher, "oh didn't you know, the council sent me a new one," he walked around the table to where his feet where, "you know after you killed Giles." with that Xander drove a skewer through Angel's ankle, securing it to the table, he walked over to his other foot, "then again it was also you that put me in hospital, but we already knew that" he drove a second skewer through Angel's other ankle making him scream out in pain, "Come one take it like a man," he spread bother of Angel's arms out before driving skewers into both of his hands making sure that they went into the table beneath him, he picked the table up so that Angel was on the back legs, he smiled wickedly as he looked at Angel held in a crucifix position. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the cross and necklace Buffy had returned, he knew there was a reason he went back to his locker before he left.

"Xander, I'm sorry. Really. If you let you go, I promise I'll help you." Angel begged, Xander watched him before forcing the cross into his mouth and putting his hand over it so he could spit it out, he watched with sadistic relish as Angel shook his head side to side trying to shake Xander's hand off his mouth so he could spit out the cross, he could see the burns forming on the outside of his mouth and could only imagine the damage that was being done to the inside, after a few minutes longer Xander pulled the cross out of Angel's mouth and sat back down on the chest, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked down at the time, he was surprised that it was already turning seven, he hadn't thought he had been here that long.

"Well Angel, it looks like we have to cut short today," he looked up and saw the relief on Angel's face, "don't worry though, I'll be back later.", Xander left the mansion after that and headed towards the Bronze, he knew that Buffy was going to start another argument with him, and seeing how he won the last one he was looking forward to it.

* * *

"Can you believe what Xander did to Owen before, the doctor said he was lucky his arm wasn't ripped out the socket." Buffy ranted to Willow while sitting in the Bronze, Willow took a sip of her drink while she listened to Buffy, she had been like this for a few hours now, ever since she got back from Owen's house, it was fact now that Buffy and Owen were dating but Willow couldn't see how Buffy had put her feelings for Xander aside so quickly, 

"Well in all fairness Buffy, Owen did attack him first," when she received a glare from her friend she quickly added, "not that Xander was right to do what he did to him, but I;m just saying." the two sat in silence for a while seemingly lost in their thoughts, while it was a shock what happened Willow did think it was funny how quickly Xander took control when Owen grabbed him, she had never seen anything like that before,

"I cant believe him, he's such a insensitive bastard." a voice from behind them asked the question that Willow was going to ask,

"Whose a bastard, someone I know?" both Buffy and Willow turned around to see Xander standing behind them, he smiled at Willow before turning back to Buffy, "so this bastard is?" he tilted his head to the side while waiting for an answer off her, Buffy sat there shocked, she had no idea how he got there without making a sound, ever since yesterday and what he had said she started thinking about all the strange things that happened in Sunnydale. Not that she believed him though.

"The bastard, oh that's you." Buffy replied as if she had told someone the time, Willow mentally kicked herself, 'a few days ago these two would have been flirting and now all they want to do is trade insults', she sat back and waited for Xander's reaction, she could see Buffy waiting for the same thing. Xander smiled down at Buffy with a condescending look on his face,

"How's Owen's arm?" he asked, with a curiosity that made it seem like he wasn't the one that had done it to him, the look on Buffy's face was pure rage, she reached over and went to throw her drink in his face but found his hand covering it before she could bring it up, she hadn't saw him arm move, with a look at Willow she could tell that she hadn't saw him move either. Xander looked at the two and could tell they were trying to figure out how he moved his arm so quick, "Fast reflexes." he said simply, with a flick of his wrist he uncovered the drink and brought it straight up into Buffy's face soaking her, before walking away.

"Arrghhh." Buffy screamed, "get back here you bastard", she quickly got up and went looking for Xander and where ever he had gone to, Willow was left sitting there trying to fight back her laughter, once again Xander had got one up over Buffy, she looked across the Bronze and saw someone staring at her from a few tables away, she smiled shyly at him before taking some more of her drink. This was no way she was following Buffy and getting involved in this.

Buffy had quickly found Xander standing by the bar with his back to her, her clothes and hair still wet from the drink he threw on her, she couldn't waste the opportunity she had when she saw someone's drink on a table, silently she picked it up and moved behind Xander, quickly she poured it over his head with a grin, she didn't get the response that she hoped for, instead of arguing with her Xander simply walked away from her and out of the Bronze, a small smile formed on her face, a win was still a win.

* * *

Xander slowly walked back towards the mansion, he knew that Buffy was looking for revenge after he poured the drink over her, that's why he hadn't moved when he had heard her behind him. He knew what she was planning on doing. Silently opening and closing the door, he made his way to where he had left Angel a few hours earlier, it was time to stop planning around here and get straight to the point, he saw Angel watching him as soon as he came into view, 

"I want to know everything you know about the Master and his plans," Xander said walking over towards him, Angel's eyes went wide, he had some nerve first torture him for two days and now he wants his help,

"I don't know anything," Angel replied stubbornly, from the look on Xander's face he could tell it was the wrong answer. Xander quickly made his way to Angel and forced the cross back into his mouth and making sure he couldn't spit it out again,

"Really because I think you do know, see if you don't tell me I can keep this up for weeks with out getting bored." after a few minutes Angel started nodding his head, Xander had no idea why he was doing this and took the cross out of his mouth to see what he wanted, "you gonna tell me?" he asked, Angel nodded slowly while looking at Xander.

"The Master," he started, "he's bringing in………"

"He's bringing in what?!" Xander yelled,

"He's bringing in the three."


	13. How the mighty fall, Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C  
Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.

**A/N: Buffy and Xander have a agrument in the street. But with the attraction hiding just beneath the surface what happens.**

Xander woke up startled, a quick look around showed he was in his own bed, but he had no idea how he got there, he laid his head back down as he remembered what had happened the night before. 'The Three'. He quickly jumped back up, part of him hoped that Angel was lying to him because of what he had done to him the past few days, but when he was told the three were coming he could see no deception in the vampires eyes.

"That's just great." as he got out of bed he looked across to his clock, it was after nine and it took him a few minutes to realize that it was the weekend so he had nowhere to go. He pulled on the clothes he was wearing the night before as he made his way out of his room. He decided that he would take a look around the town to see what it had since he hadn't had the chance during the week, but he knew that he would have to go on patrol tonight to see if the three where really coming or if they where already here.

* * *

Willows bouncing was starting to annoy Buffy, she asked her to stay the night before after what happened with Xander, she was also annoyed that Willow didn't believe that Xander walked away from a fight with her, with the sudden change between the two plus his attitude he didn't seem like the person to walk away from a fight.

"Buffy? What are we doing today?" Willow asked like a over excited child as they walked down the stairs, she really seemed to have far to much energy, she spun around at the bottom of the stairs and stared at Buffy waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"I'm going to see how Owen's doing after you know Xander attacked him." she answered, Willow noticed the look of anger in her face when she said Xander, and there was something else that passed over her face that Willow couldn't make out just yet.

As the two made it outside of Buffy's house they saw the object of Buffy's anger lounging on the lawn of his own house, Willow looked at Buffy and saw her staring at the shirtless Xander with her mouth open, Willow grinned inwardly, 'yea cause she doesn't like him at all',

"Errm. Buffy you know drool is not attractive. And aren't you supposed to be dating Owen instead of staring at other males?" Willow asked not able to keep the amusement out of her voice as she saw her life long friend blush bright red at being caught.

"I was not drooling or staring," Buffy replied as her face returned to its normal colour, "I just think its offensive that someone will lay there shirtless when knowing other people will have to go past, seems to be a bit egotistical to me." she added.

* * *

Xander could hear Buffy and Willows conversation as he laid on his back trying to relax before he went on his tour of the town, he found it funny as well as annoying because they thought he couldn't hear them and that Buffy thought he was doing it to get attention. As they stopped talking he walked onto his house to grab a t-shirt before back out, when he got outside he put the top on before taking a look around the street, he saw that Buffy and Willow were slowly walking down to his end of the street, he was going to take his car but decided against it and walked across his lawn and out of the street.

"Oh no, he's not egotistical at all is he Willow?" Buffy asked her friend, "you saw how he looked around after he put his t-shirt on, just more proof," Willow zoned out after a few minutes into her friends rant, she got that they obviously weren't getting along as well as they did when Xander first came to the school but it was starting to were her patience thin listening to Buffy constantly complain. "And have to noticed that he has to show off whenever someone with a testosterone level that might rivals his is around." Buffy continued not aware that Willow wasn't listening to her but Xander was.

Xander had slowed his pace to be only a few steps ahead of Buffy and Willow when he heard her start complaining again, 'it seems like that all she does', he had finally had enough and spun around to face them. Buffy was so caught up in her self made 'I Hate Xander club' she didn't see him spin around, when she turned back from Willow she jumped out of her skin when she was face to face with a very incensed Xander, her friend could see what was going to happen and took three steps away from them to watch the fireworks at a safe distance.

"I'm egotistical Buffy? This coming from you? Ever since I came to this town all I've heard out of your mouth is how lucky people are to have you around." Buffy's shock gave away to anger as Xander shouted at her,

"Yea, you are egotistical. Everyone saw what you did to Larry that wasn't showing off. And then what you did to Owen in the library, and how am I egotistical…….." she was cut off by Xander's laughter, it wasn't a amused laughter it was more of a I'm going to rip you apart with a smile on my face laughter,

"Who cares about what I did to Larry and Owen. You act like you care about him, but we both know that when he breaks up with you it wont take long before you find someone else."  
Xander went to turn around and leave so he didn't see the flames dancing in Buffy's eyes, or the look Willow had on her face when he called Buffy a slut, just not in those words.  
Buffy quickly ran in front of him,

"WHAT is THAT meant to MEAN!!!!! she screamed in his face, "are you trying to say I'm a slut is that it?" she watched angrily as Xander gave her the once over before smiling at her,

"Well aren't you, I mean look at how you dress." he said while smiling at her, "it looks like you want the attention off every male you go past." he looked at Buffy and saw her face red from anger, then a small smile formed on her face, she slowly walked up to him and then leaned against him while placing her hand on his chest,

"You didn't seem to mid how I dressed up until a few days ago," she said smiling at him, Xander could tell what she was trying to do and it pissed him off, 'two can play at this game' he placed his hands on Buffy's hips and pulled her closer to him enjoying to surprise on her face at what he had done,

"And here I thought you were dressing up for me up until a few days ago," he said while leaning down to her face. Willow rolled her eyes at them but then smiled, ' they both know how attracted the other is to them and they're using it against them,' she looked around and saw a lot of people were watching to see what would happen next. Buffy didn't know whether to kiss him or slap him, deciding to go for the former she started to lean up to his face and close her eyes, as Xander was leaning down to her, just before their lips met a voice stopped them.

"BUFFY!, What do you think your doing!" the two quickly jumped apart and turned to face a obviously hurt and angry Owen walk over to them, "here I am waiting for you to come to mine like you said you would, when I notice that you're a lot later then I thought you'd be so I decided to come look for you. And what do I see, you going to KISS HIM!" Owen shouted the last bit while pointing at Xander, who had a indifferent look on his face whist watching this outburst. Willow made her way over to him and stared at him few a minute almost like she was trying to force him to look at her. Buffy had no idea what you do or say. She knew that the kiss that was about to happen would have been mutual but she needed to get Owens anger away from her. She looked over to Xander, 'he already hates him so it wont hurt', she looked back at Owen ready to start her lie before shooting another look at Xander, 'forgive me'

"Owen you saw how he had hold of them, I couldn't move," Buffy started while lowering her head, 'think of upsetting memory', she never saw the looks of shock pass over the faces of Willow and Xander, when she thought of a good enough memory Buffy looked back up at Owen tears forming in her eyes, "just before you came he was going to force me to kiss him, you can see the size difference between us, I couldn't fight him off." she finished, the tears no coming down her face. She looked at Owen and saw that he was trying to figure out how real her excuse was, she then turned her head to Xander see saw a mixture o emotions play in his eyes, but the most obvious ones were anger and hurt.

Xander couldn't believe what Buffy had just said, and after looking down at Willow it seemed she couldn't believe it either. Not being able to find his voice Xander stood there waiting for the explosion of Owens anger, he didn't have to wait long.

Owen ran at Xander and grabbed him around the stomach trying to tackle him to the floor, the shock of it forced Xander to stumble a few steps back before he stopped moving. He wrapped his arms around Owens stomach and brought his knee into his face repeatedly, after only two shots he heard the noise of bones breaking but it didn't stop him from continuing his assault. In a true show on strength Xander picked Owen up over his and drove him backwards into the floor. He stood up and looked down at Owen lying prone on the floor, he knew he wasn't dead but he wouldn't be able to move around as well for a while, he turned around and saw people watching with a morbid fascination, Xander started to leave until a hand reached out and grabbed his arm, he didn't need to turn around to know who it belonged to, but he stopped to see what they wanted.

"Xander, I'm so sorry," Buffy started, " I didn't mean it, it was the first thing that came out." she finished, Xander quickly snatched his arm back before continuing his walk away form everyone, he could hear Buffy's cries as he walked away, but he made no move to turn back to her. He really had no idea where he was going, so he kept walking.

* * *

After hearing what had happened from Buffy and Willow, Joyce had said she would try to find Xander as she thought he deserved a huge apology after what her daughter had said he tried to do. She honestly didn't know if she would be able to find him let alone get him to listen to anything she had to say, and if he didn't then he really wouldn't blame him.

It took around forty minutes before Joyce found Xander sitting on a bench in the park, she had no idea what to say to him but knew things would only get worse between him and her daughter which was strange seeing as they weren't even together, she had been told what he had done to Owen and thought it had a certain humour to it, that he had tired to attack Xander in trying to get revenge for Buffy for something that was a lie only to be swatted away like a fly.

Joyce sat down next to him but didn't say anything she simply looked out at the park like he was doing, she had expected him to leave or tell her to at least, after a few minutes she turned to him,

"I'm Joyce Summers, Buffy's mum." she watched as his eyes darkened,

"I know who you are." was the cold reply, he didn't even turn to face her when he said it, he simply kept staring out at the park as if he was waiting for someone or something.

"Of course you do, we live in the same street, and after that thing at the Bronze….." she paused, she really didn't know what had happened at the Bronze and she didn't want to know, Xander sighed and turned to face her,

"Is there a reason you're here?" she noticed that he seemed to be tired when he asked the question, ' I suppose someone saying you tired to force them to kiss you would make to tired',

"Buffy is really sorry abo……" she stopped as a snort of laughter escaped Xander, she watched as he stood up and ran his hands through his hair,

"Leave," was the only thing he said with his back to her. Joyce wanted to fight for him to understand that her daughter truly was sorry, but she knew that right now it would be pointless, she had really hurt him, and no matter how he felt about her daughter deep down, maybe she had hurt him too much with what she had said to get herself out of trouble with Owen. Slowly she got to her feet and left Xander in the park before driving back to her house. Xander waited until he saw sure she was gone before turning back around, he really didn't think he could keep his anger in check around her after she said Buffy was sorry, he knew he wouldn't have struck her, but he didn't know what he would have said, with a sigh he looked up at the sun setting and headed to his house, with only a few more hours until it was dark he needed something to eat before he went on patrol.

* * *

Buffy and Willow waited in silence for Joyce to come back from trying to find and talk to Xander, the two friends had said a word to each other since Joyce had left, the tension was obvious. Buffy knew why Willow was upset and she couldn't blame her for being so, she was upset with herself for what she said, she thought it would have been easier if she shifted the blame to Xander she hoped her mum found him and got him to understand that she was truly sorry for what had happened, she didn't know if she could face him again if he didn't believe her. It was funny yesterday if you asked her she would have said she had no feelings for Xander. Now she didn't know if she had any feelings for Owen, if she was honest she only went out with him to make Xander jealous and she only said no to Xander because she couldn't believe what he had told her. She turned to Willow, she knew she had to tell her why she said that Xander tried to force her to kiss him, even if Willow had seen it she had to get her to understand. Just as she went to open her mouth they heard a car pull up in the driveway, it was only a few seconds more until the door went and her Joyce walked in.

Buffy shot over to her mum as soon as the door closed,

"Did you find him?" she asked, only getting a nod in response, "well what did he say?", Joyce didn't answer her and walked into the lounge where Willow was waiting, "Mum dose he know how sorry I am?" Joyce turned around on her daughter and glared at her,

"Do you know how stupid you are?," Buffy's face dropped and Willow quickly made an excuse to go home, "why would you even lie about something like that? From what you and Willow both told me it seemed like both of you want to kiss each other." Buffy's eyes started to fill with tears again as she looked at her mum,

"I don't know, I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. Does he hate me?" she asked, Joyce looked at her daughter and was instantly reminded of a child that had just been told that Santa doesn't exist, she was standing there with her brown eyes wide open filled with tears and her bottom lip quivering.

"No he doesn't hate you," she said wrapping her arms around her daughter, and let her cry into her shoulder, "I honestly don't know what was going through his head when I was talking to him, he seemed angry, hurt, confused and tired. But I do know you have a lot of thinking to do before you talk to him," seeing her daughters confused look she added, "Xander or Owen."

"I don't want to be with Xander." Buffy said pulling away, "I've got Owen," Joyce tilted her head at her daughter before walking to the kitchen,

"If you don't want to be with Xander then why try to kiss him?" she shot out.

* * *

Xander stared at his bed in deep thought, he had no idea what to take with him when he went patrolling tonight, he already had a number of stakes on him, but if Angel was right then he'd need big weapons incase he ran into the three, a part of him didn't want to run into them, he honestly didn't know if he could take them out. The last time he fought one of them he was lucky he managed to get out alive and that was only because of his dagger with holy water and the sword he was carrying with him.

After a few minutes longer he finally picked up his; scorpion dagger, fire dragon dagger and his war sword, deciding that these three should be more the enough he left the house through his bedroom window, he carefully dropped down from and left the street heading towards one the cemeteries he had picked randomly earlier that day.

* * *

As he walked around the cemetery he was disappointed that he had found any vampires to kill, ' what with me torturing Angel the passed few nights I thought they would have all been out', he was about to call it a night when he saw a vampire walking about twenty feet in front of him, ducking behind one of the headstones he watched as the vampire seemed to be on a stroll, after a few minutes he start following him hoping it would led him to more, but after what seemed to be forever it looked like this vampire was just walking around, without making a sound he quickly staked the vampire from behind and turned back to where he had come from.

Within an hour he had killed another six vampires, but there was something unsettling about it, it was like they wanted to be killed, even when he didn't sneak up on them they didn't seem to have much fight in them.

He had finally had enough and started to walk out of the cemetery, when a fist connected with his face sending him flying. Xander hit the ground hard and it took him a few seconds to shake the dizziness, he rolled to his feet and looked at what had hit him, his heart stopped as he stared at the three.  
"Hey slayer remember us?" one of them asked, happy with Xander's shocked silence,

"Of course he does," said one with only one eye, "I mean how could he not after he took my eye, then again we did kill his mother." he laughed, that did it. Xander quickly pulled out his two daggers and charged the vampires, he ducked under a kick and jumped over another before stabbing the one eyed vampire with both daggers, as he went to kick the vampire his two friends grabbed hold of him and launched him backwards, once again hitting the ground. 'This isn't going to work when its three on one', Xander saw his sword that he had placed by one of the graves and quickly grabbed it, this time he tore through all three of the vampires without them getting a hit in, but since the sword was not imbued with anything the vampires were back on their feet pulling out their own swords.

"Oh come on, give me a break." the vampires smiled before attacking Xander. For every hit he got in, they gave him four in return, it wasn't long before his sword as kicked out of his grip,

"Well, well, well. Looks like the slayer dropped his weapon boys," the other two vampires laughed in response, whilst Xander's heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest, he didn't have time to think as he was hit with a kick that knocked him to the floor. The vampires dropped their weapons and started to pummel the fallen slayer, it wasn't long before he didn't have the strength to defend himself any more, every time he was knocked down by one they would pick him back up and do it again. Within a few minutes both of his eyes were nearly swollen shut, he was caught with a round house that slammed him into a headstone which broke from the impact. He knew it wouldn't be long before he lost consciousness.

"Are we gonna kill him?"

"No, that right belongs to The Master. We'll leave him for now," the vampire looked at Xander and saw he saw still awake, "Rest assured slayer, we'll be seeing you again." Xander slumped to the floor and welcome the blackness that followed.

**A/N: I've put a link up that will show the weapons he took, on my profile, but i'm not sure if it's showing. So if you want the link let me know.**


	14. Authors note 2

**A/N: Who do you want to see become the witch and werewolf;**

Buffy,  
Willow,  
OZ,  
Cordelia,

I'll pick the two that have the most votes at the end of the week. And I'll hopefully have a update ready.


	15. How the mighty fall, Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.

Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/CXander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.

**A/N: After looking at the reviews i got, it helped me decide who i would make into a witch and a werewolf. Buffy will become the witch and Cordelia will become the werewolf.**

**A/N 2: In this chapter Jenny will find a beaten up Xander and have to look after him after his fight with the three. Buffy and Willow will find out that Sunnydale is on a hell mouth after finding Xander.  
**

* * *

**Sunnydale Cemetery, 6:10 A.M**

A woman was walking through the cemetery, a bouquet of flowers in her hand, she was taking them to her friends grave when she kicked something across the ground. Bending down to see what it was, the woman saw a long sword on the floor with dried blood on it, startled the woman backed up and ran out of the cemetery ready to phone the police, not noticing the younger woman she nearly knocked over in her hurry to get out.

The second woman noticed the panic on the strangers face as she ran off and had no idea why she seemed so scared, walking over to where she had saw the woman standing she to looked down and saw the bloodied sword lying on the floor. Instead of being panicked and running out as well, she noticed the footprints on the floor by the sword all leading over to a Birch. Carefully picking up the sword she followed the footprints to the tree and was shocked to find a severely beaten up young man there. Dropping the sword she leant down to see how bad he was hurt, it was only when she turned his face to her, did she recognize him, her breath gout caught in her throat as she looked down at him.

"My god. Xander?"

* * *

**Jenny Calendar's House, 6:45 A.M**

As soon as Jenny got into her house she placed Xander down on her couch and went upstairs to her bathroom to find a medical kit. It was obvious whatever he had fought last night had done a number on him, with the amount of blood on his face, and she was fairly certain that he would have numerous other injuries on his body. She knew slayers healed quickly but the state he was in showed he would need some help to heal, even if it was just a few bandages on him. 'I'll have to ask him later what attacked him.'

When she went back down stairs she saw that he was either in a deep sleep, or had been hit extremely hard and been knocked out. She placed the kit on the table by her couch and went into the kitchen to fill a bowl with warm water and antiseptic lotion so she could clean his face. While the water was filling the bowl she kept looking back into her lounge to see if there was any change on Xander, but it didn't seem like he was going to be waking up any time soon.

Walking back into the lounge with the bowl and a sponge, she started to clean the blood off his face while trying to not wake him or cause any further damage. After all the blood was gone she was shocked to see the number of small cuts and scares that littered his face, she realized that because she had never been his close to him that she hadn't saw them before and that they would have to have come from fighting demons and vampires for years. She truly felt sorry for the young slayer. After drying his face off, she lifted his shirt over his head to see the how bad his upper body was, if the cuts and scares on his face shocked her she wasn't ready for this. He was covered in dark blue and purple bruises, signalling broken or fractured ribs, as she looked him over see saw a old scare on the left side of his chest, that was faint, and on his stomach she saw another scare, this one looked more like something ripped straight through him, slowly applying cream to him before wrapping his rips in bandages, Jenny was scared. Whatever had caused the damages to his face and ribs had to be extremely strong and yet it let him live. Quietly she walked back into the kitchen and started making herself something to eat.

* * *

**Buffy's House, 8:30 A.M**

Buffy slowly woke up, she hadn't got a good nights sleep last night. Her mums words had kept her awake for the longest time, 'if you don't want to be with Xander, why did you try to kiss him' she knew she was attracted to him, but he was as much to blame to for the near kiss as she was. Pulling herself out of bed she decided to go over to his house and tell him that she was sorry for what she had said he tried to do yesterday and that she shouldn't have tried to kiss him. 'and then I can ask him why he tried to kiss me'

Buffy walked down the stairs, hoping to avoid her mum, she knew how disappointed she was with her for the lie she told and she rally couldn't blame her for it. ' I did accuse him of practically forcing himself on me' she remembered his show of aggression and strength several times since she had saw him. 'so not the best thing to say.' Happy that her mum didn't seem to be home she left her house and made her way to Xander's, 'I hope he answers and not his dad.'

Buffy's prayers were not answered as the older male Harris nearly threw the door off its hinges after she knocked. When he saw who had knocked at his door he sneered down at her in distaste,

"What do _you_ want?" Buffy was shocked by the rudeness of the older man, but as she went to open her mouth the smell of alcohol filled her nose,

"Is Xander home?" she asked quietly looking at him, he was quite a bit larger then Xander, but were it was muscle mass on the younger, it seemed to be mostly fat on his dad.

"No, the brat hasn't been home since last night." not giving Buffy a chance to ask another question he slammed the door in her face. Buffy made her way down the lawn before looking back at the door 'well that was rude. If he isn't home where is he then?' Buffy quickly entered her house and went straight to the phone, 'maybe Willow will have an idea where to look for him' punching her friends number in her phone, she only had to wait a few rings before her friend picked up, **(A/N: the phone call is going to be done from Buffy's side, so I'm not going to write Willow's responses in.)**

"Hey Wills it me," she paused as her friend greeted her in her own way, "listen I was wondering if you knew where Xander might be?" Buffy rolled her eyes as her friend rambled on, 'really it's only and yes or no question,' "well I went to his house to try and apologise for yesterday, but his dad said he hadn't seen him since last night. So I was wondering if you didn't know, did you want to go look with me?" Buffy smiled as Willow calmed down, "ok so I'll see you in ten minutes." 'I say I'm going to apologise and she acts like I'm getting married'

* * *

**Jenny Calendar's House, 8:40 A.M**

Jenny was sitting on one of the chairs in the lounge, she kept looking at Xander hoping to see some type of change or him wake up, but neither seemed likely to happen anytime soon. She had thought about taking him to the hospital, but she wouldn't have the answers when they asked where he got the injuries from, and for all she knew he could wake up as soon as she got him there. 'Hell with this, I'll be back soon' Jenny quickly wrote and note and left it by Xander before she left her house.

* * *

**Buffy's House, 8:40 A.M**

The knock on the front door signalled that Willow was ready to go looking for their kinda sorta friend. Opening the door Buffy saw the worried look on Willows face, 'geez you think he was lying dead in a ditch somewhere'

"You ready to go find him?" Buffy asked leaving her house, Buffy swore if Xander wasn't badly hurt she'd kill him, ok she didn't know hw exactly, he had pretty much shown that he could easily take care of himself, that's what made his disappearance all the more worrying.  
Willow only nodded her agreement, she knew if she opened her mouth right now she'd probably start saying how Xander might be dead somewhere or beaten up and left in an alley.

The two friends made their way down the lawn in silence. In Willows mind there would be nothing to apologise for if Buffy hadn't lied in the first place, so if you thought about it rationally this was all her fault, granted she couldn't say that to her friend, because it would sent her off on one of her well known, 'I knew you'd take his side over mine' attitudes, if she could read minds she would have been shocked to know that Buffy was blaming herself as well.

* * *

**Somewhere in Sunnydale, 11:30 A.M**

Jenny was walking around aimlessly trying to take her mind off Xander's injuries, being his watcher she felt responsible for him, and even though she knew that she couldn't do anything to the thing that caused them she wanted to. Looking down at her watch she saw that it had been three hours since she left him in her house, she hoped that he would have woken up by now, and that if he hadn't then she'd have no choice but to take him to the hospital and let them treat him. She turned around and started walking back up the street she had not long walked down ready to go home when she saw both Buffy and Willow walking down looking worried about something.

Buffy and Willow hadn't said a word in over thirty minutes, they had searched high and low looking for Xander but they couldn't find him anywhere. It had to have been three hours, and there was not that many places in Sunnydale he could be, they had thought briefly that maybe he had left, but his car was still at his house so that idea was shot out of the water.

"Where could he be?" Buffy asked for the fifth time in twenty minutes, Willow inwardly laughed, when they first started looking she had been the more worried one but now it seemed their roles had been reversed,

"Like I said before Buff, if I knew where he was, we wouldn't be looking for him would we?" she replied looking at her friend. Buffy pouted and looked like a child that had just been told they couldn't have any candy,

"I know but….." she cut herself off as she looked up the street and saw someone familiar, "hey there's Miss Calendar, maybe she knows where he is." Buffy took off as soon as the words had left her mouth with Willow close behind her. Jenny looked shocked as Buffy and Willow ran over to her, she had thought that they didn't like her, well more like Buffy didn't like her.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at them. Buffy smiled sheepishly at her, she knew she had been a bitch to her the pas few days, but most of it was just, well she didn't know why she had been. She just had,

"Errm, well you see, we were looking for Xander, and haven't been able to find him anywhere. Have you seen him?" she asked hopefully. As soon as Buffy had said Xander's name jenny got a sad look in her eye, 'they obviously don't know what's happened to him, then again it seems like him and Buffy have had a falling out the past few days anyway. But do I think of a lie or not' Buffy waited patiently as Jenny seemed to be having a conversation with herself about something, " well have you?" she asked again,

"Actually I have, he's at my house." seeing the shocked looks on their faces she quickly added, "I found him earlier this morning in a bad way, and took him there to see what was wrong with him," the shocked looks where replaced by ones of fear and worry, "you can come with me if you want." she said hoping they would say something instead of just staring at her. They nodded at her and the trio made their way back to her house.

* * *

**Jenny Calendar's House, 12:05 P.M**

Xander had woken up fifteen minutes ago, when he saw he was at someone's house he had been put on alert, but he had saw the note that was by him and quickly read through it. He was surprised at the extend of his injuries and how long he had been out but was glad that he had been found and someone had tried to look after him. After he had read the note he considered going into the kitchen and making himself something to eat, but decided not to thinking about how cheeky it would be. After that he had saw how damaged his shirt was and knew he couldn't put it back on, so that led him to what he was doing now. Finding a male top to put on so he wouldn't have to walk around in his jeans in his watchers house. His search was cut short as he heard the front door open, so he went back into the lounge to thank his watcher. And to ask for a shirt.

"Hey Jenny, do you have any……." he stopped as he saw Buffy and Willow staring at him wide eyed, he suddenly became aware that he was only wearing his jeans, he had taken the bandages off when he woke up and saw the bruising had nearly vanished, he thought that it might have been better to have put his ruined shirt on and left when he woke up.

"Ahhh, Xander you awake." Jenny said looking at him, you couldn't even see the bruises that where there a few hours ago, 'slayer healing comes in handy'

"And topless." Buffy added. A faint blush formed on Xander's face as he noticed the three on them were still staring at him, it wasn't that he was uncomfortable with the attention, he just didn't like the fact that they were looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

"Errr, I need a shirt." he said looking at Jenny, who was the first one to snap out of her daze, she smiled at him and started to walked around her couch and to the stairs but not before she heard Buffy's comment,

"Hey it's not fair to take away eye candy." she said, turning red afterwards. Xander raised an eyebrow while Willow and Jenny burst into laughter. Buffy looked like she had seen a ghost, 'I cant believe I just said that. I mean its not like I don't like looking at him topless, but I didn't want to say it.' A few minutes later Jenny came down the stairs with a t-shirt for Xander,  
"Here." she said handing it over, "it was my ex-boyfriends, you look about the same size." she added, she noticed that Willow had moved to the kitchen but Buffy was still staring at him, "then again. I think we should ask Buffy if its fair to take away the eye candy." she said laughing, Willow nearly chocked on her drink while Buffy turned bright red again and out her hands over her face.

"What are you doing here?" Xander asked Buffy, suddenly remembering what had happened between them in the street the day prior, Buffy looked up when she was sure her face had returned to its natural colour, but she had a apologetic look in her eye.

"I wanted to say sorry for yesterday," she said looking at him, "it was a horrible thing to try and accuse you of, but it was the first thing that came into my head when Owen saw us. Then again he probably wont want to see me again anytime soon." Buffy looked at him curiously, "where have you been all night anyway?" she asked.

* * *

**Jenny Calendar's House, 4:30 P.M**

Buffy and Willow stared at Xander and Jenny after they had told them Sunnydale was on a hell mouth and what that meant, Buffy had heard this before from Xander but not in as much detail. She looked across to Willow whose look of shock slowly formed into one of acceptance, she herself didn't know what to think, a few days ago when Xander had told her she called him crazy and told him not to go near her, but after having a days to think about it and hearing it again, it started to make sense if all the strangeness that happened here.

"Your serious?" Buffy asked, she didn't want them to know she believed them,

"Think about it Buffy. All the missing people and strange deaths that happen here, why cant it be true?" Willow asked her friend, she herself believed it straight away, it seemed to explained quite a lot.

"I suppose I believe it. It's juts a lot to take in you know." she said looking at her friend, she didn't notice Xander narrow his eyes when she said she believed them.

"Now she believes me." he said pushing past them and heading to the door, he turned around and nodded at Jenny, "Thanks." was all he said before he left.

* * *

**Crawford Street Mansion, 5:55 P.M**

Xander took a long look at the Mansion before entering it, he marched straight into the main room and looked at Angel, still attached to the table, he noted that the vampires wounds seemed to be healing quickly. He dropped the plastic bag he was carrying and walked over to him.

"What you come to finish the job?" Angel asked looking at him. he was surprised at the slayers sadistic side and scared of it because it reminded him so much of his Angelus side. Xander looked him in the eye,

"No" was all he said before he started to pull out the skewers, Angel bit back the cries of pain that were forming and crumpled to the floor. Xander set the table up and place Angel on it before walking over to the bag he out down a few minutes earlier.

"If you're not going to kill me what's in the bag?" he asked, as Xander still had his back turned to him, hearing the question he stood up, and pulled out the object in the bag. He turned around and walked over to Angel carrying a bag of blood in his hand, he held it out to Angel who took it hesitantly,

"I want you to help me." Xander stated kneeling down to Angel, who stared at him not opening the bag and drinking what was inside yet.

"Help you to do what?"

"Kill the. Kill them all" 


	16. How the mighty fall, Part 3

**-1Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.**

**Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C**

**A/N: Finally got a new chapter up, but I have my reasons for taking a while. (Looks at Sarah Michelle Gellar on bed) honestly I wasnt doing anything with her no other man would. Wahooo I go into Uni. I'm special. :D**

**A/N 2: Xander will have to face the reult of Buffy's lie about him trying to force her to kiss him. The three will bring up something that greatly effects Xander but will they be happy with the results.  
**

* * *

**Crawford Street Mansion, 6:30 P.M**

Nothing had been said for a long time as they both stared at each other, Xander waiting patiently and Angel sitting on the table holding the still unopened bag of blood he had been given, he couldn't believe it.

"You expect me to help you?" he half laughed, he didn't want to give the slayer a reason to attack him, he knew the fight would last about two seconds in his current condition then again he wasn't too sure if he could beat him when he was at full strength, "after all you've done why should I?" Xander stared at the ensouled vampire seemingly thinking about his answer,

"You hate them as much as I do Angel. You want them dead for what they do to people." Xander stood and starting to walk away, "make no mistake, this would be a one time partnership, but if you do help me I'll leave you alone, no more torture. I'll give you till tomorrow." Xander then walked out of the Mansion leaving Angel alone with his thoughts on the deal.

* * *

**Willow's House, 7:45 P.M**

Willow watched Buffy on her bed as she sat on the floor, the two of them had been very quite ever since they had been told about the nightlife in Sunnydale. Willow actually thought it made a lot of sense with all of the disappearances that happened, it seemed like Buffy had as well, but what had confused Willow was Xander's comment as he left, 'now she believes me.' it was obvious it was directed at Buffy but she had no idea why, the last time she had checked Buffy hadn't mentioned anything like this at all,

"What do you think Xander meant before?" Willow asked watching her friend closely for anything in her eyes that might help her figure it out. Buffy stopped breathing at first but turned it into a cough so Willow wouldn't catch on to it,

"I've got no idea. He must have just been in a bad mood." Buffy replied offering her friend a grin. Willow narrowed her eyes, Buffy's response made no sense at all,

"How could Now she believes me, mean he was in a bad mood?" she asked incredulously, there she caught the slight look of guilt in her friends face something had happened and she hadn't told her, "you know something. What is it?" she asked moving closer,

"Well you see," Buffy couldn't look Willow in the face, "Xander kinda told me after the thing at The Bronze, before he asked me out." she saw the shocked looked when she quickly lifted her gaze, "and thinking he was crazy, I said no and told him to stay away from me." Willow's jaw couldn't drop anymore then it already had as she stared at her friend. Her friend that she thought was completely idiotic right now but her friend none the less.

"So let me get this straight. After what happened at The Bronze Xander told you about what he was and does," Buffy nodded in response, "and then he asks he out?" another nod, "and you think he's crazy?" and third nod came, "After what we had just seen you think he's crazy. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? ANYONE WITH EYES, HELL ONE EYE COULD TELL HOW YOU TWO FEEL." Buffy was edging away from her friend while she was having her out burst. Ever since that day in the library she had regretted what happened and now to have Willow say she was wrong made it all the worse but her pride wouldn't back down.

"Think about what we had just seen Willow and then him tell me that. How would you react?" Willow looked at her friend with annoyance in her eyes,

"A lot better then you." she mumbled. She caught the defeated look in Buffy's eyes, "but hey, since you know we can try and get the relationship you had back." she said grinning when she caught something of a hopeful smile on Buffy's face before a frown appeared,

"What relationship we weren't together. And I have Owen now." Buffy's response was extremely sad, as if it wasn't much of a consolation prize, and in a lot, hell most peoples eyes it wasn't,

"I suppose you're right." she said, turning away with a evil gleam in her eyes, "for all we know Cordelia or Harmony might have their hooks in him now."

"WHAT!" Buffy cried out not able to hide the jealousy in her voice, "they best not have their hooks in him……." she stopped when Willow turned around and she saw the triumphant look in her eyes, "you..you…. YOU TRICKED ME!" she yelled while Willow laughed at her, "I've got to think about this." she said before leaving the room and heading downstairs.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Monday, 8:45 A.M**

"It's not lie, he was forcing her to kiss him." a voice rang out as Buffy and Willow walked around the campus, both of them knew the voice belonged to Owen. Willow shot a concerned look at Buffy who looked like she had been shot, "and then when I went to help her he nearly killed me." as they got closer they could see most of the football team around him,

"This isn't going to be good." Buffy said looking at Willow, "we need to find Xander." Willow nodded and the two of them quickly went to the parking lot to see if his car was there yet.

When they got to the parking lot they saw his car wasn't there yet, sitting on one of the small walls Buffy was trying to ignore the look Willow was giving her but to no avail,

"Look. I know this is my fault because of the lie I came out with. And yes I also know I wanted to kiss him that day." she said glaring at her friend who raised her eyebrows,

"Actually I was going to say that Xander was right behind you." Willow laughed. Buffy squeaked in response and turned around to see a deeply amused Xander staring down at her, she could hide the blush that snuck up on her for saying what she had and having him hear it. Slowly he sat down next to her, the amused look fixed to his face with a grin to match,

"So you did want to kiss me that day." he said trying to keep his tone neutral, which was hard thing to do. Buffy's colour went a deeper shade of red and she could only nod her head unable to face him, before he could continue his teasing Xander looked up as he heard a mass of feet and saw Owen followed by a large number of the football team. Buffy and Willow looked on in horror as they saw the looks of hatred and disgust being shot at Xander, who in return was looking at the group as if they were a bug he was about to squash under his thumb with ease.

"See he's got her terrified again!" Owen shouted pointing at Buffy. Obviously annoyed with whatever was happening Xander stood up and walked over to them confidence radiating off him with every step he took,

"Is there something you and your band of sheep fucking knob jockeys want Owen?" Xander asked staring down the shorter male. The comment enraged one of the members of the football team and he lunged out at Xander who moved out of the way at the last second with ease, looking down briefly at the player on the floor Xander turned around "so that's the plan huh? All of you attack me and hope to overwhelm me with the numbers game." he laughed looking at them "it really wont work. None of you can take me."

The group of what must have been fifteen to twenty students attacked Xander. Punches and kicks were badly timed as Xander dodged to deflected each one not once going of the offence he really didn't see the point of it, also it was helping him keep his reflexes sharp. Larry threw a punch and Xander's head and was shocked when his fist was caught in Xander's hand, everyone stopped as Xander closed his hand around the fist and started to push back towards Larry, who now had his elbow pushing into his chest as he tried to get his hand out of the other males vice like grip.

"I'm going to let go now," Xander said continuing to squeeze the hand, "but if any of you come near me again." he didn't finish the threat as the sounds of Larry's hand start to break made them all understand. Xander walked away nodding at Willow and Buffy who got up and followed him into the school.

"How did you do that?" Willow asked as they stood by their lockers, Xander looked at them as if the answer was obvious, seeing their blank looks he sighed,

"Do you really think I'd be good at what I do with I wasn't faster or stronger then normal people?" he asked simply, he watched as they realized what he meant. He looked down at Buffy with a feral grin on his face, "so you did want the kiss that day?" he repeated his earlier question and it had the same effect as Buffy started to blush and Willow smiled.

"How did you..….. I didn't hear you…… you couldn't of." as she stammered she blushed deeper shades of red, "I've got to go." with that Buffy ran away from the two and into her class. While laughing Xander looked at Willow and saw her giving him a questioning stare,

"Tell her I walked today." he said laughing and went to his class

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Canteen, 12:05 P.M**

"He walked. that's it HE WALKED!" Buffy screeched at her friend, "and you why didn't you tell me he was there so I would embarrass myself," before Willow could answer another voice cut her off,

"Probably because its more fun this way," Buffy instantly knew it was Xander and glared at Willow who smirked in reply. Not waiting for a response Xander moved around Buffy and sat opposite her, the grin from before reappearing on his face, "I didn't know you were so awed by my presence that it kept you quite" he said laughing, before Buffy could come up with a reply Jenny ran into the canteen and looked around for a minute before stopping Xander.

"There you are, I need you to come with me so we can talk about.…." Jenny looked around and saw a number of students staring at her, "trout." Xander nodded and quickly stood up.

"Trout?" Buffy said looking up, "Xand, I didn't know you liked fish." the three of them stared down at Buffy as she caught on, "oh I get it she means vam-mfff." Buffy was cut off as Willow put her hand around Buffy's mouth,

"You two go on, we'll see you later Xand. I'll keep the stupid midget here company." Xander and Jenny laughed as Buffy glared at her friend who still hand her hand over her mouth.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, A classroom 1:30 P.M**

Buffy silently fumed as she sat in the class on her own, she knew Xander was in here with her but he hadn't shown up yet. For that she was grateful because she didn't know how to act around him with everything that had happened, and she couldn't believe that Willow had called her a stupid midget _she_ was neither of those things.

As usual the door was opened and Xander walked in just on time as if he owned the place, slowly he walked over to Buffy and took the free desk next to her,

"Is the midget upset?" he teased, laughing at her indignant look,

"I. Am. Not. A. Midget." she finished each word with a punch to his arm, knowing it wouldn't hurt he didn't try to stop her instead he thought it would be better to continue to annoy and tease her,

"Gee Buffy, if you're this crazy in school I don't know what you'd be like in the bed." Xander burst out laughing at the look of shock on her face as she turned bright red. The rest of the class had turned around watching with great interest, from the short time Xander had been at the school any lesson with these two in had been like a drama for the class, either openly flirting with one another, or having intense arguments. It seemed that they had gone back to flirting.

Buffy launched herself at Xander knocking him out of the chair and onto the floor with her on top on him, pounding his chest with her tiny fists,

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!" she screamed still hitting him as he continued to laugh, slowly his laughter stopped as he looked at her.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." he said sending himself and everyone else but Buffy into fits of laughter. Buffy continued her hitting his chest but seeing it had no effect she stood up and kick him between the legs full force causing him to curl up in a ball and the male half of the class flinch,

"It's what you get." she said smugly before sitting back on her chair and trying to look as innocent as possible. The teacher moved so he could see down the line of tables at Xander on the floor,

"Mr Harris would you like to see the nurse?" he asked looking on in concern, it was a vicious kick to an extremely sensitive part of the male body.

"No I'm good." he squeaked, gingerly standing up, and sitting back down in his seat before looking at the waiting class then before smirking he turned back to the teacher,

"Besides_ she_ can kiss it better." he said nodding at Buffy causing all the males to cheer at the sign that he was alright. Buffy started blushing again as she glared at him, she couldn't believe it, it seemed like he turned everything she did around on her.

* * *

**Crawford Street Mansion, 8:00 P.M**

Angel was laying on the table when he heard the footsteps, he knew it was Xander coming to see what he thought of the offer he had given him. Honestly he knew it was the best offer he would get at having the slayer leave him alone, but could he trust him.

"So, what do you think?" Xander asked walking over to Angel, but stopping a few feet short of him. He hoped the vampire would help as It would be greatly needed against the three and then they would part ways.

"It seems a good idea slayer." Angel replied looking at him, "but how do I know you wont go back on the deal?" he asked standing up,

"The same way I know you wont attack me the second my backs turned." Xander replied pulling four stakes and two bottles of holy water out and holding them to Angel, "if we're going to do this, it has to be now." he said seeing Angel not move. After a few seconds longer Angel took the offered items and the unlikely duo left the Mansion to go and find the vampires.

* * *

**The Bronze, 8:20 P.M**

"Then he said I could kiss it better." Buffy said causing Willow to laugh harder then the people in the class did, "you know this isn't the response I hoped for." she said laughing herself, Willow looked at her friend through the tears of laughter,

"Come on, you've gone back to the way you were when he first moved here." she said laughing again. Buffy stared at her friend realizing she was right.

* * *

**Sunnydale Cemetery, 8:40 P.M**

Angel and Xander walked through the cemetery a few feet apart but side by side, neither trusting the other to let them in front of them. After a few minutes of nothing two of the three appeared from apparently nowhere,

"Look what we have here. The slayer and the traitor, make a find prize for The Master." with that the four combatants attacked each other. The two members of the three trying to stay close together to protect each other, but Angel and Xander's attacks forced them further and further apart. Being one on one with the vampire Xander was able to unleash his strength with out worrying about being attacked from behind, for some reason he trusted Angel to have his back as he would the ensouled vampires, ducking a punch he hit a snap kick to the vampire's knee hearing it break.

Looking over to Angel he saw that he was evenly matched with the vampire, neither having an advantage and that wasn't what he needed, rushing over when he saw Angel go on the defence he knocked the vampire to the ground and waited for him to get back up. Angel stood along side Xander as the vampire made his way to his feet,

"What happened to your one" he asked, Xander pointed over his shoulder to the vampire writhing in pain on the floor holding his leg, "nice" as the second vampire stood up he saw his two opponents stare him down. Working in sync with each other Angel and Xander punched and kicked the vampire from grave to grave, a kick from Xander sent the vampire flying in the stake held out by Angel.

"Not bad yourself." he stated as he walked over to the vampire he injured earlier, picking him up off the floor, "I'm going to enjoy driving this stake in you." to both their surprise the vampire started laughing,

"You're here, whose looking over your little friends hahaha I'l….." he was cut short as Xander drove the chest through one side and out the other before taking off in a run to try and find Buffy and Willow

* * *

**The Bronze, 9:30 P.M**Buffy and Willow made their way out of the back of The Bronze, they would have stayed longer only for Buffy arguing with Cordelia about Xander,

"I cant believe she thinks I'm interested in him." Buffy said in anger, Willow stared at her friend.

"I cant believe you, who are you trying to convince her or yourself?" Willow and Buffy spun around when they heard a laughter from behind them. Slowly someone came from the shadows, his face was like the creatures from The Bronze a while back only more deformed, both guessed it must have been a vampire.

"You must be the slayers friends. He has good taste." the vampire stated moving towards them laughing at their fear, "don't worry this will only hurt for a minute." before he could get any closer the lid off a garbage can hit him in the face causing him to fly backwards. Both Buffy and Willow looked to the direction their saviour came from and were relieved that it was Xander.

The vampire pulled himself up and glared at Xander, the two circling each other, waiting to attack. When the fight started it was unlike any other Buffy and Willow had seen Xander have, although they hadn't seen many fights with him in. Instead of him using his knowledge of martial arts the two seemed more interested in beating each other with anything they could and because of this it looked more like a street fight, the vampire landed a haymaker on Xander sending him through the air.

"HAHA. Slayer it seems like you're going to fail people again, just like before. People that trusted you and put faith in you. You have let down." All three could see the rage come off Xander as he got back to his feet. Slowly looking around he ripped the lid off the dumpster and charged the vampire full speed knocking him down, with the vampire on the floor Xander used the lid continually pounding the vampire in the head and shoulders with it possessed by rage and blood lust. He didn't look like he wanted to kill the vampire more like punish him and that scared Buffy and Willow. Out of nowhere Xander was thrown away from the vampire and hit the side of The Bronze as another figure staked the destroyed vampire, Xander pulled himself to his feet breathing heavily as he was still enraged as he stared at the shocked faces of Angel, Buffy and Willow.

* * *

**A/N 3: Next chapter Buffy and Cordelia will get possessed by the hyena spirit. I know it happened before the three in the show but my story my rules, and I'll use it to help the B/X side of the story. I've got another three or four chapters for this, but after that I'll start working on the second one. What do you think? **


	17. Hyena spirits, and other bad things

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.**

**Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C**

* * *

**Xander's House, Tuesday, 6:45 A.M**

Xander lay there awake in his bed, he hadn't been able to get a good sleep as the vampires words still rang in his ears, 'HAHA. Slayer it seems like you're going to fail people again, just like before. People that trusted you and put faith in you. You have let down' he knew it was just to try and throw him off his game but there was truth to the words and the vampire knew it.

Slowly getting out of bed he quickly dressed and made his way door stairs before leaving the house and getting in his car. He had thought about leaving a note for his dad but knew that he wouldn't care where he had gone anyway so it would be a waste of time doing it, with a look up and down the street he reversed the car out of the lawn before tearing down the street and out of Sunnydale.

* * *

**Sunnydale High Campus, 8:15 A.M** Buffy and Willow where sitting on the small wall they where usually at while waiting for Xander to show, they were both surprised when they got to school five minutes earlier and saw that Xander's car wasn't there, especially since Buffy had said the car was gone when she had been given a lift today, 

"Where do you think he is?" Buffy asked looking at Willow, Willow smiled inwardly at her friend, Buffy and Owen had broken up late last night and it looked like the feelings Buffy had hid for Xander were coming back full force, particularly after what Buffy had said had happened during the lesson. Memories of what had happened outside The Bronze came back to Willow also, she didn't know about Buffy but she had been unable to shake off the vampire, but more then that, what scared her the most was the fully exposed hatred and rage Xander had shown while destroying the vampire with the dumpster lid.

"I don't know, maybe he had to go somewhere first, or lent the car to his dad." Willow answered, looking around but nowhere near as much as Buffy was doing,

"I guess you're right." Buffy sighed defeated, Willow now knew that she could push her look once more just like she could when their super powered friend first turned up.

"How come you want to see him so badly anyway, I thought you didn't like him?" she said with a small laugh as she watched her friend blush a little bit, "oh I get it you do want to kiss it better don't you?" she laughed as Buffy turned a colour to make most fire engines jealous,

"WILLOW!" she screamed, "I cant believe you just said that." Buffy stormed into the school leaving her friend behind sitting on the wall, she was aware of a lot of eyes on her as she made her way in, most probably wondering what had gotten her so embarrassed this early in the morning. After a quick stop in the toilet, she decided to wait outside her locker instead of going back to her friend and waiting with her.

* * *

**Miami, Cemetery 1:10 P.M**

Xander slowly walked across the cemetery grounds, he didn't need to look around, he knew exactly where he was going and how to get there. How many times and he come here. When he finally got to the grave he wanted he kneeled down to it and looked at the inscription.

'Abigail Harris 1965-1994  
Beloved mother and wife,  
Taken long before her time  
Will be remembered and missed always'

Tears started to fill Xander's eyes and he stared at the grave, regret and guilt filling his body with each passing second he stayed there, 'it's my fault, if I was faster or if I stayed in the house she'd still be here. I failed you mum, but I wont fail again.' with those thoughts he placed his hand on top of the grave for a few seconds before walking away and heading back to his car, 'back to where the fun is.'

* * *

**Sunnydale Zoo, 1:45 P.M**

Buffy and Willow had been walking around the zoo for about two hours, they really had no idea why the school kept bringing them back here year after year, it wasn't like anything good ever happened here. It was just the zoo. Looking up Willow nudged Buffy to let her know Cordelia was making her way over to them, surprisingly she wasn't surrounded by all her friends,

"So where is he?" she asked staring at them like they had done something wrong and she had caught them red handed, Buffy looked at Cordelia confused.

"Where's who?" she asked not getting what was going on,

"Xander." she replied tiredly, "I know you two usually follow him around like lost little puppies so where is he?" she asked once again causing both Buffy and Willow to start laughing at her, "what's so funny?"

"You say we follow him around, and yet you're the one wanting to know where he is." Buffy carried on laughing, which caused Cordelia's temper to boil.

"Yes. I want where he is." she gritted out before smiling evilly at the smaller blond, "because unlike you I have a shot with him." she said before walking away leaving behind a shocked Willow and a angry Buffy glaring at her,

"She has a shot with him? Who does she think she is?" Willow stared at her friend surprised how many times Buffy's feelings for Xander would do a 180, "she has no shot, I'll make sure I get him first." Willow looked at her friend not knowing what was going on in her head.

"Errr, Buffy, do you want to get with Xander because you like him. Or to get on over on Cordelia?" she asked carefully not wanting the anger directed at her,

"How can you even ask me that. You know the answer, or you should." she said staring at Willow, who was looking back at her with a blank look on her face. "Oh course I want to get with him because I like him." she sighed, "I mean do you think I would do something like that for a joke." Willow looked at her friend and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"I know you like him Buffy, but it was the whole, 'I like him. No I don't. Yes I do' thing you seem to have going on right now." Buffy looked at Willow and knew she was right, but she wasn't going to let her know that. With a shrug she started walking again and had Willow stand there confused about what was happening once again.

Buffy stared at the hyena house, 'this wasn't here last year.' taking a few steps towards it she heard someone running behind her, turning around she saw Cordelia running at her with a look of anger on her face. Without stopping she grabbed hold of Buffy and pulled her into the hyena house.

"We have a problem." she said looking at Buffy, who looked at the door they just ran through before she looked back at Cordelia.

"What do you mean we?" she asked taking a quick look at the railings that separated them from the hyenas,

"Well it's no secret that we both like Xander, and want to go out with him is it?" she asked Buffy who shook her head, "good. Well I overheard Amy saying that she would stop anyone that got in the way of her getting him." she waited a few seconds before realization hit Buffy and she looked at Cordelia in shock.

"What's going on with this school. I mean is there no on else they can like?" she asked starting to get annoyed, this isn't what she needed if she wanted Xander all to herself. Before Cordelia could answer she heard something moving around behind her, Buffy moved in front of her and started walking towards the railings with Cordelia following closely.

"What is th-" her question was cut short and answered as a hyena walked out from behind on of the small rocks in the enclosure. "Ok, that's a hyena, come on Buffy I think what we were talking about is more impor-." once again she was cut off as the hyena's eyes flashed yellow twice before Buffy's and Cordelia's did. A feral grin appeared on Buffy's face before she and Cordelia left the hyena house.

* * *

**Sunnydale Coffee House, 3:20 P.M**

Willow watched as Buffy devoured the small sandwich on her plate quicker then she had ever eaten before. Thinking that her friend was just hungry she shrugged it before until Buffy's hand darted across the table and grabbed Willow's muffin and put it on her own plate before pulling a piece off and eating it.

"You ok Buffy?" she asked, watching as Buffy now seemed to be looking every male that went past up and down before smiling at them. After hearing Willows question Buffy giggled a little bit at her friend,

"Of course I'm ok. I wouldn't I be?" she asked pulling another piece of muffin off and looking at it, she stopped what she was doing as Cordelia walked in with Harmony, instead of ignoring her when she went passed Cordelia stared at Buffy who when Willow looked was staring back, this only happened for a few seconds until they went passed and sat at their own table.

"Ok. Now what was all that about?" she asked looking at Buffy, who looked back innocently,

"What was all what about?" she asked before standing up, "You know Willow you're acting a bit strange. See you later in The Bronze." she said before walking about of the coffee house.

* * *

**The Bronze, 7:20 P.M**

Willow walked towards the table she and Buffy always sat at hoping whatever was wrong with her friend would have stopped by now. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Buffy sitting there in clothes she had never seen before.

"So Buffy, new clothes?" she asked looking at her friends leather pants and white blouse, she knew for a fact neither where in Buffy's wardrobe,

"What these things?" she asked pulling at the pants, "I just wanted to try something different." she said looking around The Bronze. Willow looked at her friend while her head was turned the other way,

"So it's not for Xander, since you told me you phoned him up to make sure he came?" she asked, smiling at the fact Buffy's head spun around and her eyes lit up when Willow mention Xander.

"Have you seen him?" she asked not noticing the smug look on Willow's face, "he's probably watching us, he's sneaky like that." she said looking around once again incase Xander was walking behind her before she turned back to Willow. "You know what you do with sneaky people. You follow them, pounce on them when they least expect it and then have your way." she said simply not seeing the shocked look when she said that.

"Is that what you do to sneaky people?" a voice asked from the side, turning around Buffy and Willow saw Xander standing by the table, "and here I was kicking them in the face." he laughed. Taking another step to them Buffy launched herself off her seat and wrapped her arms around Xander's neck, smiling up at him before she lead him to the seat closest to her.

"So where have you been all day?" Willow asked, as Buffy seemed to be satisfied just staring at Xander who had sat opposite her and let Willow take the seat that Buffy had wanted him in instead,

"Oh you know. I just had to take care of something." he said smiling, as he turned around to order a drink off the waitress going past he felt something rub against his leg before slowly moving up it. Looking back he saw Buffy and Willow talking about something, seeing him looking at her Buffy turned around.

"You ok Xan?" she asked smiling seductively moving her leg further up his, raising his eyebrow he grabbed hold of her leg before he put it back on the floor and watched Buffy pout at him.

"I'm fine, you?" he asked. Buffy didn't have time to answer as Cordelia walked past with Harmony before she saw Xander sitting there. Smiling she walked around and sat down in his lap leaning against his chest, Xander looked down at her confused then at the shocked faces also staring at her. Before anyone could say anything Buffy let out a glow growl while she glared at Cordelia, who growled back at her. Picking Cordelia up off his lap Xander left The Bronze and the craziness that seemed to be going on in there.

* * *

**Sunnydale Cemetery, 8:15 P.M**

Xander made his way around the cemetery stake in hand, he hadn't planned on patrolling tonight but after he had left The Bronze it seemed like the thing he needed to get his head straight and to also think about what was going on with Buffy and Cordelia.

He hadn't made it more then fifteen feet when he heard someone behind him, quickly he spun around and kicked the person to the floor, looking down at his victim he saw it was Angel, sighing he waited for the vampire to stand up again.

"What are you doing following me?" he asked staring at him, Angel quickly brushed down his duster before looking at the slayer he had spent the past thirty minutes looking for,

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." seeing the look he was getting he knew Xander was waiting for him to continue, "what happened that was so bad you went postal on the vampire?" he asked seeing how rigid Xander's body went when he mentioned it. Xander quickly spun around and glared at Angel,

"Our deal was a one night partnership vampire, cross me again and I'll kill you." he said before leaving the cemetery the way he came, and left Angel standing there still wondering what happened.

* * *

**Xander's House 10:00 P.M**

Xander made his way into his house after taking a long time to calm down after his conversation with Angel. He knew it wouldn't be the best idea to face his dad if he was already pissed off about something, especially if he was drunk again. Looking up he saw his dad make his way out of the kitchen without so much as a small stumble, he seemed to be sober for once.

"Your car was gone when I woke up today, and I know you didn't go to school." he watched as his son sat on the couch and lean back, before he made his way over and sat next to him, "so where did you go that took up all day?" he asked staring at Xander who closed his eyes while he was talking. As soon as he opened his eyes and looked at his dad he could tell he knew, "Hey it wasn't your fault what happened with your mum, someone attacked her." he slowly got up and went back into the kitchen he didn't know what to say or do to help his son out, he knew that he blamed himself for his mums death but he had no idea why he did.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, 8:30 A.M**

Xander slowly walked towards his locker in a bad mood, every time he tried to go to sleep last night the scene of finding his mum dead on the porch replayed in his mind keeping him awake and wrapped with guilt for it.

"Xand." a voice shouted out to the side, taking a second to hide whatever pain was in his eyes, he turned to where Buffy's voice had come from and hoped he wasn't drooling at her. She was making her way over to him in the same style of clothes she had on last tight, only tighter and she was turning the head of every male she went past. Smiling when she got to him, "Do I look ok?" she asked, looking unsure of herself, she had saw his reaction to her but couldn't help herself from teasing him. Leaning into him she smiled at him, "you know you look good yourself." before he could say anything the bell sounded and Buffy started walking away from him swaying her hips, "come on lesson time." she called over her should to him.

"That woman is going to be the end of me." he said to himself smiling, before following her to the class.

Xander sat down at the back of the class next to Buffy, and only realized when everyone turned around to watch them that it was the same class that they had yesterday when he had teased Buffy and caused everyone to burst out laughing.

Looking up when he saw a shoulder in front of him Cordelia sat down on his desk and smiled at him , either unaware or just ignoring the daggers Buffy was giving her.

"So, how are you today?" Cordelia asked giving him the same smile Buffy had, he didn't know why but it unnerved him a little. It looked like the cat that just ate the canary type of smile, before he could answer Buffy started to talk,

"We're doing just fine thanks, but we'd be better if you left." she said still glaring at her. Cordelia snarled at Buffy before turning back to Xander,

"You know I'm sitting over there all alone." she said sadly while pouting, "you want to keep me company." Xander looked at her then Buffy who seemed extremely interested in his answer, he knew full well that either way one of them would try to kill him.

"Err, no thanks, I'm good here." he said, Buffy grinned triumphantly while Cordelia looked at her angrily before leaving to go to her own seat.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Gym 1:30 P.M**

Xander sighed as he made his way into the gym, after his first lesson he had no with Cordelia alone and she had took that time to be all over him, and talk about how strange Buffy was and that she seemed to go from boyfriend to boyfriend very quick. When that was over they had lunch in which after he had sat opposite her again Buffy rubbed her foot and leg up and down his while smiling when he looked at her, 'and now I have them both again, what fun.'

Willow looked at her friend who kept shouting daggers at Cordelia across the gym who happened to be doing the same thing back. It was no secret that they didn't like each other but usually they just kept separate and tried not to look at each other, but now it looked like they had a rivalry in trying to get Xander, one in which they would be determined to win at all costs.

"Ah Mr Harris." the teacher said bringing all attention to him at once, 'yea thanks for that' both Buffy and Cordelia smiled at him and waved getting a lot of people to look at them, "I was just telling the class what to do if a stranger attacks you, care to demonstrate." Xander nodded at the teacher knowing he wasn't asking him but telling him to do it. "Good, but you'll need a female partner, Buffy Summers." grinning Buffy ran over to where Xander was standing before she was repositioned, "right now you'll come from behind her and put her arms around her neck lightly." Xander did what the teacher had said and made sure that he didn't use any of his slayer strength doing it.

"You know if you wanted to get me from behind all you had to do was ask." Buffy said smiling wickedly causing people in the gym to whistle and clap at her. Xander went to say something back but the gym teacher opened his mouth first,

"Right, now Buffy you'll bend forwards and try to flip Xander over your shoulder onto the mat." as soon as he said this peoples stared to whistle again and the teacher rolled his eyes. Buffy did as she was told and bent forwards pushing her ass out and into Xander and tried to flip him over to no avail, after a few more unsuccessful tries she started to grind herself into Xander's groin and grinned at the response. With his concentration gone and not coming back at all while Buffy kept doing that Xander found himself on his back with Buffy grinning down at him. "Congratulations Buffy." the teacher said smiling at her, "I know you had a bit of trouble doing it but you didn't stop." Buffy looked at Xander who had gotten back to his feet and was staring at her with a small smile of his face.

"I know," Buffy said ginning wickedly as she looked at Xander, "the problem was I had this thing I could feel against me every time I bent forwards to try and flip him over." the whole class burst into applause for what she had just said and people started whistling for the third time in the lesson.

* * *

**Sunnydale Library, 4:00 P.M**

Xander leaned against the table glaring at Jenny as she retold the story of what happened in his gym class as all the teachers had heard it in the lounge,

"And then she said she could feel something pushing against her every time she tried to flip you over." she said with tears in her eyes, Xander glared at Jenny, he did not find it funny, what made it worse was that Buffy was right in what she said was happening when she tried to flip him over, but of course the part she left out was that she had to grind her hips and ass into him, but hey where's the fun in telling them that part.

"You gonna be finished anytime soon." he asked turning his back on his watcher, he had people retelling the story to him all day like he wasn't there and it hadn't happened to him, to say his patience was wearing thin would be an understatement.

"Yes. I am." she laughed, "we're just waiting for Buffy and Willow to turn up, seeing as they now know I thought they could help with the research." she said moving around the library picking up the books she wanted them to have a look at. They didn't have to wait long until Willow walked into the library on her own smiling at them, "Willow did you hear what happened in gym?" Jenny asked grinning once again, which made Xander groan in annoyance and Willow laugh,

"Yea, I was there and saw it all." she said smiling, she took and look around and realized that Buffy wasn't there, "so where is Buffy?" she asked getting confused looks in reply.

"We thought she was coming here with you." Xander said getting a shake of the head in reply, "I'll go find her." he started walking towards the library doors before Jenny's voice stopped him.

"Make sure nothing hardens if she touches you." she said making Willow go into hysterics.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Teachers Lounge, 4:30 P.M**

Xander had spent thirty minutes looking for Buffy and was ready to call it a day and head back to the library when he heard someone call out his name from the teacher's lounge. Walking in he saw that all the blinds were closed so only a small amount of light was able to come into the room, hearing someone walk behind him he sighed realizing that he should have known, turning around he saw Buffy smiling seductively at him.

"Alone at last." she said walking over to him, swaying her hips as she had done that morning when she walked away from him, "so what can we do. With all this time. Alone. Together." as her grin grew Xander saw her eyes flash yellow for a second before turning back to there normal colour, that in itself made him take a step back. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, unless you ask that is. Anyway you've got that slayer strength, I'm sure we can put it to good use."

"Buff, you know if I thought you were ok I would have jumped on top of you the second you walked in." Buffy's eyes darkened with lust as she stood a few feet away from him, "but there's something wrong with you, your eyes flashed yellow." Buffy glared at him, anger mixing with her lust. He wasn't going to do anything to her when she wanted him to.

"So what you think you can just tell someone you want them and were going to jump on top of them, and chances are give them the best sex they could dream of and then do nothing!" she screamed the last part as Xander looked down at her he could feel his resistance fading. Before he could say anything Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, his resistance stopped him from kissing her back for a few seconds until he finally gave him.

Buffy moaned as he started to kiss her deeply, not interested in anything but what she was doing she was pushed up against the wall of the teacher's lounge and whimpered through the kiss when she could feel what she was doing to kiss and his body pushed against hers.

* * *

**Sunnydale High Library, 5:00 P.M**

Jenny looked at the clock again before she laughed, if Xander had found Buffy from what had happened at the gym it was safe to say she didn't think either of them would be coming back any time soon, she turned back to the book she was researching and sighed, there seemed to be nothing in here that had anything to do with Xander or the hell mouth.

"Here's something about the slayer." Willow said happily but her grin faded as quickly as it appeared, "errm how about we pretend that we didn't find anything?" she asked Jenny who had moved over to her and taken the book out of her hands and started to read the passage she just had but out loud.

"When the slayer fights the Master, he will die and the Master will be set free." Jenny looked at Willow with a look of horror on her face.


	18. The codex is never wrong

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.**

**Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C**

**A/N: I might keep the hyena spirit in Buffy but take it out of Cordelia.  
A/N 2: Buffy will find out about the prophecy in this chapter, but I'm not going to have Xander find out at all.  
**

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Teachers louge, 5:15 P.M**

Buffy continued to moan into the kiss as Xander kept his body against hers on the wall, after a few seconds she started to grind against his body before she slipped her hands down the front of his jeans. Xander seemed to come back to his senses as Buffy did that and pulled away from her. He turned his head away from her so she wouldn't be able to see the desire in his eyes, but from what she tried to do it was obvious she knew what effect she had on him.

"I cant believe you," Buffy said causing Xander to look at her, "one minute you're all over me and the next you pull away." she stepped forward to Xander staring at his eyes, "the next time you want to be like this, _I _might be the one to pull away." with that Buffy walked out of the teacher's lounge leaving Xander standing in the darkened room.

After the door had closed behind Xander but leaned back against the wall he had pushed Buffy against and closed his eyes, he really needed to calm his body down, she was able to get a rise out of him far to easy. After a minute or Xander he left the teacher's lounge and headed back towards the library to see if Jenny or Willow had found any prophecies out for him.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Library, 5:35 P.M**

Jenny and Willow watched as Buffy stormed into the library, in a obvious bad mood, quickly they closed the small book that held the prophecy about Xander's death if he fought the Master.

"Where's Xander?" Jenny asked Buffy, knowing full well that he had been gone far to long for him not to have found her, and despite her bad mood Buffy looked flushed,

"Oh, he'll be here in a minute he just needs a little time to himself." she answered looking at them, as Willow went to ask why he needed time to himself Xander walked into the library and sat down at the table not looking at Buffy as he went by her, Buffy herself paid him no mind and walked over to Willow who was standing at the counter by the entrance.

"So found anything out yet?" Xander asked looking at Jenny, who had a death grip on a book, " I mean it would be great to know what was going to happen." he added after seeing her startled look.

"Oh no we haven't found anything yet. It seems like I asked you all to turn up for nothing after all." Willow nodded her head when Jenny said this, but for some reason she was staring at the wall in front of her, if Buffy was talking Xander would have thought she was agreeing with her.

"So The Bronze later?" Willow asked Xander but was unable to meet his eyes, Buffy looked at her friend with a curious stare, and when she glanced to Xander she saw he had the same look on his face as well.

"Yea, sure. I'll see you there around eight-ish." he said standing up and walking past them, once again he acted like Buffy wasn't there, Willow frowned at this once again it seemed the switch had gone from, 'We cant stop flirting with each other' to 'I cant stand to look at you any longer then I have to'

"What was that all about?" Willow asked her friend who looked like she had no idea what she was being asked before leaving the library without giving an answer,

"Those two really need to sort this thing out between them." Jenny said standing next to the table looking at the swinging doors Buffy had just gone out of.

* * *

**The Bronze, 8:25 P.M**

Willow was sitting at their usual table talking quietly to the boy with the orange hair she had saw when Buffy and Xander were on their warpath against each other, she looked out to the dance floor and saw her blond haired friend dancing and grinding against a group of men who looked like they were having the time of their lives with her. Looking around the rest of The Bronze she realized that Xander hadn't shown up yet, she didn't know whether to be angry because he had said he would or happy because she didn't know what type of reaction this would get from him.

Resting his arms around the railing of the second floor walk way of The Bronze Xander stared down as Buffy looked like she was giving someone a lap dance, neither her or Willow had spotted him nor had they thought of looking up to see if he was up there. He had been there longer then either of them, he had wanted to talk to Buffy about what had happened in the teacher's lounge but not long after she arrived with Willow she had gone to the dance floor while Willow talked to someone he hadn't seen before. When he had seen how Buffy was dancing with anyone that walked past her his jealousy roared, he wanted to go down there and rip anyone's head off that touched her.

He looked to Willow to make sure she was ok, before looking back to Buffy. When he did, she slowly raised her head to look straight at him, when she saw he was staring at her a smug smile formed on her face as she ground herself into who was dancing with, never taking her eyes off Xander so she could see what his reaction to it would be. Turning around so he would be able to watch he saw Angel standing a few feet away looking over the railing himself.

"Wow, I mean you two have the craziest relationship, that technically isn't a relationship I've ever seen. I mean dancing like that just to see what you do. Wow." Xander's eyes flashed darkly as he stared at the vampire,

"Is there a reason you're here or is it just to stare at Buffy?" Xander asked him, stepping in his way to block the view of the blond in question.

"Well actually I came to talk to you." Angel said looking at the slayer, who merely raised his eyebrow to tell him to talk already, "can we go somewhere more private?" he asked looking around at the crowded club, looking at Angel, Xander walked down the stairs and out of the door not aware that both Buffy and Willow had watched him leave with looks of disappointment of their faces, Willow had thought her friend would come over and talk to her while Buffy had expected him to toss whoever was dancing with her across the club and tell them that only he was allowed to touch her, that wasn't her ego that made her think that, it was the way he was staring at her when she looked up at him.

Once they where outside Xander turned around to face Angel and looked at the vampire expectantly,

"So we're outside talk." he said, after a minute of neither saying anything. Slowly Angel walked towards the start of the alley and kept his back to Xander, looking out at the street incase a threat should appear.

"Your mother." he said simply, causing Xander to do a double take,

"What did you just say to me?" he asked taking a step towards his one time ally, who still hadn't turned around to face him,

"'The Three', they baited you knowing that you were looking for them. One went out to find and fight with you to keep to occupied while the other two went to your house and killed her. Leaving her on the doorstep for you to find when the one you were fighting with told you what they had done." slowly he turned around to face Xander he had expected the slayer to have knocked him on his ass as soon as he had said it, so he was shocked to see the guilt on his face.

"I wasn't meant to have gone on patrol that day." he said looking up at Angel, who had taken a small step towards him, "I was gonna stay home with her while dad was late at work, but when I was in school my watcher had told me he knew where they had hid. It was an opportunity I couldn't afford to miss. And one I've regretted every day since it happened." he finished tears filling his eyes as the memories come back full force. Angel stood next to the slayer as he cried not knowing what to do, gone was the powerful warrior for the Powers and in it's place was a seventeen year old boy who had blamed himself for something that wasn't his fault. Not knowing what else to do he led Xander back to his house, the brought up memories would have left him in no shape to fight off anything that might attack him tonight.

Buffy and Willow stood in the doorway of The Bronze open mouthed having heard what had happened to Xander's mum and the obvious guilt he felt because he had feel for the ploy the vampires had left for him.

* * *

**Buffy's House, Wednesday, 8: 10 A.M**

Buffy paced the lounge, she took a quick look at what she was wearing and smiled she looked great and she hoped Xander would think the same. After what she had heard last night she had spent a long time trying to think of a way to get his mind off what had happened and then it hit her. Her. She could help him, it was proven yesterday in the teacher's lounge that there was a huge attraction between them and all she had to do was get him in the same mind frame he had been in before he had pulled away from her. Bouncing out of the lounge and past her mum Buffy left her house and made her way down the street to Xander's, hoping he would answer and not his dad.

For once it seemed that Buffy's prayers were answered when she knocked on the door and Xander opened it, his jaw dropping as soon as he saw her standing there smiling a half smile at him,

"I didn't know I looked that good." she giggled before wrapping her arms around his waist, quickly kissing his cheek she pulled away before he could step back in shock or do anything else, "come on you can give me a lift." she said making her way to his car.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, 8:35 A.M**

Once the car had stopped outside the school Buffy smiled at Xander before getting out and walking away to find Willow, once again causing most people to turn their heads to watch her as she went past before looking back at Xander who stood against his car and watched her go in before shaking his head and following. He really had no idea how he should be around Buffy, she constantly gave mixed signals especially yesterday one minute she wanted him then didn't and now she was acting like she did again, sometimes he thought it was some type of game with her messing with his head but when he saw her smile he knew that it wasn't a game.

Buffy was watching Willow talk to Oz next to her locker and smiled, she had saw them talking last night and hoped that they would get together, hearing footsteps behind her she turned around and smiled at Xander who looked at Willow and Oz before he looked at Buffy and smiled before walking past. His smile grew as she reached out and grabbed his top before she tried to pull him back. When Buffy saw his bigger smile when he turned around she knew he had baited her but she couldn't care less.

"I think you're meant to say something to someone who makes sure you'll be on time. Or something to show thanks." she said smiling at him, mischief dancing in her eyes. Xander stepped closer to Buffy so there was barely any distance between the two of them,

"Really and what could I do to show thanks?" he asked as he stroked her cheek, smirking as she leant into his touch, slowly they leant towards each other before Buffy pulled away.

"You know what? Suddenly I'm not in the mood to that that." she laughed before running past and grabbing Willow dragging her behind, leaving and stunned Oz and a pissed off Xander staring where they had just gone. Remembering her words from the night before and a vicious smile formed on his face. 'Two can play this game'

Xander walked into his class late but blocked out the teacher who was shouting at him about being late again. Moving towards his seat he noticed the look on Buffy's face hadn't changed from the one she had when she pulled away from him. Taking his seat he was trying to think of the best way to get Buffy back, he knew it was childish but his pride wouldn't let him back down from it.

As Buffy was walking back from handing her assignment to the teacher she gasped loudly as Xander walked past her and his hand quickly grabbed the top of her thigh with a squeeze before letting go as people looked at her in confusion, Xander himself was the only person who hadn't looked at her but no one noticed as they were all staring at the now bright red Buffy who quickly ran back to her seat.

* * *

**Sunnydale High Library, 11:20 A.M**

Willow sat at the table watching as Buffy and Xander doing things to make the other seem to freeze, she had no idea what they were doing as it was always blocked from view but every time one of them would either gasp loudly or cough to try and hide their reaction. Willow looked at Jenny who seemed to be staring at Xander with sadness in her eyes, at first she didn't know why but it came back to her, 'The Prophecy' she too looked at him, it seemed very soon that she could loose her new friend, and even though him and Buffy had a up and down friendship slash relationship he had quickly integrated himself into each of their lives.

Walking over to the table behind Buffy Xander reached down and slapped her ass lightly causing her to jump before he made his way to the other side of the table, spinning around she glared at Xander who was looking back at her innocently before he turned to Jenny.

"So, we've got a free hour, gonna look for prophecies and stuff?" he asked looking a bit shocked when she seemed to go pale when he had said prophecies,

"Yea, we are." Jenny replied putting two large books down on the table that she knew held no prophecies about the slayer and only demons that didn't come to Sunnydale. She knew it wasn't fair to do it but she needed more time before she could think about what she was either going to do or going to tell Xander if he found out himself.

After ten minutes of reading Xander felt something slide up his leg and didn't have to look up to know it was Buffy, determined not to give her a reaction like she wanted he turned the page of the look and started reading on different demons that only attacked their own kind, only just managing to stop himself from gasping he looked down and saw Buffy's bare foot rubbing against his groin looking at her he saw she was having an in depth conversation with Willow before she turned to him.

"Xand, we need a man's perspective. Yes or no is it bad to have something hard on your feet?" she asked as she kept rubbing, smiling wickedly she added, "then again some hard thing are fun no matter where they are." glaring at her he wrapped his much stronger legs around her thigh but made sure his position on the chair didn't change so he didn't give anything away. Smiling as he watched her eyes widen when she tried to pull her leg back after a few minutes longer, after a couple of unsuccessful attempts she lash her leg forward hitting him full force in his groin causing him to recoil in pain and release her leg. Jenny looked up when she heard a small whimper and saw all the colour drain from Xander's face,

"Xander you ok?" Willow asked with the same look of worry of Jenny's face as Buffy tried to hide her smirk,

"I'm ok." he squeaked out standing up and cupping himself as he made his way out of the library, hearing the three of them burst into laughter as the doors swung closed.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, 2:15 P.M**

Buffy watched the door to the class open and Xander walk in, this being her first lesson with him since what had happened in the library she saw all the colour had returned to his face, but when he looked at her she could see the anger in his eyes, he pulled his desk away from Buffy before taking his seat, the class had turned around at hearing the noise of something being dragged across the floor and looked on in wonder as Xander made sure he was twenty feet away from Buffy, some of the students smiled, it seemed that there would be another chapter in the famous Buffy/Xander story.

The door to the class was opened again and principle Snyder walked in snarling around the room at the students whom he hated and was hated in return,

"Listen up you ingrates your teacher is off, and there's no one to cover this listen. But be warned I will find out if you misbehave." he stormed out of the class in the same manner he had come into it.

It took five minutes for what was said to sink in, and when it did students were up and moving around to talk to their friends or just walk around the class. Noticing he wasn't going to move Buffy walked over to Xander and pushed his desk further forward so there was more room, when he looked up at her she sat down on his lap and rested her head against his shoulder with her arms around his neck.

"What do you want?" he asked looking down at her, fully aware that they were being watched by nearly the full class,

"I'm sorry." she whispered sadly as she leaned up to his ear, he thought about what he should say back to her and even if he should accept yet another apology that she had to give him. Looking back down into her eyes he saw the nervous look in them incase he wouldn't accept and told her to leave him alone, instead of answering her he placed one arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

* * *

**Sunnydale Library, 3:30 P.M**

Buffy pulled away from Xander outside the library as the need to breath forced her to break the kiss, that thought alone brought a smile to her face, her and Xander kissing. It seemed to be better then it was in the teacher's lounge, moaning a little when he leaned down and kissed her again.

"Really, Xand. Willow said she wants to met me in the library." she said taking a step away from him and towards the library doors, Xander looked at her before smiling and nodding,

"The next time you want to be like this, I might be the one to pull away." he laughed repeating her words to him from the night before, Buffy fought the urge to jump his bones as he walked towards the exit of the school to let her meet her friend.

Walking into the library Buffy stopped dead when she saw the grinning looks she was getting from Jenny and Willow,

"What?" she asked, "do I have something on my mouth?" she added walking around them and sitting on of the table.

"Maybe not on your mouth but in it, like Xander's tongue a few minutes ago." Willow said bursting into laughter at the shades or red Buffy was turning from embarrassment,

"What were you doing watching us for?" she asked when she was sure the blood had left her face, it was Jenny's turn to tease her,

"Those windows on the doors are great for looking out of." she said laughing as well as Buffy turned red again. She couldn't believe they hadn't thought someone might have been watching them, then again she didn't think either of them were using their brains a few minutes ago.

"So why did you ask me to show? I mean I doubt it was incase me and Xander kissed." again she added in her head, but they didn't need to know that. The expression of humour abruptly left Jenny and Willow's faces as Jenny pulled a small black book out from the other side of the counter and placed it in front of Buffy.

"Page 126." she said when she saw Buffy flicking through it before her eyes widened it horror as she read what was there, "me and Willow found it last night, when you and Xander were doing whatever it was you were doing." she said, there was the unmistakable tease under her words, but no wasn't the time for jokes or laughter. "We don't know how to tell Xander about the prophecy or if we will at all." she added.

" This is wrong." Buffy sobbed her eyes immediately filling up with tears, "Please tell me it's wrong." she begged looking at them heart broken, just when it seemed she and Xander would start to date they found a prophecy saying he was going to die at the Master's hands.

"Buffy, I'm sorry but the codex isn't wrong. Everything written in it comes to pass." Jenny said, Buffy shot out of the library the tears flowing down her face, she refused to believe it. It wouldn't happen. Xander wouldn't die because he wouldn't go and fight the Master.

* * *

**Buffy's House, 5:20 P.M**

Buffy sadly walked into her house, she had walked around Sunnydale for nearly two hours after leaving the school. She knew her mum wouldn't be back anytime soon and for that she was grateful, she needed this time alone to deal with that she had found out was going to happen.

Moving into her kitchen she looked down and saw the answer machine had one unread message, clicking the button she moved to the fridge but stopped when she heard Xander's voice.

"Hey Buff. I guess you're not home yet huh, Willow probably wanted you to stay and do school work or something like that. I know how weird it is doing this over the phone or answer machine but from what happened last time I think it's better odds for it to end well. I as errr wondering if you wanted to go out some time. You know me and you, together, as in a date?" Buffy stood there speechless a smile forming on her face, what she had been told in the library disappeared from her mind, thinking the message was over she moved to the machine to save it before Xander's voice came out again, "I also think you should know, I was doing some thinking before, you know about Sunnydale and the hell mouth. And I've decided tomorrow night I'm going to fight the Master." with that the message ended and Buffy dropped to the fall tears streaming down her face as she sobbed in the empty house.

* * *

**A/N: I know I said I would update the Rider, but this chapter came to me first.**

**A/N 2: The next chapter will be my last one of the story, and will deal with Buffy telling Xander she'll go out with him, his fight with the Master, his death and resurrection and the Master's death. HAHAHAHA silly vampire you cant kill Xander**


	19. Facing your Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story, so you cant sue me.**

**Summary: What if Buffy was the normal one and long time friends with Willow and Jesse, and Xander was the new student and the slayer. This story will follow the series but with differences you would expect since Xander is the slayer. B/X, W/O, maybe A/C  
Xander might be more aggressive then Buffy was in the episodes. Since most people do it, Xander's dad might be a alcoholic, but he wont be abusive.**

**A/N: i know it's been a long time since i updated this story, and I'm sorry to the people that i told that i would have updated earlier. I had the chapter ready monday but my computer crashed and I've only just got my new one, then my internet wouldn't work but after throwing the modem across the room it fixed itself. YAY:D**

**A/N 2: I can't remember what the thing that climbs out of the hell mouth looks like. **

* * *

**Thursday, Sunnydale high Library, 8:20 A.M**

Buffy was in tears as she told Willow and Jenny about the message Xander had left for her, she started with telling them about him asking her out to which they were both happy and supportive about but when she told them that he was going to fight the Master their expressions changed quickly, neither could believe that he was going to fight him so soon, they had only just found out about the prophecy and they had wanted more time to try and find a way to stop Xander from dying.

"Why would he go and fight the Master only a day before his date with you?" Willow asked wiping away her own tears, to her it seemed a strange thing to do the night before you were going on a date to decide to fight the oldest and strongest vampire that is in the town,

"He doesn't know he'll die Willow." Jenny answered looking at the red haired student, "And I don't think he's expecting himself to be that injured." she added looking down at the floor sadness evident in her eyes. Buffy had been silent ever since she had told them what Xander was planning on doing, she didn't trust herself to open her mouth because she knew that the tears would start to flow just like they had the night before when she listened to the message he had sent her.

"Maybe there's someone else that can go and fight the Master." Willow said hopefully looking at Buffy then Jenny, she knew that it wasn't a good idea but she wanted to keep Buffy's spirits high, to her it seemed cruel that every time Buffy and Xander looked like getting together something happened to stop them and now that they finally were they had found a prophecy saying that Xander would die if he fought the Master.

"We'd be sending an innocent person to their death Willow." Buffy said looking at her childhood friend, she knew that she was only trying to help but her idea wouldn't work and they needed to understand the fact that only Xander is capable of fighting vampires as he has shown during the brief time they had saw him fighting. As Willow went to open her mouth to come up with another idea the library doors swung open and the object of their discussion walked in with a smile on his face as he looked at Buffy,

"So what are we all talking about?" he asked as he made his way over to the table and leant against it looking at the three occupants of the room, Buffy, Jenny and Willow all shared a brief look with each other before deciding to answer Xander's question,

"Oh we were just talking about your date with Buffy tomorrow night." Jenny said with a smile on her face as she saw the blush form on Buffy's cheeks as she tried to duck her head away so no one would notice it, smiling Xander looked from his watcher to Buffy who had picked her head up but was glaring at Jenny the blush still on her face. "She was saying that she was going to go out and buy some lace thongs especially just for you." she added with a wink the faint blush that was on Buffy's face turned bright red and she bolted out of the library as the three people standing there were laughing at what was said. Willow looked at the still swinging doors and nodded at Jenny happy that she had quickly changed the mood from sad to happy with minimal trouble, she only hoped that they would quickly find a solution for what they had been talking about.

Smirking Xander walked out of the library and headed in the direction that Buffy had run off in from the embarrassment of what had been said with Willow trailing him with a smaller smirk on her face, it was funny seeing how quickly Buffy started to blush and that she had to run away to try and hide it, it was definitely material they could use to tease her with for a while and only hope she had the same reaction from it.

* * *

**40 minutes later**

* * *

Xander rushed to his seat at the back of the class when he saw that the teachers back was turned and she hadn't noticed him coming in late, taking his seat next to Buffy he smiled when she wouldn't look at him in the eye, instead the blush briefly reappeared on her face as she tried to act like she was interested with what was being put on the board for them to copy down. 

"So black lace thongs Buff." He whispered leaning over to her smirking at her blush as her eyes widened, "I don't know what you're expecting for a first date, but I know I'll be looking forward to it." He laughed before moving back to his seat and pulling his book from his bag as he started to write down the work for that lesson. He had no idea that the person in front of him had heard what he had just said to Buffy and was now smiling mischievously as he turned to talk to Cordelia.

"Who says I'm not wearing them now?" Buffy asked leaning over to Xander after a few minutes, she decided the best way to deal with him teasing her was for her to do the same back to him, it made sense since that was all they ever seemed to do when they weren't fighting with one another. Xander's smirk grew as Buffy said that to him and he could tell that she was waiting for a response from him, he looked down at the skirt she was wearing and saw how short it was before he looked at Buffy,

"Well I suppose I could always have a check." He said with a straight face, seeing that she didn't understand what he meant he knocked his book off his desk and kicked it towards hers, her eyes widened when realization struck at what he was doing as he moved away from his desk and crouched down at the side of hers the smirk on his face was now even wider than it had been.

"XANDER!" Buffy shrieked causing the whole class to turn around to see what was going on at the back of the room, freezing for a second he stood up with his book in his hand and turned to the front of the room to look at the teacher,

"Dropped my book." He explained before taking his seat again, the class turned back to the front, they all knew that when these two had the same class that something always seemed to happen and it made good entertainment for everyone, looking at Buffy Xander saw that her face was a brighter shade of red than it had been in the library, "God Buff, you have one dirty mind," he whispered to her, "I mean in the middle of a lesson." if looks could kill he would have been dead in his seat right then the from the glare she sent him, she couldn't believe it and what's worse was that he acted like she was the one with the dirty mind what else was she meant to think when he said he could have a check to see if she was wearing a lace thong and then bent down while he was moving towards her desk, she had no idea what would have happened if she hadn't shrieked his name and caused the whole class to see what was going on, she knew one thing though. This meant war.

When the class was allowed out quickly left not waiting for Xander to catch up to her, she knew that it wouldn't take him long if he wanted to but right now she needed to find Willow, she knew that they both had free periods next as they had made sure they head one every day and she needed her friends help in getting Xander back for what he had done to her in the last class.

Frowning Buffy glared at Willow who like likely to hyperventilate as Buffy finished telling her what had happened during her lesson with Xander, this wasn't the reaction that she was hoping for or the one that she had expected,

"Willow it's not funny." Buffy said still glaring at her friend who looked like she was finally calming down from the story, "Anyway I need your help." she said with a smile forming on her face, Willow had saw that look before and knew that it meant trouble because Buffy was coming up with a plan.

"What do you need my help for?" she asked hesitantly, she knew what was coming but she still hoped that she was wrong, the grin told her all she needed to know,

"I'm glad you asked," Buffy said brining her hands together like an evil villain from a movie, ""What Xander done was clever but there wasn't near enough people around for it to be embarrassing. So we come up with a plan but make sure that there are lots of students and teachers are around to see it when we embarrass him." Willow looked at her friend and knew that she wouldn't be talked out of it, sighing she nodded to her friend to say she understood what was being said, "Right well we have gym next and what a perfect way to get revenge on him.

* * *

**Sunnydale high Gym, 11:10 A.M**

Xander was leaning against the wall of the gym as he watched the small competition that the teacher had set up for today, he had said that he wanted to find out who was the best martial artist from the class and that principal Snyder had given him permission to do this as he had explained that if they winner was good enough might be able to enter the school into competitions with other schools to get more prestige. Xander had gone through his opponent with ease and was now waiting for the winner of the next match, it was obvious that no one expect for himself seemed to have very much martial arts training as they seemed to be fighting each other like they would on the street and when they tried to use some type of martial arts it just looked sloppy.

Looking around the gym he saw Buffy and Willow staring at him, waiting for the next match, for whatever reason the teacher had decided that it would be males only and then gave the female portion of the class nothing to do but sit around and watch, this seemed good enough though for Cordelia and Harmony who both watched on with open mouths and wide eyes, sending a quick wink to Buffy he turned back to watch what was going on in the match, surprisingly Larry was having trouble with someone that was a year older than them but a lot small then the quarter back was, he didn't know who Larry was fighting and he could honestly say that he didn't care either. The end of the match didn't take long with Larry using his size advantage over his opponent and shoved him out of the ring to win.

"Right then the final fight is Larry, and Xander." The teacher announced like it was a boozing match before he moved away and allowed everyone to watch what was going on, as the fight started buff gave Willow a small push towards the crowd as she herself headed towards the changing rooms but kept looking back to make sure that no one was watching what she was doing.

Wearing a confident smile Larry stared at Xander who looked bored at what was in front of him, knowing that this was an insult to him he rushed the male in front of him and swung with a right cross aiming for his head, just as the pinch was about to make contact Xander ducked under it and punched Larry in the stomach making him back up a few feet. Knowing he could end the fight early like he did last time, Xander decided to make it look like it was a good fight at least and give Larry a few minutes before he beat him, not giving Larry the advantage he rushed him as he stood up straight and kicked his legs from under him sending him crashing onto the thin mat that had been laid out for them, he took a few steps away from him to allow him to get back to his feet and waited for the attack that he knew was coming from the fights he had watched that Larry was in he saw that he became sloppy and made mistakes when things didn't go his way.

Giggling Buffy looked around the changing room trying to find Xander's bag, the cheers and gasp from the gym told that the fight was still going, only herself and Willow knew that Xander was playing with Larry to make it look like he had a chance against him unlike the fight they had a while ago were Xander ended it with one move, personally she thought that he should do that again but that would mean that she wouldn't have the time that she needed. Seeing his bag she walked over to it and quietly opened it up before taking a look around to make sure that she was still alone, seeing that there was no one else in the room with her she pulled all of his clothes out of the bag and placed them in the bag that she was carrying before she hung his towel over on the locker his bag was next to before she rushed out and slipped into the back of the crowd to watch the end of the match.

Xander smirked as he kept Larry away from him with tornado kicks, he hadn't it him either but it was funny to see the frustration on his face as he couldn't get within seven feet of him, deciding against another kick he watched as Larry cautiously made his way forward, smirking he turned to face the crowd who all looked like they had been expecting another tornado kick as well, when he turned back to Xander he was caught with a picture perfect Butterfly kick to the jaw knocking him out.

"The winner is, Xander Harris." The teacher said before helping Larry up and took him out of the gym telling Xander to take a shower and telling the rest of the class to leave for lunch, the class went to leave but all stopped at seeing the smile of Buffy's face,

"Do mind we want to go." Cordelia said trying to push past, Buffy stared at her rival before the smile grew even wider then what it had been.

"Well I thought you'd like to see something, just wait a few minutes." She said vaguely Willow stood behind her with a smile on her face as well but it hid the nervousness hat lay underneath, she hoped that Xander knew it was only a joke and didn't take it out on her or Buffy. Hearing a loud growl she and everyone else turned to the entrance to the locker room and saw a angry and wet Xander standing there with only a towel around him glaring out at everyone in the gym, taking a quick look at Buffy Willow saw a glazed over expression in her eyes, a look that was reflected in nearly every females eyes in the gym, it was obvious from Buffy's expression that she wouldn't mind if Xander took it out on her right now.

Spotting Buffy standing near the front as she pushed people out of the way to get nearer to where Xander was with Cordelia and Harmony right behind her, he quickly walked over to here and glared down at her using his height advantage to make her look up at him,

"Where are my clothes?" he asked quietly, it was obvious that everyone knew that had happened but he didn't want to talk to loud unless he had to, he had no idea that Buffy was going to get revenge on him for what he had done earlier on and he had to admit that he was deeply impressed by her choice in revenge as well. Smiling Buffy shrugged her shoulders to say she didn't know where they had been put, the crowd was no staring intently at what was playing out with Cordelia looking like she'd pass out if Xander was to talk to her right now, with another growl he grabbed hold of Buffy and threw her onto his shoulder before making his way back to the locker rooms with the male portion of the class roaring in approval and some whistling.

After around five minutes of hearing screams and laughter Xander re-appeared still with the towel around him but now wetter than he had been when he first came out, without looking around he made his way to where Willow was standing and picked the bag that was at her feet up and started his walk back, he was about half way there when an equally wet fully dressed Buffy walked out, smirking Xander winked at her and let out a wolf whistle when she went passed him, not stopping she walked out of the gym as Willow looked on in shock before running after her.

* * *

**Sunnydale high Library, 4:30 P.M**

Jenny was sitting at the table having wiped away the tears as Willow told her what had happened in gym at the expense of both Buffy and Xander who refused to say what had happened when he carried her into the locker room, saying that the rumours that people had started at lunch were good to listen to and they didn't want someone to find out if they had been right with what they had said about them.

"I'll be leaving in about three hours." Xander said taking a look at the clock that was in the library, suddenly the library went deadly quite as the three women turned to look at Xander, it was almost like they had forgotten that he was going to fight the Master and that the codex had never been read but with one sentence he had brought it all back to them and they resented him for it even if they hadn't told him they didn't want to be reminded about it at all. Deciding to use this time to prepare Xander stood up and walked out of the library after giving Buffy and kiss and on her cheek and whispering something into her ear.

* * *

**The Masters Den, 7:20 P.M**

The Master smiled on his chair as he looked at the entrance to his cave, he had been able to hear Xander walking through the caves that would lead him there for around twenty minutes now and he couldn't wait to face the slayer that had killed his favourite servants as well as killing 'The Three' another five minutes maximum and the slayer would be there and he would face his death at the hands of the Master.

Xander was growing sick of all the turns and dead ends that where in the caves leading to the Master, he didn't know how long he had been walking but he did know that it was becoming boring, if he was a Master vampire he'd have a better place to stay then this and he would make sure that the slayer wasn't able to just walk into it without any of my vampires guarding the doors to try and stop him, it was almost like he wanted to meet him, and if that was the case who was he to say no.

Hearing the breathing coming from just outside his cave the Master got off his seat and started to walk down the stairs that had been carved out of rock over forty years ago, he didn't make it half way down before an crossbow bolt struck him in the chest a few inches away from his heart, looking up he glared at Xander before he tore the bolt out of his body and tossed it to the floor.

"Do you know how rude that is, I was about to welcome you to my cave and you didn't even let me say hello." he said with a frown on his face as he stood ten feet from Xander and looked him up and down, "So you're the slayer. The one that's been killing all of my vampires in Sunnydale." before Xander had a chance to reply the Master back handed him across the face sending him flying ten feet away and dropping to the floor. "Not impressive are you?" he asked as he picked up the cross bow and crushed part of it under his grip before dropping it again.

Realizing that this would be harder than what he had first thought Xander slowly got back to his feet and stared at the Master not making a move,

"I must say that I'm surprised you came here with the codex predicting your death." he laughed as he slowly walked towards Xander who was trying to hide his shock at finding out that there was a prophecy about his death. Taking the initiative he threw a right hook at the Master followed by a spin kick both being blocked and the Master punching him in his jaw staggering him before he grabbed him by the throat and started to squeeze as all the while applying more and more pressure, before Xander passed out from the lack of oxygen the Master leant him and bit down on his drinking, unable to fight out of the vampires grip he felt him drinking his blood before everything went black.

The Master looked down at Xander after he dropped him to the floor before he turned to the entrance to the cave, it used to bring anger to him that he couldn't walk out of it, with a smirk on his face he walked through it and left the cave and Xander behind as he made his way up to the streets of Sunnydale.

* * *

**Sunnydale high Libray, 8:05 P.M**

Buffy, Jenny and Willow all stood around in the library, none of them had said anything important to each other ever since Xander had left hours ago, at first they had tried to get Buffy to tell them what Xander had whispered to her before he left but she kept saying she wasn't going to tell them as a smile formed on her face.

Suddenly the ground started to shake with growing tremors and there seemed to be something moving around the floor, Buffy and Willow were shocked but living in California just thought that it was an earthquake, Jenny on the other hand had a horrified look on her face as she clung to the banister trying to keep herself on her feet as she watched parts of the floors swell and seem to collect just under the table where Buffy and Willow stood.

"Get away from there now." she shouted at them, the horrified look on her face hadn't left instead it was growing with every passing second,

"What's wrong it's only an earthquake." Buffy said but took several steps away from the table as it felt like something was moving under the floor again with Willow following her.

"It's not an earthquake." Jenny said moving towards the entrance of the library, "the hell mouth is opening up, it means that the Master is free." She added seeing their shocked looks, Buffy's eyes filled at hearing that the Master was free which meant that he had killed Xander, she let out a low whimper as Willow dragged her to where Jenny was standing who looked upset at the news as well but nowhere near the extent that Buffy was. "When I say we run." She said looking at the two teenagers who stood next to her.

* * *

**The Master's den 8:30 P.M**

Xander felt at peace as he looked around, for once he was calm and he had no idea why he was. He also found that he couldn't remember what had happened to him from the past two days, hearing someone whispering he turned to the voice but found that he couldn't understand what they were saying because they were far to quite. Slowly he followed the voice trying to get closer to it but found he was unable as no matter how fast he moved the voice seemed to be moving even faster, just as he was about to break into a sprint a shot of fear went down his spine stopping him in his tracks.

"You don't want to go after that." A new voice said, spinning around he couldn't tell where this voice had come from either, he went to take another step to where the first voice was when he felt himself being knocked off his feet. "I said you don't want to follow it." a body slowly formed in front of him as he pulled himself to his feet, he was ready to strike whatever had knocked him down but when he picked his head up he froze as he stared at the figure. "My baby boy, you've grown up." his mum said staring at him, tears started to fill his eyes instantly as he looked at his mum, he had blamed himself for her death and blamed himself for her death for years and now to see her standing in front of him was too much, it was then that it hit him why she was there.

"I'm dead aren't I?" he asked as his mums eyes filled with tears as she heard his question that he asked her, she knew that she would have to answer him but she had wished that she would see him again on better circumstances and not like this,

"Yes. You are." she answered him, seeing his distraught look broke her heart, "But you have a choice, you can either move on to the dead or go back and live your life." She knew that she wasn't meant to do this and if it was anyone else that they had sent they wouldn't give him the decision and just take his soul to the afterlife.

"How can I go back?" he was shocked by how stable his voice sounded as the tears were flowing down his face as he was talking to his dead mum, he had always thought that if he ever saw her again he would break down.

"By taking my hands." she said as she stretched her arms out to him, he took a step towards her looking down at her hands when he suddenly stopped and found that he couldn't look her in the eye, "It's not your fault what happened to me. Now take my hands" she said knowing what was troubling him, still unable to look at her he put his hands over his mums and felt a strange warmth coming from them, "I love you." was the last thing he heard her say before he found himself face down in the dirt in the Masters cave. Pulling himself up to his feet he looked at the entrance way that the Master had gone out of and followed him a look of determination on his face.

* * *

**Sunnydale High, Library, 8:45 P.M**

Buff, Jenny and Willow all stood in shock at the sight of the monster that was trying to climb out of the hole that was now in the library floor, none of them had the strength to move or to scream in fear as the tentacles seemed to pull pieces of the broken table down into the hell mouth.

The Master looked down through the glass roof of the library as the hell mouth opened at the creature inside it was pulling itself out, turning away from the hell mouth he looked at the three women that were huddled against the doors of the library unable to move, grinning to himself he thought that they looked like fitting meals for the creature. Hearing something from behind him he spun around and his jaw dropped at the sight of Xander standing there glaring at him with hatred in his eyes,

"You're dead." he said still in shock as he stared at the slayer that he had found he drained in his cave during their brief fight which he had won easily. Smirking Xander walked around the roof in one direction as the Master walked around the opposite direction to make sure that he wouldn't be open to attack,

"You're shocked that I'm alive, what the fuck people come back from the dead all the time in Sunnydale, you're a prime example of that." he said to the Master who had stopped walking and was standing still, seeing this advantage Xander sprung across the gap between the two and delivered a kick to the Masters jaw knocking him down before he sent another kick into the vampires ribs. Shocked the Master stood back up and glared at Xander with anger in his red eyes, he didn't know how long it had been since someone had been able to hit him twice in a fight, knowing that he'd have to end this early he stretched his hand out and used his telekinetic power to pull Xander to him before he wrapped him hand around his throat a second him.

"You could never beat me." he hissed at Xander who looked past the vampire and saw that they where next to the glass roof of the library and right above the now open hell mouth, smirking he pulled the vampires hand from around his throat and hit him with a open palm strike to the chest knocking him back a few feet before he drove him through the roof and down onto a piece of broken table which impaled the vampires heart killing him. Inside the library Buffy, Jenny and Willow looked on in shock as the Master was tossed through the roof and landed on a piece of broken table killing him, to add to it the creature from inside the hell mouth seemed to be screaming in pain as something was dragging it back down, it didn't take long for the creature to be completely pulled back down and for the floor to be sealed back up almost as if it had never opened.

Tentatively Buffy made her way back across the library floor and looked down at the Master's bones that where laying on the floor before she turned to look up at the roof to see who had tossed the vampire down and killed him, for the third time in a matter of minutes Buffy was shocked as she saw Xander staring back down at her through the broken glass roof.

* * *

**A/N: Way I've finished my first story if you don't count oneshots. Sorry it took so long getting this chapter out. Anyway right now I'm working on my other stories as wells as the sequel to this one hope you enjoy.**

**Xander the Slayer: Evil never dies**

_Set during the summer after the first story, Xander comes back to Sunnydale after leaving the town straight after he killed the Master the same night that he died aswell._

_If he thought that living in Sunnydale and on a Hell Mouth would be easy now that the Master is dead is he ever wrong, this year he'll have to deal with Demons,_

_Vampires, School, new students and a brand new Slayer that has come to Sunnydale, as well as his relationship with Buffy_

_B/X  
_


End file.
